bullied
by always-on-my-mind44681
Summary: Bella was almost bullied to death in Phoenix .When she moves to Forks the bullying starts again , would twilight be different if she met the cullens in a different way ? twilight character , Bella is human and the Cullens are vampires COMPLETE
1. Chapter 1

The school bell rang, and I was happy that I would have 2 weeks off . I'm tired of all the bullying , I don't know how they do it ,but every time something bad happened to me because of them, it looked like it is my own fault , like I did it to myself , like I wanted it .I went to my teacher once , she told me that I had to learn to live with it , that everything would change , that it wasn't that bad.

The only person who really understands me is my mom , Renee . I was bit in a rush to get out of that damned place , it is winter and still rather warm in phoenix, Arizona . I went through my escape route , a part of the school were nobody teaches anymore .I'm theone one who comes here, to escape and hide . Anyway I was quickly walking through the hallway when I suddenly felt two strong hands yanking me backwards into a janitor closet .My bag was taken and I was pushed roughly in a closet . Before I knew it, the door closed and I could hear the lock turning .

'YES ! we did it ' I heard one of them laughing

'How long will it talk before someone will find her ?' I heard another voice ,this one wasn't full of confidence .

'A couple of hours ,maybe a day or two ' a different voice said 'come it will be fun , we'll leave the key on the lock so it looks like she did it to herself like we always do .'

I pressed my ear against the door and I could hear them running away ,laughing and shouting at each other about how great their plan was.

I pressed the light switch and observed the closet I was put in . It wasn't even big enough for me to stretch my arms out . I started panicking and went for my phone ,which of course was still in my bag .

'HELP ! Can anybody hear me , Hello ? ' I yelled as hard and loud as I could but nobody was in this part of school . stupid me and my secret hide away spot , I cursed myself mentally .


	2. Chapter 2

RENEEPOV ( yay )

'Phil I'm worried ', it's 7 pm and Bella was supposed to be home by now ,she 's never late and when she is ,she calls me .

'It'll be okay honey , you know Bella , always responsible and stuff . 'Phil said while watching his baseball game .

'I've called her 16 times and she won't pick up the phone ' I was getting hysterical .

'then call her again ' phil simply said .

I pressed in her number and called ' Hello ,you've reached Bella's voicemail . I'm to busy right know so let me know what's on your mind .'

ESMEPOV

' it's been over a week since 17 year old Isabella Marie Swan from Phoenix , Arizona went missing ,her parents are really worried and are convinced that her bullies are behind it .'

I quickly pressed pause and stared at my family, I was close to sobbing. **( tearless sobbing since she's a vampire )**

'what cruel human being does something like that?' Emmett asked himself.

I was surprised that Emmett actually said it , and not Edward or Jasper , we all looked at him .

'it's just a stupid human Emmett' Rosalie said 'maybe somebody had her for dinner ' she smiled at herself .

' Rosalie Lillian Hale , Do not speak that way ever again in my presence do you understand ! ' I was furious . How could my own daughter say something like that .

' Her parents are really worried and who knows what that poor girl must be feeling right now ! '

She looked down at her shoes and nodded , when Carlisle came in . I could see he was worried he smiled lightly and gave me a peck on my lips .

'what wrong honey? ' I asked him , he looked tense .

'Have you heard about that Swan girl on the news ?' he said while looking at his hand ' it's chief Swan's daughter , he's devastated , he's ignoring everything , hr is not eating or sleeping anymore , he's going into shock .'

We all stared at him with wide eyes , Rosalie actually looked like she felt sorry which made me feel better .

BPOV ( dundundunduuun )

Hungry

Need water

Breath

Don't die

Mom

Help

Darkness

RENEEPOV (again )

My poor little baby girl missing, it's been 11 days now , I can't eat , I can' t sleep.

Phil took me to the hospital. they're scared that I'm not functioning anymore , they think I'm going into shock .

I know it was those bullies , I can feel it . Doctors are telling me that she's probably dead , but I won't and refuse believe that .

Charlie isn't well either, poor man , nobody to care of him . I feel guilty for not being there for him.

UNKNOWNPOV

'Dude , it's been 11 days and they haven't found her !' I yelled at the others . ' Why are we going now , she could be dead !'

'So what , it's not like anyone's going to miss her ' someone laughed .

I took her by shoulders and pushed her against the wall 'If they found out it was us we're going to jail ! If she's dead it's going to be even worse .' I was going crazy now .

'get you filthy hands off of me ' she screamed .

I suddenly got a feeling that we're being watched as we got closer the closet we all got more quite and nervous , my palms were sweating , my breath was hitching up . we were all scared of what we would find in that closet .

We stopped when we were all in front of it , but no one who had the guts to turn the key and open the door .

BPOV

I couldn't split reality and fantasy anymore , I knew I was dying , no doubt about it , I could feel it , I was so hungry and so dry , I couldn't hear a thing , I couldn't open my eyes , I thought about how life would have been if I had grown old when suddenly darkness overtook me


	3. Chapter 3

RENEE

Ma'am ? Would you please follow us ' , one of the cops asked, I wasn't really in reality anymore , I was living somewhere in between .

'Where are we going ?' I scratched my throat , it was dry , I haven't talked for a while . My lips were probably white .

'We think we have a trace ' , I gasped ' some of Isabella's bullies are coming together in school today .' He explained .

'How do you know this ?' ,'We've been listening to their conversations for the last 8 days ma'am ' .

Hah they actually believed me when I said the bullying was worse then they told them . Some strong hands put me in a car .

'why aren't the sirens on ?' I asked , being actually curious .

'They'll hear us coming if we do that ma'am ' , I was getting tired of the whole "ma'am" part .

When we got out the car they motioned me to be very quiet , I saw an ambulance team, which made my heart turn around in my chest .

There were more than 25 cops and 13 paramedics . I swallowed quickly and it was the loudest sound in the entire building and it scared me .

We suddenly heard the kids walking and screaming at each other . We didn't hear everything , I could hear a boy finishing his sentence .

'…. She could be dead !' He yelled at the rest .

I yelped , one of the cops shushed me , but all I could see was red , they had my daughter , they hurt her .

I didn't realize I was walking forward until I felt warm hands pulling me back , looking whit wide eyes at me while shaking his head no .

We looked back at the scene , the boy had the girl pushed against the wall , he looked furious .

'get your filthy hands of me ! ' she screamed , while the boy quickly dropped her .

We could all see them getting nervous , their breathing changed . It must mean we're close to my baby .

They all stopped in front of a janitor's closet , staring at the door but not opening it .I could see Bella's bag lying beside it .

I gasped , everyone looked at me , worried .' that's Bella's bag' I whimpered .

'Let's go !' one them screamed .

At his sign everyone started to run towards the kids standing in front of the closet , including me .

UNKOWNPOV

'Let's go !' someone screamed behind us and suddenly we were surrounded by cops and paramedics .I could see Isabella's mom standing in the crowd , her eyes filled with hatred and madness .

They pushed us to the ground and cuffed our hands on our back .

'NO ! I don't want to go to jail ! wait until my father hears about this , he'll sue you all !' two cops held her up and carried her outside .

I was yanked up but I didn't say a thing , I kept my head down and followed the cops .

Behind me I heard a blood curling scream and I knew that we were to late .

RENEEPOV

When they opened the closet I felt to knees and screamed . there she lay , my baby girl .

I couldn't even see if she was still alive , she was wearing her tank top and her shorts . Her eyes were closed and the look on her face was too peaceful .

Her hair was sprawled against the wall , her face bony and pale white . My baby girl was always white , but this wasn't normal , she was dead white , vampire white .

I could see her shoulders bone sticking out of her shoulders , her collar bone was completely visible , from the end of her shoulder to the middle of her chest .

Her hands were thinner than a children's hand , her fingers looked so breakable . Her wrist looked like it could be broken by one single touch .

Her breasts were completely gone , the tank top she was wearing , was to small when she bought it , but she desperately wanted it and bought it to small . Her top was know a few sizes to big .

Her legs were so thin , her knees were larger then her upper leg .

I didn't notice I pulled her on my lap and started sobbing in her hair until the paramedics pulled her out of my arms and started checking her .

They were flashing a light in her eyes and checking her heart beat when suddenly someone screamed.

' There's no heartbeat !'

I think I went into shock in that moment , I couldn't hear anything , Everything was blurry . I fell against the wall and watched while they started CPR .

Her chest being forced to move while air was forced down her throat .

When they ripped her shirt apart and started to give her shock , I couldn't keep quiet anymore .

'Bella ! Don't leave me !' A couple of men were holding me back while I was struggling when someone said .

'heart beat's back .'


	4. Chapter 4

**Thanks to Alice and Vanessa for helping me find the names **.

ESMEPOV

'mom !' I heard Emmett scream . Weird, because no one ever screams in the house , we can hear each other by whispering .

I was downstairs in less than half a second .

My entire family sat around our television , they had paused the news . I gave Carlisle a small nod and he pressed play .

'17 year old Isabella Marie Swan , who went missing 11 days ago , has finally been found . The police tracked her bullies phones and followed them into their school building . They found Isabella in a janitors closet in an abanded part of the school . She was dehydrated , anorexic and at the point of dying . The doctors said it was a miracle the young girl survived .'

Carlisle pressed paused and we were all speechless .

'it really is a miracle ' Carlisle murmured , ' you're supposed to die after three days without water and a seven days without food , it really is a miracle .'

We all looked at him while he pressed play again .

'Five teenagers have been arrested , Rebecca fowley , Vanessa Smith , Matt Benett , Marie-An Duipont and Daniel Duipont . All of them just turned 18 a few weeks ago . They all got 26years for attempted murder and holding back information . This was Ellen Driesen live for .. ' Carlisle turned the television of . **(Ellen Driesen is my name hehehheh )**

'serves them right ' I heard Emmett mumbled .

I was shocked by Emmett behavior these last 11 days . He was usually so playful and happy but when since he heard the story about Isabella he became quiet and showed so many emotions .

'I mean who could do something like that .' He got up at vampire speed ,' She's just a human girl , she didn't do anything wrong , she doesn't deserve anything like that . How sick are those kids to do that to someone who is innocent !'

He was furious , I could see Jasper was trying to relax him .

' STOP TRYING TO CALM ME DOWN DUDE !' Emmett yelled , Alice flinched back .

'Emmet Mccarty Cullen ! don't scream to your brother he's just trying to help you .' he looked bewildered , I could still see the hatred towards those kids in his eyes .

He looked between me and Rosalie and suddenly he was gone and we heard the door of room shut close with a loud bang .

'He's really sensitive towards these things ' Rosalie whispered , ' he's ashamed of it so he keeps it hidden most of time .'

She was looking down, her feet were nervously moving against each other .

'go comfort him Rose , he isn't feeling well ' Jasper murmured .

With that said she disappeared out of the room and we heard the door open and close ones again .

RENEEPOV

It's been 3 weeks now , my baby girl has been in a coma for three weeks .

She was still too skinny , they could only feed her with a feeding tube since she's still unconscious .I bathed her every two days .

Her ribs and shoulders bone was still very visible , she gained a few pounds but definitely not enough yet .

The doctors said that if she woke up it's going to take awhile for her to able to eat a normal meal . She won't be able to eat much because her stomach is really small right now . She'll be able to eat a few spoons of soup or a few bites of a sandwich . We'll have to build it up every day .

I decided I was going to send her to Charlie earlier then we arranged it . She was going to move to Charlie in march , so Phil and I could travel around for his baseball but she'll be going whenever she is able to leave .

I won't let her stay here , I couldn't do that to her . Every day she would be at this school she would be reminded of what happened to her , not only 11 days ago but her entire school life .

She always told me that it was bearable , that it wasn't that bad . Every time she came home with bruises or cuts she said that she bruises easily , that is was an accident or that she fell down again .

I don't know why I believed her . Looking back at it now , I realize that I've been so blind . I couldn't even see that my own daughter was depressed and being tortured .

So I was sending her to Charlie , I know she hates Forks . Believe me she doesn't cover how much she hates the cold and the wetness but it's time for her now to go .

I want my daughter to be save and happy , she might even make some new friends .


	5. Chapter 5

**Thank you guys for reviewing **** you really made my day !.**

**Thank you guys for reviewing **J** you really made my day !**

BELLAPOV **(finally ! )**

BEEP

BEEP

BEEP

BEEP

I sucked in a deep breath and moved my eyes under my eyelids . I was snuggled up in a thick fluffy blanket which reached my nose .

It was so warm and comfortable . Something felt wrong about the way I laid , it was like the bed wasn't fitting my body form , weird.

I reached my hand so I could scratch my shoulder and then I gelt how bony it was . Confused I opened my eyes .

I knew what kind of room this was , I've been in these types of rooms more than enough whenever something happened .

I wanted to scratch my other shoulder with my other hand but something was tugging on my hand when I tried to . There was a needle in my hand , why was there a needle in my hand ?

I looked around the room and I saw my mom just a few inches away from me , she was sleeping with her head resting on her crossed arm on the mattress of my bed .

I could see life machines next to me and an IV . The last one made me shiver more than the first one , I really dislike needles .

My eyes darted across the room , there was a television , cards and posters on the wall , a lot of flowers on the table , nightstand and in front of the window .

Why would there be so many flowers for me , nobody liked me .

I froze when I saw the calendar , it was January 29th . It was only December 21st when school ended .Which meant that I would've been here for 32 days !

Confused I looked around the room and I froze again when I saw my bag on a chair . Suddenly everything came back flooding in my mind , everything at once .

How I was quickly walking trying to avoid everyone .

How I was pushed in a janitors closet and how I remembered crying because I was scared and felt so lonely , hungry and thirsty . How I could feel the pain and how I could feel myself getting weaker and weaker every single day .

How everything went black .

I heard my mom take a deep breath and I looked at her , she was waking up . When she met my eyes , I smiled and she screamed , it was blood curling scream .

RENEEPOV

'Bella! , Bella ! ' I was running after my baby girl but I couldn't get to her , she kept on screaming , asking me to help her , asking me why I wasn't there for her .

When I suddenly shoot up , my head was resting in my arms , I fell asleep in the hospital again .

I opened my eyes and I could see the light peeping under my arms . Crap I slept here the entire night Phil must be worried .

I raised my head and my heart stopped when my eyes met two curious chocolate brown eyes . Before I knew I let out a scream , and suddenly the room was filled with doctors and nurses .

'mom , you okay? ' she croaked , her eyes were filled with worry . That's my daughter , always worried about other never for herself .

I always joked with her that she was born as a 30 year old and got other by the age .

Dr. Reed pushed me aside and went directly towards Bella . checking her vitals and her heart beat .

'Welcome back miss Swan ,' he smirked ,' you had us worried when we found you '.

She blushed , 'I'm sorry ' she murmured . I could see her eyes getting glassy, that was the cue for the doctors and nurses to leave .

'shhhhh , baby girl , don't cry ' I shushed her ,' everything will be alright .

We talked for a couple of hours . I demanded her to tell me everything what happened between her and those bullies , and I was shocked it went from calling her bad names to pushing and punching her , trapping her in the face and in her stomach , making her trip , break stuff , laughing at her .

Spreading hatred and lies , even pushing her head in the toilet . At the end we were both crying and calming each other.

Then of course she wanted to know what happened all these days she was missing . So I told her everything , how worried we were and how her bullies lied .

How we found her and how happy we were when we did , how I stayed with her every single minute she was allowed .

She agreed happily to move to Forks in a week or two .

I explained how she was doing physically , about the anorexia she got how fragile she was because of that . She wanted to look at herself so I helped her up towards the bathroom were stood a full length mirror .

She took of her hospital gown and looked at herself .

BPOV

I looked hideous , even more ugly then before and I didn't even thought that that was possible . I had no figure , no cleavage . My breast were gone just like my hips . I didn't have much of them before , but I had some .

I could count my ribs , I could see all my bones . I hated it .

Mum pulled my against her chest and I started sobbing , she took the hospital gown and pulled it back on while she carried me back to bed .

I closed my eyes and drifted back to sleep .

When I woke up I didn't feel the need to open my eyes , so I didn't move and just listened to my environment .

'she'll be able to leave tomorrow night , someone will have to keep an eye on her . Make sure she eats enough and takes her medicine . Like I said before she won't be able to eat a lot , let her progress it , she's the only one who knows how much she'll can eat .' one of the nurses whispered .

'she'll be living with her dad , we've been packing all day . she'll leave as soon as possible , I don't want her to have to be here longer than necessary . It has too many memories .' mom whispered back .

'I'll write everything on a piece of paper for her dad than . ' the nurse answered back .

When they walked out I felt myself dazing off again .

**I have a feeling there are more spelling mistakes in this one , sorry . ****Like I said , this girl isn't English **


	6. Chapter 6

**Thanks for the lovely reviews you guys **J** ! you might notice that I used some parts of the book in this chapter , I will do this in other chapters too . Since everything is the same apart from the bullying a few other stuff **J

BPOV

I handed Phil my last bag and turned around .

The entire crew of nurses and doctors who have been taking care of me all collected together to say goodbye to me .

'Thank you so much for taking care of my baby girl ' my mom said , she was crying and I was blushing .

I hated it when she called me baby girl , I'm practically the one who takes care of her . I chuckled to myself .

'it's nothing Renee , we're all really happy everything's okay .' Nicole was one of the oldest nurses in the hospital and she and my mom spent a lot of time together , she was also the one who sat with me and talked .

Nicole was fighting to keep her tears hidden but we could all see how her eyes were tearing up and her lip was trembling .

When the first tear fell over her long lashes my mom walked forward and took Nicole in her embrace.

'aw guys , do you want me to cry too ?' I was also tearing up .

I can't help it , I cry very easily .

'shut up and give me a hug .' Nicole murmured and I was glad to give her one .

'come on , I love you both but we got a plane to catch ! ' Phil shouted from across the hall .

I got a plane to catch , I was going to Fork , me Isabella Marie Swan .

I still couldn't believe it myself.

EPOV (finally ! we're getting some Edward )

I was sitting in the canteen , staring at the dark corner on the other side of the room .

I was trying to block everyone out , I think I was doing a pretty great job since I haven't heard anyone for fifteen minutes .

'Edward ! ' Alice was impatiently snapping her fingers in front of my face while the rest of my family was trying not to laugh .

'yes Alice ', 'finally , how far were you gone ? it was like you were in another universe ..' , she kept on talking until she noticed I was ignoring her .

'So anyway what I wanted to say is' , she made a stop for the dramatic effect .

_DUDE ! it looks like she's going to burst open any minute and bury us under a layer of rainbows, glitter and different shit .- Emmett_

_I love my wife so much but sometimes she's just so hyper , but I love it anyway .-Jasper_

_Gosh I look so good today ,let's hope Emmett will think the same tonight when ..- Rosalie_

I really didn't want to know the last words of her sentence .

_EDAWARD ANTHONY MASEN CULLEN ! if you're not going to listen to me right now I'm going to show you EVERYTHING jasper and I did last night and trust me , It was goooood .- Alice_

'okay , okay I'm all ears Alice .' she snickered when I said it quickly .

'I have great news ! Isabella Swan is coming back to Forks .' she squealed excitingly .

'Alice , she's just a plain human being , what's so special about that ?' Rosalie asked not even looking up .

I rolled my eyes . It's not that I don't like Rosalie , she's a great person . But I can't stand her attitude towards humans or practically every other girl alive .

'Well , I had a vision about her and somebody at this table .' she said while looking at me and wiggling her eyebrows up and down.

'aw is little Eddiekins going to fall in love with a human ?' Emmet cooed .

I growled under my breath and Emmett let out a bouldering laugh which caused the entire canteen to look at us .

_Damn that big guy is scary , but I would mind having sweet little Eddie there tonight for just one hour . – Jessica_

I shuddered just from thinking about it .

_I wonder why they always stay at themselves , they seem pretty nice . I would love to talk to them .Which is never going to happen . – Angela_

Angela was probably the only nice girl in the entire school , I talked to her once during class when she needed a pencil .

She was rather quiet and liked to stay at herself but Jessica and Lauren always pick on her .

'what did you see Alice ?' , she just smiled and looked at her nails .

I tried to read her mind but the only thing I could her was :

_Jack and Jill went up the hill_

_To fetch a pail of water._

_Jack fell down and broke his crown,_

_And Jill came tumbling after.-Alice_

And after that one she translated it into French , Dutch , German , Italian , Russian and some other languages .

I don't know what's on her mind but I hope I'll find out sooner or later .

BPOV

Phil and mom drove me to the airport with the windows rolled down . The sky was perfect , cloudless blue .

I was wearing my favorite shirt – sleeveless , with eyelet lace ; I was wearing it as a farewell gesture .

I was a little too big since I lost weight but It didn't matter because all my clothes were to big .

I brought a sweater for Olympic Peninsula .

I was moving to Forks .

It was from this town and its gloomy , omnipresent shade that my mother escaped with me when I was only a few months old .

It was in this town that my father – chief Charlie Swan lived .

'I'm really going to miss you sweetie .' my mom said .

My mom looks like me , except with short hair and laugh lines .

'I'm going to miss you too mom ' I gave her a small smile .

'I'll see you soon ,' she insisted .'you can call me whenever you want, okay ?'

I nodded .

'Tell Charlie I said hi !' she shouted as I left her behind and hopped on a plane to Forks .

**So I hoped you liked it and like you noticed , I used some lines from the book in this chapter .**


	7. Chapter 7

**HAPPY NEW YEAR you guys , like you noticed I didn't write a new chapter yesterday , I was with my family celebrating . I hope you had a fun night !**

CHARLIEPOV

After everything that happened to my sweet daughter I'm happy she's finally coming home . I noticed there was something different about her , I've been noticing it since a few months . I thought it was puberty but I guess I was wrong .

That I was shocked was the last thing to say , I was devastated .

I couldn't eat or drink , I couldn't sleep , I took a few day off from work . I had to go to the hospital because Billy thought I was dehydrated .

Doctor Cullen was really helpful , he didn't just check on me , he talked to me . He's a nice guy .

I thought his family would bring trouble into town , with all these adopted children .

But they're different , they're well behaved , much better than most kids from this town . I can't understand why Billy hates them so much , they're such nice people .

I really hope Bella will be happy here , that she can have a fresh start . Without bullies , without worries . A normal teenager , who can enjoy her last 2 years of high school .

BPOV

It's a four-hour flight from Phoenix to Seattle , another hour in a small plan up to Port Angeles , and then an hour drive back down to Forks .

Flying doesn't bother me ; the hour with Charlie , though , I was a little worried about .

Charlie had been really happy about the whole thing . He seemed genuinely please that I was coming to live with him after everything that happened .

He'd already gotten me registered for high school .

But it was sure to be awkward with Charlie . Neither of us was what anyone would call verbose , and I didn't know what there was to say . He probably wanted to know more about everything that happened or maybe not .

When I landed in Port Angeles , it was raining .

I pulled my sweater on and maybe a quick , yet clumsy run towards Charlie who was waiting for me at the police cruiser .

My first argument for buying a new car , I refused to be driven around town in a police cruiser with red and blue lights on top .

He gave me a quick hug and a kiss on the cheek and we got in a drove off to Forks .

When we got home I went straight to my room , it hadn't changed much , still the same desk with a rocking chair in the corner of the room .

Instead of a baby crib there was know a two persons bed .

Above my desk hung drawings and posters from when I was younger , I liked it .

'hey Bells ?' I heard my dad at stairway .

'yes dad ?' I screamed back , too lazy to get up and open the door .

'can you come down for a second , I have a surprise .' I heard a smirk in his voice .

I got up and sprinted fast but slowly at the same time downstairs watching my feet , we wouldn't want the visit the emergency room at my first night in Forks .

'what it ?' I asked when I couldn't see anything in the living room .

'Follow me ' he smiled , his eyes were shining and he had trouble keeping his laugh from his face .

'Bella , this Billy Black and his son Jacob ' he pointed at two men in the kitchen .

Billy was in a wheelchair , he had laugh crinkles and long black hair .

Jacob seemed like a young boy , probably around 14-15 . He also had long black hair but in a ponytail. He walked forward and took my hand .

'It's nice to so you again Bella , it's been a while . We were all worried , Especially Charlie , but you're okay now , so we're really happy and .. '

'Jacob , son , give the girl some room . You're overwhelming her .' He said while laughing .

His shoulders were shaking and he had trouble breathing because of his laughing . Charlie was in the same state .

I gave him a small smile and took my hand back while blushing furiously .

'sorry , I was just happy see you .' he murmured while looking at his feet which were making a weird pattern on the floor .

'it's okay ' I said .

'well ' Charlie said while brushing away his tears , ' ready for the surprise ?' he was almost bouncing on his feet .

Billy chuckled and followed Charlie and Jacob whom were leaving the house .

I frowned what was a surprise doing outside , we're in Forks , It rains here all the time .

Suddenly I felt two warm , sticky hands cover my eyes .

'what are you doing , I can't even walk on straight ground while watching . and now you're expecting me to walk down front yard without my eyes ! ' I rambled .

'Bella relax , I'm here to help you , trust me .' Jacob chuckled in my ear .

His breath to warm , I didn't like it how close he was . I barely remembered him .

When he uncovered my eyes I could see it .

There , parked on the street was a truck . It was faded red colored , with big , rounded fenders and a bulbous cab . To my intense surprise , I loved it .

I didn't know if it would run , but I could see myself in it . Plus , it was one of those solid iron affairs that never gets damaged – the kind you see at the scene of a accident , paint unscratched , surrounded by the pieces of the foreign car it had destroyed .

'WOW , dad , I love it ! thanks !' I was bouncing with my dad now .

' we're glad you like it Bella .' Billy said , ' It was ones mine , Jacob maintained the engine , so it's as good as new .' he smirked .

Jacob's ego grew noticeably .

My first day tomorrow at school would be that much less dreadful .

We said our goodbyes and I made myself ready for my first day at school tomorrow .


	8. Chapter 8

**I just wanted to thank everyone for reading and reviewing on my fanfiction . I'm really glad so many people like it . I'm truly touched.**

BPOV

In my nightmare I was getting through everything that happened back in Phoenix and more . It's been going on for a while now .

Mom says it's normal , that my mind is coping with everything that happened on it's on way . Well I didn't like that way , I was having nightmares every night , I couldn't sleep anymore because I woke up every night .

I had to get up now , I wouldn't want to be late for my fist day at school .

Forks high school had a frightening total of only three hundred and fifty-seven – now fifty-eight – students ; there were more than seven hundred people in my junior class alone back home .

All of the kids here had grown up together – their grandparents had been toddlers together .

I would be the new girl from the big city , almost bullied to death , too skinny , ugly , a curiosity , a freak .

I sighed and wandered to the bathroom .

I combed my hair and washed my face .

Maybe , if I looked like a girl from Phoenix should , I could work this to my advantage . But physically , I'd never fit in anywhere .

I should be tan , sporty , blond – a volleyball player , or a cheerleader – all the thing that go with living in the valley of the sun .

Instead , I was ivory-skinned , pale as hell . My mom always joked that I could be a vampire with my skin color .

I had always been slender , but soft somehow , obviously not an athlete . But after the accident my whole body changed . My old body was slowly coming back , but I still had the body of a twelve-year old .

My breast were slowly coming back , not noticeable at all . Nobody would notice if I wore a bra or not . I never had hips but at least I had a small figure , which was gone now too .

You could see my shoulders bone through my shirt , which is why I'm wearing thick sweaters . My entire body had still every bone sticking out .

I only gained a little bit of fat on my knees , they still looked really fragile but they were better now , and a bit on my face . It was still bony but not in the sickening way .

The only positive thing about the whole situation was that I was excused from gym . Because I couldn't eat much , I couldn't do sports , because I would faint easily . I didn't care though , I didn't have the necessary hand-eye coordination to play sports without humiliating myself – and harming both myself and anyone else who stood too close .

I can't eat much yet , only half a sandwich or half a bowl of soup or a tiny salad . I could only eat easily digestible food .

It all made me look sallower , unhealthy , like I was actually sick . I hope there'll be some people who can look behind all of this .

If I couldn't find a niche in a school with three thousand people , what were my chances here ? I didn't relate well to people my age . Maybe the truth was that I didn't relate well to people , period . Even my mother , who I was closer to than anyone else on the planet , was never in harmony with me , never on the exact same page .

Sometimes I wondered if I was seeing the same thing through my eyes that the rest of the world was seeing through theirs . Maybe there was a glitch in my brain . **( I just love this , it's exactly how I feel)**

When got into the kitchen there was a post-it stuck on the fridge :

'_Bells_

_Got to go to work_

_Have a nice day at school_

_Order pizza for tonight_

_Dad. '_

I smiled , typical dad . I probably had to stop by a supermarket because I couldn't eat pizza yet . But I didn't care .

It was just drizzling when I left the house , not enough to soak me though .

I parked my truck next to a shiny Volvo and got inside .

'excuse me ?' I murmured to a woman who was bend over a large pile of papers . She looked up immediately and quickly walked over towards the desk I was waiting at .

'can I help you honey ? ' she asked , she had a motherly voice .

'I'm Isabella Swan ,' I saw immediate awareness in her eyes .

'of course ' she said , she dug through a precariously stacked pile of documents on her desk until she found my schedule .

'there you go sweetie , if something's wrong , or you're feeling a bit weak or emotional , you can always come to me .' she whispered , compassion filling her eyes as she saw my thin body .

'euhm , thanks ' I murmured , my cheeks flushed .

I rushed out of the little office and went slowly to my first class .

As I went into the classroom , I took the slip up to the teacher , a tall , balding man whose desk had a nameplate indentifying him as Mr. Mason .

He placed me at a desk in the middle of the class . I took out my books and waited patiently for class to begin .

I could hear everyone whispering behind me .

'OMG , that's Isabella Swan '

'Is that that girl who was put in that janitors closet ?'

'Ew she's like , so not pretty '

'why did she come here , all the boys will like , totally look at her because she's like new and stuff '

'It was a good joke they pulled on her , those people were stupid enough to get caught '

That last one actually hurt me , I was trying to hold up my tears . Great first day .

I heard someone getting up behind me and suddenly I saw two naked legs with a very short skirt .

'Hi !I'm Jessica Stanley ' she said , I could see the arrogance in her eyes , hidden behind 6 layers of mascara and tons of make up on her face .

'hello ' I murmured back , looking down .

'Wow , you're really skinny , is that because of what happened in Phoenix ?' I froze , how did she know all of that .

'euhm … ' I couldn't find the strength to answer .

'You know you could be pretty , but now , you just look really ugly , which is probably the reason why you were bullied .' she got up and high fived some girl behind me and they all started laughing .

'Leave her alone Jessica ' I heard a quiet voice next to me .

'Aw , is little Angela going to tell me what to do .' , Angela blushed and silently sat next to me while everyone was laughing .

'thanks ' I whispered looking at her from under my lashed .

'No problem , you don't deserve it , you okay ? ' she asked , worry crossed her face .

'yeah ' I lied .

'Okay class , we're going to start class .' I sighed , happy .

We both stopped talking and we gave our attention towards Mr. Mason .

I had all my classes before lunch with Angela , which I was grateful for .

When we entered the cafeteria I noticed them for the first time .

**Dun dun dun dunnnnn , exited yet ! THE CULLENS ARE FINALLY COMING UP **


	9. Chapter 9

**Thank you guys again for all the lovely reviews ! I've been smiling for hours !**

_Previously -When we entered the cafeteria I noticed them for the first time ._

BPOV

They were sitting in corner of the cafeteria .

There were five of them . They weren't talking , and they weren't eating , though they each had a tray of untouched food in front of them . They weren't gawking or pointing at me like all the others .

They didn't look anything alike . Of the three boys , one was big – muscled like a serious weight lifter , his muscled scared me off . He had dark , curly hair . He looked pretty protective , I could see it in the way he had his arm around the shoulder of one of the girls . I could also see it in the way his shoulders stood , it looked like he was ready to jump up and fight . Yeah , he really scared me off .

The girl who the man had his arm around was beautiful , and that was an understatement . She had a beautiful figure , the kind you saw on the cover of the _sports illustrated_ swimsuit issue , the kind that made every girl around her take a hit on her self-esteem just by being in the same room , including me . She had this look in her eyes which scared me off .

Another boy was sitting next to the blond girl . He also looked really protective about girl he was holding hands with , his shoulders were tense and he had a pained look in his eyes . He was taller than the other boy , leaner but still muscular , he had honey blond hair .

The girl he was holding hands with was the opposite of the other girl . She was really short , shorter than me . She was pixie like , thin in the extreme , she was as thin as me , maybe a bit healthier but not much . The difference between the two of us was that she looked gorgeous , breathtaking . While I looked sick . She had small features . Her hair was a deep black , copped short and pointing in every direction . I liked it .

The last boy was extremely beautiful , he looked like a Greek God . He was lanky , less bulky but you could still see muscles beneath his shirt ,he was breath taking . I think my heart skipped a few beats . He had untidy , bronze-colored hair . He looked more boyish than the others . He looked bored .

They were all so different and yet , they were all exactly alike . Every single one of them was chalky pale , the palest of all students , paler than me . They all had very dark eyes despite the range in hair tones . They also had dark shadows under those eyes – purplish , bruise like shadows .As if they were suffering from a sleepless night , or almost done recovering from a broken nose . Though their noses , all there features were straight , perfect , angular .They looked so different than everybody else , they were all devastatingly , inhumanly beautiful . They were faces you never expected to see except perhaps painted by an old master as the face of an angel.

'Bella you okay ? ' I heard Angela whisper to me .

'I'm fine , just dozed off , I'm still tired from the flight ' I murmured .

She nodded and we got our lunch .

Angela had a sandwich , a slice of pizza , an apple and milk . I still can't eat much , so I just took a salad and a bottle of water .

'Is that all you're going to eat ?' Angela asked when we sat down on an empty table , we were sitting rather close to the inhumanly beautiful people I just saw .

'euhm , well , I can't eat much yet ,' I murmured while looking at her from under my lashes , ' you know , since what happened back in Phoenix .' I didn't think she actually heard the last part .

I looked down at the table when I felt Angela's hand on my hand .

'it's okay , you'll get better , I'm sorry I asked ' she said while giving me a small smile .

'no problem ' I smiled back at her , I got a friend , I've never been happier in my life !

'Angela , can I ask you something ?' she looked up from her food and nodded curiously .

'who are they ?' I asked while moving my eyes towards those five persons a few tables away from us.

She giggled nervously , ' those are the Cullen's , every single person in this school wants to befriend them , I think everyone but us tried . ' she giggled , 'but they stay on their own all the time . '

'the boy with the blond hair is Jasper Hale and the girl who's holding his hand is Alice Cullen . The girl with the blond hair , is Rosalie Hale , Jasper's twin sister . she's together with the big one , Emmet Cullen , Alice's sister and the boy with reddish-brown hair is Edward Cullen .'

'They don't look like each other ' I murmured .

'that's because they aren't related , they're all adopted by doctor Cullen and his wife . The hale's are foster kids . Everyone says that doctor Cullen's wife can't have kids .' she explained .

'That's really kind of them , taking care of all these kids ' I said .

'I agree ,' Angela smiled ' they're all together , Emmett and Rosalie , Jasper and Alice I mean . Everyone is making such a big thing over it .' she rolled her eyes .

'why ?' I chuckled , ' it's not like they're related .'

'Tell that to the entire school population ' she laughed , ' I'd rather not ' I giggled nervously back .

We laughed silently together .

'Aw ! Would you look at that , it's the pity party !' Jessica was standing at our table with a bunch of what I like to call "popular kids" , in front of our table .

We didn't say anything , we just looked at our food . I could hear the entire cafeteria laughing .

They all took a chair and sat with us ; Jessica , Lauren , Mike , Tyler and a few other persons but I didn't know their names .

'wow , is that all you're going to eat , no wonder you're so ugly ' Lauren sneered .

'ooohh burn ! ' Mike yelled while he high fived Tyler .

'what is little Bellsie here afraid that we will bully her ' Jessica cooed , ' are you scared we're going to lock you up in a closet . ' she laughed .

I could feel tears springing up in my eyes while I looked up and my eyes locked with Alice Cullen ,she looked furious . While Rosalie Hale looked disgusted at me . I whimpered .

'Aw is little Bellsie going to cry ! ' Jessica sneered .

Everyone was still laughing and some of them were even filming me with their phones .

'come on Bella let's go ' , Angela murmured quickly while yanking me up .

I wanted to take my food to make a quick escape but Jessica quickly shoved my food farther away so I couldn't reach it .

'you know Bellsie , you should eat more ' she laughed . And with that she quickly took my salad and threw it over my head . I could feel lettuce ,tomatoes and carrots falling through my hair and gliding over my face and my shirt .

The entire cafeteria apart from the Cullen table was laughing and filming me now , this was my worst nightmare in the middle of hell .

When I wanted to run away Lauren pulled me back by my wrist .

' you forgot your drink Belsie .' She laughed while throwing the entire bottle of water right in my face. I felt the water in my eyes , nose , hair , my clothes were dripping and I wanted to cry .

I ran as fast as I could through the doors of the cafeteria , leaving the entire cafeteria behind me .

APOV ( Alice )

I saw it , I saw all of it happening in my vision but I couldn't do anything to stop it .

The moment Bella ran through the door I jumped up , my entire family looking at me . I had to help her .

I looked at Edward and he nodded .

When I jumped up the entire cafeteria went quiet .

As calm as I could I said ' You should be ashamed of yourselves . You have no idea what that girl has been through . You know what happened to her .And you know what , everyone who laughed at this stupid little show they pulled off here , are just as bad at those who locked her up . Don't you people even THINK you'll get away with this .'

With that out I quickly ran after Bella .

EPOV

We all looked shocked , how could humans be so cruel ? That hasn't even talked to them .

Alice was furious , I was too , I think everyone except from Rosalie hated every single human being in this school building apart from Angela . We all wanted to do something but Alice was ahead of us .

Her little speech inspired the entire family and everyone was shocked when she was done .

_OMG ! A Cullen stood up for her , damn , Maybe we should leave her alone . That little pixie scared the shit out of me man ! – Mike _

_I'm so happy that someone had the guts to stand up for Bella , I could never do that . – Angela _

_Who they think they are , just doing stuff like that to a harmless girl ? – Emmett_

_Who cares about a human , I look pretty today .- Rosalie _

_Ugh ! great , a Cullen is protecting her now . I'll leave her for a few days . Maybe we could take Angela , it's been awhile .- Jessica _

' Angela , get out of my way .' Jessica sneered while she pushed Angela so hard that she fell on the ground as her little group walked away .

_Crap! I'll have to have lunch alone , I hope they'll leave me alone –Angela _

I got up and walked over to her . When she looked up and met my gaze she froze , I offered her my hand .

_Is Edward Cullen offering me a hand? Okay Angela keep breathing –Angela _

'Would you like to spend the rest of lunch with us ? I don't think Bella is coming back today ' I asked her .

'sssuurrree ' she stammered , 'I don't want to intrude , is your family okay with it ' she whispered .

I turned around and got a nod from everyone , they gave Angela a smile and she blushed .

She followed me and sat nervously down at our table , we could all sense she was scared , she was looking down at the table while quickly eating her lunch .

'You should talk back to them ' Jasper said , he could sense how frightened and unconfident she felt .

'I'm not really good at it ' she murmured .

We all sighed while she looked up at us .

'thank you for letting me sit here today ,' she said ' you're welcome milady ' Emmett said while wiggling his eyebrows and giving her a wide smile .

She blushed while Rosalie hit his head .

We could hear Angela laughing , she finally relaxed a bit .

In everyone's mind I could still find the worry about Bella .

_I hope she'll be alright .- Emmett , Jasper , Angela _

**That was my longest one yet **** I hope you liked it !**


	10. Chapter 10

**Hi guys ! I wanted to tell you again that English is NOT my native language , it's even not supposed to be my second one , English is my third language . But I am better at it than my second language . I know my spelling and grammar isn't always right , but this is the best I can do .**

**Thank you for those who told me ( it means you like it and wanted me to know it ;p ) , I really appreciate it .**

**So from now on I'll put it up in the beginning of every new chapter **** .**

APOV

_Previously - With that out I quickly ran after Bella ._

When I got out of the cafeteria I couldn't see her anymore . So I followed her scent instead .

Her scent lead me to the toilets , I could hear her cry .

It saddened me that humans could be so cruel to each other . Especially towards Bella , everyone knew what happened to her back in Phoenix , they knew what kind of damage she had , they knew that that was probably going to be one of her weaker points . They knew she still had a lot of work to do .

I just couldn't grasp it that they couldn't understand that , you don't have to like her , I don't care if they hate her but can't they at least show her some respect or leave her alone . Hell , I would be happy if they ignored her , she wouldn't be hurting from that after all .

When I entered the toilets I could hear her sobbing , all the doors were open except for one which was closed . It was the closed one were her cries and sobs came from .

It hurt me , my dead heart was aching for this girl , she would become my best friend , I saw it and she's hurting . So it's hurting me too .

She didn't hear me enter so I gentle knocked on her door . I could hear her heart make a little jump , I probably scared her .

'this one's taken ' she murmured .

She tried to not let me hear the tears in her voice , but of course I did .

'Bella ?' I asked , of course I knew it was her but she didn't know it was me . ' It's Alice Cullen .'

'what do you want from me ' , she was shaking .

'I want to help you ' I replied her calmly , ' and I'm not saying that to trap you into something , I promise it on my heart .' Not that my heart had so much value but still .

I could hear her get up , pick up her bag and slowly open the door . The door only opened for a few inches , I could see one red , teary , chocolate brown eye .

She had gorgeous eyes , I already saw that in my vision . She's just perfect for Edward .

'I'm not going to hurt you ' I said softly as I got closer to her . She inched back for a few seconds but slowly came out of there .

She quickly dried off her cheeks and her eyes with her sleeve and looked at me .

Her hair and shirt was covered with vegetable and soaking wet , her face was pale . I never thought I would find a human who was as pale as us , vampires .

She had dark shadows under her eyes and her face looked bony . She had beautiful long , dark brown curly hair , with some streaks of red . Of course she was too skinny but I knew that would change in a few weeks .

'I look bad , don't I ' she whispered . She was sad , she really thought she was ugly , which of course isn't true . I already saw a vision of her as a vampire , the minute her mother decided that she was moving to Forks .

Thank God Edward wasn't near me that day .

'that's not true , you just look a little tired ' I said while softly putting my hand on her shoulder , I could feel her bone under It which kind of scared me .

'As for the salad and the water , well we just need to fix that don't we ?' I asked her .

I was getting really excited , finally somebody who I play dress up with again .

'Don't bother about Jessica and her little cult ,they're trash . Only living to hurt those who aren't as confident as them .' I said to her and she nodded slightly .

'Everyone laughed at me ' she whispered , ' they're just immature ' I answered her .

She froze for a moment ,' I have to go get Angela ' she murmured as she tried to get away .

' No you don't ' I told her , ' Angela is with my family .'

She froze 'but you don't talk to anybody else but your family ' she said , slightly confused .

I snorted , 'we just don't like those people , but we do like you and Angela ' I explained .

'Would you like to come with me , I can take you to my place and give you some new clothes and lunch . ' I tried to say as light and convincing as possible .

'Euhm , are you sure your parents are okay with that ?' she looked at me with wide eyes .

I smiled widely and took her hand .

BPOV

She took my hand and quickly pulled me behind her as we quickly walked towards Ms. Cope's office . She looked worried when we walked in and understanding when she saw me .

'Ms. Cope ?' Alice started ,' some kids in the cafeteria did this to Bella . Now I hope you can see that she's not capable of following her classed today . I wanted to take her to my house to freshen her up and give her some lunch . ' she finished with an innocent smile and blinked a bit too much . I tried really hard not to laugh .

Ms. Cope looked at me and shook her head , ' who did this to this poor child ' she asked Alice .

'Jessica Stanley , Lauren Mallory , Mike Newton and Tyler Crowley ma'am .' she answered quickly and then snorted , ' I'm pretty sure if you ask them to give you their phones , you'll find the videos of what they did to her on them .' she added .

'Thank you Alice , I'll give you both a note , you'll be excused for today . ' Ms. Cope said while quickly walking towards me .

' Don't worry child , they will be punished for this . I'm sorry your first day wasn't that much fun . ' she said and walked back towards her desk while murmuring 'kids these days , no manners .' Alice giggled and grabbed my hand .

She walked ahead of me and stopped in front of a black Mercedes . And signed for me to get in . When we drove off she turned up the heater and putted on some music .

'Thank you ' I whispered to her .

'you're welcome ' she said excitedly . I don't know why but she was practically bouncing in her seat . When she saw me she said ' I'm so excited , I'm going to dress you up and give you a makeover .' she squealed . I never had a makeover , it couldn't be that bad .

We passed over the bridge at the Calawah River , the road winding northward , the houses flashing past us growing farther apart , getting bigger . And then we were past the other houses altogether , driving through misty forest .

'we live apart , we like our privacy ' she added .

'what about me car ! ' I started to freak out .

'No worries , Emmett will bring it back to your house after I dropped you off ' she smiled . She was still bouncing . How could such a small person have so much energy ?

After a few miles , there was some thinning of the woods , and we were suddenly in a small clearing . The trees held their protecting shadow right up to the walls of the house that rose among them , making obsolete the deep porch that wrapped around the first story .

The house was timeless , graceful , and probably hundred years old . I was painted a soft , faded white , three stories tall , rectangular and well proportioned . The windows and doors were either part of the original structure or a perfect restoration . Their garage alone was almost as big as my house .

'wow ' I said , I couldn't find other words to describe it .

Alice giggled , ' you like it ?'

'yes , it's so beautiful , it has a certain charm .' I said still awed by what was standing in front of me .

'come on !' Alice shrieked .

She was already out the car and jumping up and down , I giggled and got out .

She opened the door and let me in . The inside was even more surprising , less predictable , than the outside . It was very bright , very open ,and very large . This must have originally been several rooms , but the walls had been removed from most of the first floor to create one wide space . The back , south-facing wall had been entirely replaced with glass , and , beyond the shad of the cedars , the lawn stretched bare to the wide river . A massive curving staircase dominated the west side of the room . The walls , the high-beamed ceiling , the wooden floors , and the thick carpets were all varying shades of white .

Suddenly Alice's mom and dad walked in . I froze , I was not expecting them to be just as beautiful as their adoptive children .

Doctor Cullen was tall and had blond hair , he had golden eyes just as his wife . What a weird color , I thought to myself . The woman had the same pale , beautiful features as the rest of them . Something about her heart-shaped face , her billows of soft , caramel-colored hair , reminded me of the ingénues of the silent-movie era . She was small , slender , yet less angular ,more rounded than the others.

They were both dressed casually , in light colors that matched the inside of the house . They smiled but also looked worried and confused at both Alice and me .

'Bella , this is my mother and father , Esme and Carlisle .' I shook their hands , they were hard and cold .' Mother ,Father this is Isabella Swan , but she wants to be called Bella .'

When she spoke my full name I saw recognition in their eyes . I sighed , did everyone in this little town knew me .

I blushed when they looked at me more intensely .

Esme walked forward and slightly brushed my cheek with her cold hand . ' Poor child what happened to you ?'

Alice again explained what happened before and I blushed when she mentioned that I had a rough time before this .

' Would you like something to eat sweetheart ?' Esme asked kindly .

'You don't have to do that for me .' I murmured .

'nonsense child , it would be my pleasure ' she replied while smiling .

'just something light please , I still can't eat much ' I said while looking down at my toes and blushing.

'of course ' she replied while walking to kitchen . Carlisle quickly followed her and I could sense they were going to talk about me .

'Come on Bella , I'll give a new shirt , just to eat of course .' she rapidly said while pulling me after her upstairs .


	11. Chapter 11

**Thank you guys again for the lovely reviews ! I'm really glad you guys like it **** . I wasn't suspecting anyone to actually reading this in the first place , so THANKS ! And again , my English isn't 100% perfect .**

ESMEPOV

Carlisle and I were talking when suddenly we heard a car coming closer towards the house . Carlisle frowned as did I . The children weren't supposed to be home yet and we weren't expecting any friends .

When the car neared we noticed it was our Mercedes , Alice at the driver's side with an unknown girl next to her .

Carlisle and I didn't say anything , we just looked at each other with a confused look . Alice gracefully jumped out the car and helped the other girl out .

Oh my , she was covered in what seemed was a salad and her hair was dripping a bit . It looked like her clothes were wet too . But that wasn't the only thing we noticed on her , far from it . She was thin , too thin .

I looked at Carlisle and suddenly I knew who she was .

'Carlisle , that's Isabella Swan , Charlie's daughter . ' I explained .

When they entered we could see that Isabella wasn't directly paying attention to us , she was looking at our beautiful home .

I suddenly felt really sad for the child .

When they finally reached us , Alice introduced us . She also explained what happened at school , I could see Isabella blushing and I felt sad for what they did to her .

I offered her something to eat and she was embarrassed to say that she couldn't eat much yet because of everything that happened .

Alice was beaming next to her , she found another victim again . I know my daughter likes clothes and all the makeover things a little bit too much . But if it is what makes her happy , I'm happy .

When I reached the kitchen I heard Carlisle behind me .

'What are we going to give her to eat ?' he questioned . When I opened the fridge there were all ingredients to make a salad . We looked at each other and sighed , Alice .

'It's not healthy ' Carlisle murmured . I looked at him , confused .

'her figure , how thin she is . I'm pretty sure she doesn't get enough rest either . With all she can eat , she won't have enough energy for the day . So she needs more sleep but I think she's having nightmares too , because everything that happened to her was traumatizing . '

'She'll get better , I can feel it ' I said confidently .

Carlisle snorted ,'what are you Alice ?' .

We both laughed until we heard Alice giggling and bouncing off the stairs with Isabella carefully behind her . She was looking at her feet .

'here's your salad dear , I hope you like it '

BPOV

After Alice practically dragged me upstairs I had to fit more than 15 shirts . When she finally found one she said it was "just" for eating .

I had a feeling she's the kind of girl that wears multiple outfits a day . She was so energetic , but I like it . She's a really nice person , a very good friend .

When we got back to the kitchen I saw Esme smiling at me kindly .

'here's your salad dear , I hope you like it ' she smiled warmly and waved me over to sit at the big table .

Alice joined me and I asked her if she wasn't going to eat . she said she already ate at school .

I saw Esme smiling when I took a bite from her salad . Man , it was really good . I found it weird to have her around but also nice at the same time . At home , I'm the one who takes care of my parents. I cooked , cleaned and made sure that everything was paid back in Phoenix with mom , and with dad I cook and clean . It's always been like that , my mom had terrible cooking skills and my dad just can't. He tried but doesn't have the skills either .

I don't mind it but it's nice to have a change , Esme made me feel younger , she made feel like a kid . It makes me happy because I never felt like that . She feels warm and good , she has a big heart .

I love my parents for who they are , don't get me wrong but , Esme is different .

'Bella , mom , she likes to be called Bella ' Alice said .

I didn't even notice that Esme tried to ask me a question .

'I'm sorry , I was daydreaming for a bit ' I murmured while blushing .

'It's okay Bella , are you finished ?' she looked at the plate . It was empty , it's been a while since I actually finished a whole plate .

I was proud of myself , it wasn't something big , but I ate an entire salad which was really good for me .

'Yes , I am . It was really good .' I ensured her .

'Thank you dear ' she answered proudly while walking back to the kitchen .

I like it that she calls me dear , mom and dad mostly call me there "baby girl " , but I'm the who's taking care of them . I don't mind it but it can get a little awkward at times .

'BELLA !' Alice was yelling while snapping her fingers in front of my eyes . ' wow , there's actually somebody home .' she smiled .

I blushed and mumbled ' yeah , sorry .'

'you're a lot like my brother .' she answered while again pulling me upstairs . 'Which one ?' I asked . That one made her laugh quit loudly .

'Edward , he daydreams all the time . ' she said ' he usually tries to block us out .'

'Why ?' I asked .

Her eyes widened for a moment before she quickly said ' nothing .'

Strange .

'Come on , let's play Barbie Bella ! ' she squealed .

She started with getting all the vegetable out of my hair and quickly putting up . She said she would fix it later . She made me try on shirts , tops , sweaters , blouses , pants ,skirts and dresses .

How is it possible that she still has all this energy .

After two hours she finally screeched 'make up and hair ! ' while quickly putting me down in a very big chair in a huge bathroom. This bathroom was bigger than my room .

She made me kneel over the sink while she quickly washed my hair . We both laughed when we saw some carrot and lettuce fall out .

I was happy Alice liked me , she's such a wonderful person , she didn't even look at me when she asked me to took my clothes of so she could dress in me in all her clothes .

Even my doctors stare at me because I look like zombie .

She dried my hair and curled it . She applied some light make up and pulled me in front of a mirror .

'TADA ! 'she screeched .

I froze , I looked good . I was still thin of course but it didn't look unhealthy anymore . Because of the makeup I looked healthy .

I was wearing a thin , blue blouse . It wasn't tight but it also wasn't lose . I covered half of my shoulders but it still didn't look naked . I was wearing a very skinny black jeans and some flats under it . I loved it .

'Thank you so much Alice ' I said softly while pulling her in a hug . She hugged me back and whispered ' you're welcome ' in my ear .

'I knew you liked it ' she smiled . 'Oh , my brothers and sister are home ' she beamed .

I frowned , 'how did you know that ?' , she looked at me wide eyed . ' I euhm heard it .' she said while walking out of the room and screaming ' stay here , I'll be right back !'

That was strange ,I didn't hear anything .

**What do you guys thing ? Tomorrow the real deal is going to happen ! Edward and Bella will meet each other for the first time ! exited ?**


	12. Chapter 12

APOV

Damn ! that girl is way too smart for her own good . She notices everything . When I was playing Barbie Bella and we were doing some randomly talking she asked me why we all have the same eye color and why we're all so pale with dark shadows under our eyes .

We won't be able to keep our secret for long . Normal humans don't notice these things at all , they just think how beautiful we look and look away . Most humans are scared of us , it's natural , but Bella isn't . She's more scared of Jessica Stanley than from us .

I could hear my brothers and sister arrive , finally ! they get to see Bella .

'Oh , my brothers and sister are home .' I beamed .

She frowned ' how did you know that ?' she asked . Damn ,normal humans would say "okay " or something like that .

'I euhm heard it ' I said and quickly walked away towards my family . 'Stay here , I'll be right back ' I yelled so Bella could hear me .

When I entered the living room everyone just came in .

EPOV

When we entered the living room we saw Alice . She was beaming but also looked a little stressed out .

_We're going to have to be soooo careful around her .She literally notices everything ! She's going to know our secret in no time . She sees too much for a human , it's like she was made to be a vampire . – Alice _

I frowned at her .

_Really Edward , she already asked me why we looked so different , the pale skin the dark shadows , the same eye colors ! She even noticed I didn't eat , I said I already ate at school but she's not going to believe lies forever .- Alice _

'Alice we can't tell her ' I said .

_That won't be necessary . I think she'll find out herself . One way or another . She's different than the other humans Edward . Haven't you listened to her mind ?- Alice_

'No I haven't ' I murmured .

_WHAT ! why not ! – Alice _

'Because I can't Alice !' I hissed .

'You can't read her mind ' Alice whispered yelled at me . Her eyes wide open in shock .

I shook my head .

_Wait what ? – Emmett_

_He can't read whose mind ? – Jasper_

_That's quite weird . – Carlisle _

'I know Carlisle , I don't know how but I just can't .'

'Ugh ! Enough with the silent conversations , can somebody tell me what's going on .' Rosalie asked , she sniffed and frowned ' is that little human still here , God she smells good . '

' Enough ! Rosalie in this family we talk with respect about others , is that clear ' Esme said firm . Rosalie didn't answer but just nodded .

'Now , what were you talking about , not everybody here can read minds .' Esme added .

'I can't read Isabella's mind ' I said .

_Rose looks so .. , dude WHAT ! – Emmett_

_Are you serious . – Jasper_

_That must be frustrating – Esme _

_Looks like the little human is a freak – Rosalie_

I growled at Rosalie and she just rolled her eyes at me .

'First of all , she likes to be called Bella .' Alice said .

Bella , it suites her , she a beautiful girl .

When I saw her enter something inside me clicked , I didn't hear what the others were thinking anymore . I was in my own little world . She had beautiful long curly brown hair and deep chocolate brown eyes . Her skin was pale , as pale as ours and when she blushed it looked like roses on her white cheeks . I didn't get her scent yet , but I'm sure it'll be perfect .

But how perfect she was , I had to leave her alone . My family would laugh , a human with a vampire. It's not right anyway and I don't see how it would be possible , I can't take an innocent girls life .

'And second , she notices everything . From our eye color to our paleness and shadows under our eyes and our eating . we're going to have to be very careful around her .' Alice explained .

' I already slipped just a few minutes ago when I said you were here . I heard you guys but Bella of course didn't . So when I said that you arrived she asked me how I knew that . '

Everyone gasped .

'We're really going to have to be careful ' Carlisle murmured while walking back to his study room .

'It doesn't matter ' Alice said simply . ' What do you mean ' Rosalie asked .

'I already saw it , she's going to know and she's going to be a vampire in the future .' Alice simply said.

'WHAT !' Everyone screamed .

Everyone was quite when we suddenly heard footsteps walking down the hall above us .

' Great , now she heard us .' Alice hissed .

'Alice ?' a small voice said from above the stairs , she was coming down . She had a beautiful voice , shy but steady .

When I could finally see her I mentally gasped . She was breathtaking . she was wearing some very skinny black jeans and a beautiful blue shirt . I revealed a few inches from her shoulder but just enough to be called decent . She had beautiful , thick curls . Some makeup and a beautiful light pink blush on her cheeks which was natural .

I blushed even more when she saw everyone .

_I'll just take some distance , just in case – Jasper _

_Look at her , she looks so beautiful . – Esme _

_Wow she's thin dude ! Hehehe look at little Eddiekins. Do you like Bella Eddie ? You want to kisssss her you want to dateeeee her … – Emmett _

I blocked him out .

' Bella , I want you to meet my brothers and sister ' she said while gently putting a hand on her shoulder .

'This is Jasper also my boyfriend ' Alice said . Jasper was standing to far from Bella to give her a hand . Bella frowned .

'He doesn't feel well today , he likes to be on his own when he's feeling a little ill .' Alice quickly said . Bella's frown didn't disappear . 'Then why were you holding hands at lunch ?' Bella asked .

We all froze .

_Damn this chick really does see everything . – Emmett_

_She's too smart for her own good . – Carlisle _

'well , I'm his girlfriend it's a little different .'

She moved Bella over towards Emmett and I saw her flinch back a little when Emmett smiled widely with his teeth showing . Finally a normal response , but who isn't afraid of Emmett . Even vampires are sometimes scared of him .

'This is Emmett, don't worry he looks all tough but he's really just a big teddy bear ' Alice whispered in her ear while Emmett let out a booming laugh .

He spread his arms and twirled her around , her breathing stopped for a few seconds and she quickly closed her eyes . We all laughed even Rosalie smiled lightly .

'Hi Bella ' he said friendly , a little bit too friendly but that's Emmett .

'Bella this is Rosalie .'

When they stopped in front of Rosalie I could hear her heart beating faster with fear . Who wouldn't , Rosalie's stare makes you beg for death sometimes , I growled to low for Bella's ear and Rosalie got up and went to her room . Bella looked down and blushed .

'she isn't a person people , don't worry , she does it all the time ' Emmett lied to her .

Bella just nodded and finally they were standing in front of me .

BPOV

We finally reached Edward when my blush was faded away from my cheeks . I don't really think Rosalie likes me .

'Bella this is Edward ' Alice said beaming , we both frowned at her and chuckled .

He looked handsome , I think everyone could hear my heart speeding up while I blushed .

He shook my hand quickly , his hand was really cold just like Alice's and Emmett's touch . There really was something different about this family .

He released his breath and said ' Hello Bella , it's nice too …' He didn't finish his sentence .

What did I do , was the first thing to spring up in my mind .

Edward froze when he breathed in , I didn't smell bad did I .

He had a thirsty look on his face and his eyes really scared me , they were coal black and filled with thirst and anger .

He slowly walked forwards to me and hissed . I felt like he was a hunter and I was his prey .

My heart started to beat faster and my eyes were wide open . All the blood drained from my face .

Suddenly out of nowhere he was in front of me and growling at me . I immediately jumped backwards and he still looked at me hungry .

What was wrong with him , with this family . One second he was being very polity and the other one he starts hissing and growling ?

He reached his hand out towards my neck and out of nowhere Emmett and Jasper were holding him back while Edward was still growling and snarling at me . He tried to fight his brothers to get to me . What did he want from me ?

They were talking to him but too fast for me to understand , I could only understand a few words but I couldn't place them into a sentence .

They pulled him out of the room and suddenly everyone looked at me . I was still standing there , eyes wide open , wild heartbeat , pale white face .

They looked at me in horror , like I just saw something I wasn't supposed to see . I was terrified of them and I wanted to get away from here as fast as possible .

There is something seriously wrong here .

**! dun dun dun dunnnnnn ! **

**Exited yet ?**

**Okay so I hope you guys know that school starts again , well here it does anyway .**

**So there might be days that I won't be able to upload a new chapter .**

**There's going to be one day every week that I won't be able to upload for sure , which will be Thursday , I have school until 4.30 pm that day , when I get home I have to make homework and then I have music classes for 2 hours and a half . When I get back I eat something and go to bed or make some more homework . SO I WON'T UPLOAD ANYTHING ON THURSDAYS ! REMEMEBER THIS FOR EVERY WEEK ! **


	13. Chapter 13

**OMG ! I'm almost at 100 reviews ! thank you guys ! **

APOV

We were all shocked . We couldn't keep the secret now anymore . I didn't even see it ! We were all looking how Jasper and Emmett practically dragged Edward out of the room who was still growling and snarling at Bella . Suddenly we all seemed to realize that Bella was still in the room , we slowly turned around and saw a terrified Bella . Her heart was beating way to fast , her eyes wide open and her breathing shallow . She was pale white and wasn't moving , she was frozen . She saw everything of course , what were we going to say to her ?

Edward is going to feel terrible , he's going to blame himself so badly . He didn't want to , we all know that . Edward respects humans just as much as Carlisle . It were his instincts and guessing from what just happened , Bella was Edward's singer . Emmett had met his too , a while ago , she didn't survive unlike Bella .

Esme , Rosalie and Carlisle were looking at Bella too . It was quite , nobody wanted to speak , nobody knew what to say to her , what to tell her .

Bella got out of her frozen shock and started walking quickly towards the door . Nobody moved until she was outside , I ran after her .

'Bella come back ! ' I begged her .

' No' she replied , surprisingly calm .

'Bella .. ' I started . 'I said no Alice ! I don't know what's wrong with your family but I don't even know . I'm going home , now .' she firmly .

I was shocked . I always thought that Bella was shy , that she didn't had the confident to talk back . I guess I was wrong .

Of course she knew that there was something wrong with our family , every normal human being would know that after seeing what just happened .

'Please Bella let me explain .' I begged her again .

She slowly turned around ' Only the truth , no more lies . '

'I can't tell you . ' I whispered , I couldn't tell her . We're not allowed to tell humans . I wanted to explain so badly , but when I asked her to explain , I realized that I couldn't .

'I thought so .' she murmured and started walking towards the forest .

'were do you think you're going ?' I asked her .

'Home .' she snapped at me .

'let me take you , you won't find your way back through the forest .' I said calmly .

'I don't want to talk Alice ' her voice sounded different than a few seconds ago .

'we don't have to talk , I can be silent . ' I murmured while looking at my feet .

She sighed and walked over towards the car .

'not a word .' she said .

I sighed , she was my best friend . We didn't spend a lot of time together and we only knew each other for a few hours but she was my best friend . I could see she was really upset and confused , but I didn't talk to her . I wanted to respect her wishes , maybe tomorrow or when she's ready .

When I pulled over at her house , she wanted to open the door I grabbed her arm gently .

'Bella , I'm really sorry for what happened . But please don't push me away from your life , you're my best friend . '

She looked confused and emotional , she needed a good rest . 'I don't know Alice , I'll have to sleep about it . You know , progress everything that has happened . I don't even know the truth Alice ! Do you know how annoying it is to know something isn't right but you don't know what it is !' She was at a point of screaming and crying at the same time .

'I know Bella and I really want to tell you , but I can't . Please don't tell your dad Bella .' She looked at me puzzled and nodded .

BPOV

I couldn't wrap my mind about what happened . Alice is the only friend I have apart from Angela , why would she lie to me ? She said she couldn't tell me the truth , is it that bad . Maybe there psychopaths or did Dr. Cullen make an army of murder machines . Maybe he tried to make superheroes but something went wrong ?

I had to look happy because Charlie would be home soon .

Crap , I forgot my salad at the supermarket . I looked at the big clock on the wall , 5.30 pm , I could still go to supermarket . But I didn't had my truck , I sighed .

When I looked outside out of nowhere my truck was standing in front of the house . I grabbed some money and my jacket and went outside . After I locked the front door , I went to my car and I saw my keys in the ignition. I frowned but didn't complain , I had my car right .

I quickly drove to the supermarket trying to forget about the Cullen's .

I was thinking about which type of salad I would pick when I suddenly heard Angela's voice behind me .

'Bella , what are doing here all by yourself ?' she asked .

'Charlie wanted to eat pizza but I can't yet so I'm just picking up some vegetables to make a salad .' she nodded when suddenly a boy wrapped his arm around her waist and gave her a small peck .

Angela blushed instantly , ' Bella this is Eric my boyfriend , Eric this is Bella .' she was still blushing .

'nice to meet you , Angela has told me lots about you Bella .' Eric said , ' I can't believe what they did to you , I'll be back at school tomorrow , I'll be there for you too .'

I blushed and murmured at thank you .

I ended up buying some dandelion , lettuce , onions , carrots , tomatoes and some chicken . I ordered dad's pizza .

The doorbell rang I quickly gave the man his money and took the pizza , when I wanted to close the door dad arrived .

'just in time I see ' he smirked .

I putted the pizza in front of him and I took my home made salad , Charlie looked at me , his eyes were confused .

'why aren't you eating any pizza Bells ?' he asked .

I sighed ' it's still too heavy for me dad ' , his eyes widened .

'why didn't you tell me ?' he said , he was feeling guilty . ' Dad it's nothing , I really like salads '

Suddenly I saw pity in his eyes . ' Bella , I heard what happened at school .' he whispered .

I froze , ' it's okay Bella , I just .. are you okay ?' I nodded quickly ' Alice Cullen helped me .'

'I heard ' he said .

We finished eating and I did the dishes . I went to bed around 11pm but I couldn't sleep , I kept thinking about the Cullen's over and over again .

When I woke up again it was 4am and I wasn't tired anymore . I sighed and quietly tip toed to my desk and took my laptop to my bed .

I made a list of how the Cullen's are different from us :

They are pale white

They're skin is ice cold and hard

They don't seem to eat

They are inhumanly perfect

They have the same eye color

They all have dark shadows under their eyes

They are faster than normal humans

They're stronger than normal humans

They have a better hearing ? ( Alice said she could hear her brothers and sister arrive when there was no sound at all )

They hiss , growl and snarl ( animalistic ? )

They have a secret

I was shocked at the results I found on the internet . But I also wasn't , It all said vampire .

**Did you like it or did you expect something else ? I hope you'll like it **


	14. Chapter 14

**OMG you guys , I have over 10 200 readers ! Thank you so much!**

BPOV

I wanted to confront them , and demand to know what happened but I knew I couldn't . Alice told me herself , she couldn't tell me even if she wanted too . It must be one hell of a secret then .

I didn't see any of the Cullen's at school today , it was sunny and I liked it . Another thing that convinced me they might me vampire's , not out in sun . I was probably getting paranoid , vampires only exits in books and movies . At least I think .

I thought about it though , there must be something special on this earth . There must be something scientist can't find , or can't explain . There has to be something , earth can't be so boring , can it ? They didn't show up for a week , even though it wasn't sunny anymore after that one day . Which just confirms my paranoia .

It was Saturday afternoon when I suddenly heard a knock on my door .

'Come in ' I said confused , dad would yell for me to come down . 'Hey Bella , it's me Jacob .' He said while opening the door .

Great , awkward Jacob . He's a nice kid and stuff but not my type . He looked down through his long hair and stood stupidly in the middle of the room .

'You can sit if you want .' I said while petting a spot on my bed .

'thanks' , he murmured . ' so , how's life going ?' he asked .

I smiled politely , ' I'm sure my dad told your dad what happened on my first day .' He nodded .

'I was happy that Cullen girl took care of you , but my dad was furious . He still believes in these stupid tribe legends .' I was curious , all of a sudden . What did Billy know ?

'what do you mean ?' I asked innocently . He didn't say anything , 'I can keep a secret .' I said .

'It's actually just a scary story Bella ' He said , ' I want to know .'

He took a deep breath , ' There are stories in our tribe about the _cold ones ._' I frowned , could it be ? 'Do you mean like , vampires ?'His eyes widened ,'How did you know ?' , 'wild guess ' I murmured .

'anyway , There are stories of the cold ones as old as the wolf legends , and some much more recent . According to the legend , my own great-grandfather knew some of them . He was the one who made the treaty that kept them off our land . He was tribal elder , like my father . You see , the cold ones are the natural enemies of the wolf – well , not the wolf , really , but the wolves that turn into men , like our ancestors . You would call the werewolves .' He stopped .

'you sure you want to hear this ?' , I didn't say anything just nodded .

He signed again , ' So you see , the cold ones are traditionally our enemies . But this pack that came to our territory during my great-grandfather's time was different . They didn't hunt the way others of their kind did – they weren't supposed to be dangerous to the tribe . So my great-grandfather made a truce with them . If they would promise to stay off our lands , we wouldn't expose them to the pale-faces .' He grinned at me .

'if they weren't dangerous , then why …? ' I was trying to understand as good as possible . Me , Isabella Marie Swan was probably right about something . I figured it out all on my own .

'there's always a risk for humans to be around the cold ones , even if they're civilized like this clan was . You never know when they might get too hungry to resist .'

'What do you mean , "civilized "?' I asked him .

'they claimed that they didn't hunt humans . They supposedly were somehow able to prey on animals instead ' He explained casually .

'And how does if fit in with the Cullen's ?' This was it , I was finally going to know if I was completely right .

He hesitated ' The legend is about them ' he whispered , ' There are more of them now , a new female and a new male , but the rest are the same . In my great-grandfather's time they already knew of the leader , Carlisle . He'd been here and gone before your people had even arrived .' He smiled darkly .

I was right , I got it right and I was going to confront them .

'Don't tell my dad or your dad I told you , they'll hate me .' He said . I smiled , 'I won't share it with any of the pale-faces ' He laughed loudly .

After he left I wanted to go to the Cullen's , I had a feeling they weren't gone . That they were just hiding away in their home . I knew I should be scared of course . I was afraid what would happen if I really was paranoid and I accuse them of being vampires without it even being true . I was worried what would happen if they knew I knew . Maybe I would be killed or used a food . Snap out of it Bella , everything will be fine . I had some trouble with finding the house but eventually I did . My heart skipped a few beats when I saw the house .

EPOV

We weren't really doing anything , we were all just sitting in the living room staring at each other or at a random place . It's been like this since Bella left and I acted so stupidly .

Suddenly Alice gasped and her eyes went unfocused while I was sucked into her vision as well .

_Bella walked outside of her house and got into her truck , she was driving and judging by the look her face she was in deep thoughts . She turned into the woods and after a while she stopped in front of our house taking a deep breath ._

The vision ended and I could see Alice beaming and the entire family starring at her , confused .

'Bella is coming over in 60 seconds ! 'she beamed .

_OMG ! I'm going to see Bella again , she's my best friend I missed her so much . Don't look at me like that Edward , she'll forgive you .- Alice_

_DUDE ! You're girlfriend's coming over , hehehehehehe , who's afraid of the big bad vampire .-Emmett _

He was laughing quit loudly when his thoughts entered my head .

_Poor child , I hope she'll be okay .-Esme_

_I swear if this little human ruins our cover I will kill her so we can live happy and in peace.-Rosalie_

_You think she knows Edward ?-Carlisle_

'I don't know ' I whispered . Her mind was silent to me , which is new for me . I couldn't bear not knowing what was going on In her mind . I'm sure things would've been different if I could've heard her mind . It was too much like a hunt , I only smelled my prey and didn't hear what it was thinking because I can't do that with animals.

We suddenly saw her old rusty old truck and we waited in horror . We didn't know what would happen but we would all come out of here differently .

Carlisle opened the door for her and she walked in . She looked terrible , she didn't had enough sleep these last few days and her hair looked too thin .she had bags under her eyes and her lips were cracked up and white . Her skin looked grayish , I knew that it was because of the anorexia but I couldn't keep the image of how she looked just a few day ago away from my mind . I still thought she looked beautiful , but she looked different .

She stood there , in the middle of the room . she looked confident and sure about herself , what I would give to read her mind right now . She looked brave . She took one deep breath and said .

'I know you're secret .'


	15. Chapter 15

**WOW , I got so much response yesterday ! thank you guys ! so many people are reading this ! Alice (she's my best friend but kinda lives very very far away , I live in Belgium she lives in Croatia ) I love ya babe and thank you for being a fangirl over and over for this story ! **

EPOV

I noticed her scent first it was heavenly , her scent is so perfect for me , it's my personal hell .

We all froze when she spoke , we thought she would bring it up smoothly during a conversation . She just stormed in and said it right to our faces . There is no way we can talk ourselves out of this , she really knows . She's too smart , inhumanly smart almost .

_Shit dude ! What are we going to tell her ? What is she thinking ?- Emmett _

I rolled my eyes , he really doesn't listen to our conversations , I just told everyone just a few days ago that I can't read her mind .

_Well , answers me Eddiekins .- Emmett_

'I can't read her mind and don't call me that ' I hissed to low for humans to hear , even Alice and Esme missed what I said .

_What did you say son , you talked a bit too quiet dear .- Esme _

'What did you say ?' Bella asked curiously , breaking the silence . We all gaped at her , she couldn't have heard it , not possible .

'well ?' she said again , she looked confused . 'Oh come on , like any of you guys actually heard what he said .'

'Bella , your ears weren't supposed to hear that even Esme and Alice didn't understand it . ' I whispered still in a sort of shock .

'What do you mean , I saw your mouth moving and I heard sort of whisper . I didn't hear you say it .' She said confused .

_She still saw and heard Edward . It was supposed to be too fast for her , not even your entire VAMPIRE family noticed it and Bella , the human , did . We can't lie anymore Edward we have to tell her . – Carlisle _

_Edward , we can trust her , I saw it – Alice _

Alice was smiling lightly while Carlisle was waiting for an answer , I nodded at both of them .

'Why did you do that ?' Bella asked curiously . 'What ?' we all answered at once . We grinned at each other .

'You nodded at Carlisle and Alice but they didn't even say or do anything .' she said .

_God , that girl has some good eyes , she would make a wonderful new born .- Jasper_

I growled at him , how could he think that . We weren't going to make her a vampire , she would lose her soul , I can't let that happen . She's so sweet and innocent , nobody deserves that , I'm taking that away from her , nobody will .

'You did it again ! ' Bella stated annoyed , 'You growled at Jasper and he didn't say or do anything . Why are you doing that , what's going on ?' She was getting angry for not getting answered .

_Wow , feisty little thing Edward , didn't thought you would fall for someone like that . She's a kitten who turns into a tiger when she gets angry dude , a bit like Rose . – Emmett_

I wanted to laugh and roll my eyes at him but I'm sure that would make her even more upset .

'Bella , the reason why I nodded at Carlisle and Alice and growled at Emmett is because I did hear them . But nobody else did . ' I began easily .

'But they didn't talk . ' she said . I could tell she wasn't that angry anymore , she was happy that she was getting some answers .

' You're right , they didn't talk . Bella , ' I started slowly , 'I can read minds . '

BPOV

What did he just say , read minds ? What does he think I am , I don't believe so easily everything people tell me .

'Yeah right ' I snorted , ' What am I thinking then ? ' I asked him bluntly .

His family suddenly started to smile , like they were all having an inside joke which they were sharing. Edward looked down , 'I can't…' I heard him mumble something to fast and silent for me to hear . 'Excuse me , I didn't understand you . ' I said .

Suddenly Emmett let out a booming laugh , ' Tell her Eddie .' I frowned .

'Oh don't worry Bella , he's just embarrassed about this . ' He said while pretending to wipe his eyes off .

' I can't read your mind Bella .' He said , I was still frowning . ' And that's embarrassing because ? ' I asked .

'He's never experienced that before Bella , he feels embarrassed because he has to admit it .' Alice giggled . It was a funny sight , all of the Cullen's apart from Edward were trying their best not to burst out laughing .

'How does it work , the mind reading ?' I asked everyone quiet waiting for Edward's response . He sighed and looked at me .

'I can't hear anyone , anywhere . I have to be fairly close . The more familiar someone's voice is , the father away I can hear them . But still , no more than a few miles .' He paused thoughtfully .' It's a little like being in a huge hall filled with people , everyone talking at once . It's just a hum – a buzzing of voices in the background . Until I focus on one voice , and then what they're thinking is clear . Most of the time I tune it all out – it can be very distracting . And then it's easier to seem normal .'

I frowned , he laughed when he saw me ' People don't think you're normal when you answer to their thoughts Bella .'

'Why do you think you can't hear me ?' he stopped laughing and looked down at me , curiously .

'I don't know ,' he murmured . 'The only guess I have is that maybe your mind doesn't work the same way the rest of theirs do . Like your thoughts are on the AM frequency and I'm only getting FM .' He grinned at me , amused .

I laughed , ' I always knew there was something wrong with me . But you never answered my first statement .' I added more seriously .

Everyone was quiet all of a sudden . Edward looked me right in the eye and said 'you were right .' I gasped , I was right , I really figured it out .

'You can't tell anyone .' He whispered . I quickly answered 'I won't , you can trust me .' He looked me in the eye again and nodded .

'I'm sure you have some more questions Bella , why won't we settle ourselves in the living room ?' Carlisle said , I was getting quit uncomfortable standing the entire time . I followed them and sat down between Alice and Edward . When Edward's leg touched mine my heart speeded up a bit and I felt something weird going through me . I blushed slightly .

'I bet you have a lot of questions don't you ?' Edward smiled . I nodded .

'How old are you all ?' I was curious . 'I'm seventeen ' Edward answered , I rolled my eyes . 'How long have you been seventeen ?'

He looked at my face for a bit before answering ,'I've been like this since 1918 . ' I nodded and looked at Alice .

'I don't remember my human life , but I was changed in 1920 ' she smiled lightly .

'I'm nineteen ' Jasper started , 'I was changed in 1863 .'

'During the civil war ?' I asked he nodded .

'I'm twenty and I was changed into this awesome dude in 1935 ' Emmett beamed . I laughed at him while he winked and Rosalie slapped his shoulder which made everyone laugh .

Rosalie surprised me by talking calmly , I thought she hated me . ' I'm 18 years old and I changed in 1933 .' She said , behind her calm voice I spotted some arrogance and pride.

Esme smiled gently ' I am 26 dear , and I was changed in 1921 .' I finally turned to Carlisle .

'Do you really want to know ?' I nodded enthusiastically . He sighed ,'I'm 23 and I was changed somewhere around the 1640's .'

My jaw practically hung on my toes when the entire family started laughing . ' He's old isn't he !' Emmett yelled . I laughed with him , I wanted to know some more .

'Don't laugh – how can you guys come out during the daytime ?' They all laughed .

'MYTH ' Emmett yelled

'Burned by the sun ?'

'Myth '

'sleeping in coffins ?'

'myth , we don't sleep at all .' Edward said ,'at all ?' He shook his head and mouthed never . I blushed a bit .

'Bella , it's getting dark , you should go home . Charlie will be worried . 'Alice said .

'But I have like , five thousand more questions ' I nagged .

' We can talk at school .' Emmett beamed , 'Yeah , don't scream to loud than Emmett or everyone is going to know .' Rosalie snapped .

Alice rolled her eyes and dragged me to my truck , she drove with me and said she could get home . I wondered how , there were so many things I wanted to know .

When I went to bed I found a piece of paper on my sheets .

Would you like to go to a special place

With me tomorrow miss Swan .

Alice saw you said yes and Charlie will be fishing .

I'll pick you up at 10 am .

Sleep Tight .

Edward .

I was going on a date with Edward Cullen tomorrow , I suddenly wasn't tired anymore .

**I won't be uploading tomorrow , sorry guys .**


	16. Chapter 16

BPOV

As I entered the kitchen there was a note on the fridge :

I'm fishing ,

Back tonight , don't forget to eat .

Go out , have fun !

Dad

I rolled my eyes , yeah right dad . I slowly ate some cereal and froze when I saw the time and remembered the note on my bed from yesterday . It was 9.40 am , I still had to shower and get ready.

I jumped up and quickly threw my food away while running upstairs and hopping in the shower , I didn't wash my hair , it wasn't dirty and I didn't have the time . The shower was warm , it relaxed my muscles and warmed me up . Dad said it would be warm today , the sun would finally come out . I wondered were Edward was taking me , he couldn't go out in the sun he said .

I picked out a dark blue jeans , a blue long sleeved blouse and my casual shoes . I used a bit of the Makeup Alice gave me , my skin didn't look so grey anymore with It . After that I brushed my teeth and I quickly combed my hair . My hair was chocolate brown , it had a healthy look , it was thick and shiny . In the sun there were a few strands of red in it . I looked bad yesterday , partly because I didn't had any sleep the last few days and I couldn't eat . I didn't put the makeup on Alice gave me and I forgot to shower, conclusion I looked sicker , but I wasn't .

I quickly picked up my grey jacket since it was warm enough to wear a thinner jacket . **(the clothes Bella is wearing are the same as she is wearing in the movie when they go to the meadow )**

At 10 am sharp , there was a light nock on the door and I prepared myself to open it . My heart was beating faster and my palms were itchy . I was nervous but not because I was scared , I knew I was supposed to be scared , after everything that happened . But I wasn't , I felt oddly safe with him near me . Even though I only saw him three times in total .

I opened the door and he welcomed me with a beautiful , breath taking crooked smile . I've never seen him laugh like this , but it sure was the most beautiful thing I'd ever witnessed . It was my favorite smile in the world .

As he smiled , my already faster beating heart started to beat faster and he chuckled . I blushed when I realized he could hear my heart beating in my chest .

'Your blush is lovely .' He said while touching my cheek with his cold hand . I felt a jolt and I think my heart stopped beating .

I realized I didn't say hi to him , so I said Hi .

He chuckled ' Hello Bella ' , again that crooked smile which made me blush again .

'Are you ready to go ?' He asked me softly , ' You don't have to , I can always go home if you don' want to . I would understand if you'd rather ..' He was speaking so fast I almost couldn't understand him .

'Edward ' He stopped talking and looked at me , ' I would love to join you .' His eyes showed a sparkle when I said that and he held out his arm so I could take it . He was a true gentlemen I thought . I closed the door and got in his shiny Volvo .

EPOV

When she closed the door I breathed in and my car was filled with her heavenly scent . It was bearable but barely . She smelled so sweet , like strawberries and freesia . She should be afraid of me, but clearly she wasn't . I had heard her heart speed up and I saw the blush creep up in her cheeks .

'Were are we going ?' she asked . Her voice was sweet and innocent . She was so pure and good , if I had a heart , It would be beating wildly by now .

'Just a place I like to go when it's sunny .' I smiled at her she smiled back and that was the most beautiful I ever saw . That was going to be my new goal , make Bella smile as much as possible . She looked better today but Alice and Carlisle explained to me that she wasn't wearing her makeup and stuff .

She looked like she was biting her tongue , she told us yesterday that she had so many questions . 'You have some questions ? ' I asked trying not to laugh at her face . She blushed ' just a few ' . ' Go ahead than .' I encouraged her .

She didn't say anything for a few seconds . 'Do you mind if I asked you a few questions ?' I asked her . She nodded and looked at me .

'What's your favorite color ?' I asked her , I wanted to know normal small details about her .She rolled her eyes , ' it changes from day to day .'

'what's it today ' I asked . ' probably brown .' That surprised me . 'why ?' I asked her .

'Brown is warm , I miss brown . Everything that's supposed to be brown – tree trunks , rocks , dirt – is all covered up with squashy green stuff here . ' I snickered at her explanation .

'your favorite book ?' I asked her . 'Wuthering heights ' she immediately answered . 'You like classics ?' she nodded love it , she mouthed at me .

When I pulled over I ran over at her at vampire speed , her eyes widened but went back to normal size immediately . She really wasn't scared at all , she surprised me .

BPOV

When I saw the trail I frowned but immediately went to the trial but stopped when I felt a hand around my arm . 'This way .' He said while nodding at the forest . I frowned as he chuckled , I won't get you lost .' He said confident , I could see he was in his element.

He stared at me , 'Do you want to go home ?' I heard anxious and another kind of pain in his voice . I shook my head .

'I'm not a good hiker .' I answered dully .'You'll have to be very patient .'

'I can be patient –if I make a great effort .' He smiled , holding my glance . 'If you want me to hack five miles through the jungle before sundown , you'd better start leading the way .' I said as stalked into the woods . He came towards me and started to lead the way .

It wasn't as hard as I had feared . The way was mostly flat , and he held the damp ferns and webs of moss aside for me . When his straight path took us over fallen trees or boulders , he would help me , lifting me by the elbow , and then realizing me instantly when I was clear . His cold touch on my skin never failed to make my heart thud erratically . I knew he could hear it which made me blush every time .

'Are we there yet ?' I teased , pretending to scowl .

'Nearly .' He smiled at the change in my mood .I could definitely see a lightening in the trees ahead , a glow that was yellow instead of green . I picked up the pace ,my eagerness growing with every step . He let me lead now , following me noiselessly .

I reached the edge of the pool of light and stepped through the last fringe of ferns into the loveliest place I had ever seen . The meadow was small , perfectly round , and filled with wildflowers – violet , yellow and soft white . The sun was directly overhead ,filling the circle with a haze of buttery sunshine . I sat down in the middle of it .

Edward was still at the edge of the meadow . He hesitated and stepped into the sunlight .

_2 hours later _

Edward in the sunlight was shocking . I couldn't get used to it , though I'd been staring at him all afternoon . His skin , literally sparkled , like thousands of tiny diamonds were embedded in the surface . He sat perfectly still across from me so we could look at each other and stare at each other faces .

'what happened , you know , when we first met at your house and you tried to get to me ?' He flinched back .

'I wasn't prepared for your scent , your smell , smells better to me than to anybody else .It's almost irresistible to me. You know how everyone enjoys different flavors , for us blood tastes almost the same all the time apart from human blood of course . But when I caught your smell something in my brain switched and I wasn't me anymore Bella . ' He explained .

'I don't scare you ?' he asked amused . I laughed and shook my head .

'What are you thinking ?' he asked more seriously , 'I hate not knowing what you think .'

I took a deep breath 'I was wishing that I could believe that you were real . And I was wishing that I wasn't afraid .'

'I don't want you to be afraid .' His voice was just a soft murmur . ' Well, that's not exactly the fear I meant , though that's certainly something to think about. ' He moved quickly until he was closer to me . His golden eyes mesmerized me .

'what are you afraid of then ?' He whispered intently .

But I couldn't answer . As I had just that once before ,I smelled his cool breath in my face. Sweet , delicious , the scent made my mouth water . It was unlike anything else . Instinctively , unthinkingly , I leaned closer , inhaling .

And he was gone , his face and body away from mine .

'I'm sorry Edward .' He didn't response .

In less than a second he was at the other side of the meadow , walking away from me .

'Please don't go .' I said . He didn't slow down . 'I care about you Edward , I think I'm falling in love with you .'

He froze but kept walking after that .

'Don't leave Edward ! 'I yelled at him , I was mad at him . He just heard that I cared about him and all he could do was leave ? 'Don't you see it ! ' He shouted back at me he was mad too . ' I'm not good for you , I'm dangerous Bella , we don't belong together !' He screamed I could see the sadness fill his eyes and his face . ' That's not true Edward !' I yelled at the top of my lungs .

'Don't you feel it , whenever we touch I get this feeling I never had before , you make me feel alive Edward !' I was still yelling as was he when he answered .

'Bella I'm dead ! I'm wrong ! ' He yelled .' It's so confusing not knowing what you think !' He yelled back but not as loud as before .

'You want to know what I think ! ' I shouted .

'It always looks like you're trying to say goodbye to me , like you'll disappear just like you're doing right now .' I was still shouting but my voice grew quieter when I talked further .

'I don't know how you feel . Look at me , I'm absolutely ordinary , clumsy and ugly ,almost disabled and then look at you . ' I said while waving at him .

Suddenly all the anger and confusion left his face and he was in front of me again . His gaze lovingly and soft . 'You don't see yourself very clearly , you know . ' He murmured while stroking my cheek .

I shrugged and rolled my eyes . ' Trust me just this once – you are the opposite of ordinary . ' His voice was so soft and intense I blushed and dropped my gaze to his chest .

'I won't be saying goodbye Bella ' He murmured silently . 'Not anymore .'

'How's the thirst ' I asked quietly . ' I've not been thinking about it .' he whispered .

'There are other hungers , that I don't understand yet , that are foreign to me .' My heart skipped a beat when I understood what he was saying .

He was staring at my face never leaving my eyes when suddenly his started to travel to my mouth and back to my eyes . So slow I didn't even know it was happening he was cupping my face and slowly leaning in .

He hesitated – to gauge my reaction and to test himself . And then his cold , marble lips pressed very softly against mine . I moaned a bit but he didn't response , I pressed my lips a little bit harder on his lips and he returned the favor . What neither of us was prepared for was my response . Blood boiled under my skin , burned in my lips . My breath came in a wild gasp . My fingers knotted in his hair , clutching him to me . My lips parted as I breath in his heady scent .

I felt him turn unresponsive beneath my lips . His hands gently but with irresistible force , pushed my face back . I opened my eyes and I saw him looking in my eyes . I saw so much love in his eyes it made my heart beat faster .

'Bella , I've fallen in love with you too .' He said , my heart stopped and I felt whole . I've never felt like this before , I wish it could go on forever . I smiled widely at him and he smiled back pressing his marble lips against mine once more .


	17. Chapter 17

BPOV

I think I stopped breathing for a moment . Did he actually say that or was it just my imagination . It must've been my imagination , how is it possible for somebody like him to love somebody like me ?

'Bella? ' he murmured against my skin . We were still standing very close and his lips were making a feather light pattern on my cheek . 'Breath Bella , your heart always seems to beat to fast when I'm with you .'

I blushed , he was right of course . He snickered , ' I think I'm right .' He murmured to himself . He pressed his lips against mine ones more and took my hand .

'Can I show you something ?' He asked excitingly . I frowned and nodded , he shrugged and grabbed my arms and lifted me on his back .

'I want to show you how I travel .' He said quietly , 'Hold on tight .'

And then he was running .

If I'd ever feared death before in his presence , it was nothing compared to how I felt now . He streaked through the dark , thick underbrush of the forest like a bullet , like a ghost . There was no sound , no evidence that his feet touched the earth .

His breathing never changed , never indicated any effort . But the trees flew by at deadly speeds , always missing us by inches .

I was too terrified to close my eyes ,though the cool forest air whipped against my face and burned them . I felt as if I were stupidly sticking my head out the window of an airplane flight . And for the first time in my life , I felt the dizzy faintness of motion sickness .

Then it was over . We'd hiked hours this morning to reach Edward's meadow , and now , in a matter of minutes , we were back to his Volvo .

'Exhilarating , isn't it ?' His voice was high , excited .He stood motionless , waiting for me to climb down . I tried ,but my muscles wouldn't respond . My arms and legs stayed locked around him while my head spun uncomfortably .

'Bella ?' he asked , anxious now .

'I think I need to lie down .' I gasped . 'Oh sorry .' He waited for me , but I still couldn't move . 'I think I need help ,' I admitted .

He laughed quietly , and gently unloosened my stranglehold on his neck .

EPOV

Running with Bella was amazing . I could share something I liked with her , she got dizzy which scared me for a bit but she's alright .

I wanted to leave her , I'm not good for her , she deserves so much more than me . She whispered that she had fallen in love with me . I was star struck but I still wanted to leave , when she explained her opinion about how she sees and feels everything I was shocked . She actually thought that I didn't want her . She thought she was ugly , how could she think that . She's perfect in every single way . If I would have a heart it would be beating faster when I would see her . I would blush if we would make eye contact and my heart would stop beating if she touched me .

I love the way her heart responses to me , I love the way her heartbeat changes I love that way she blushes . I love the way she bites her lips , I love the way her eyes have that spark whenever she sees me . I love the way her warm lips feel under mine whenever we kiss .

I realized it a little too late that I wouldn't leave her , that I couldn't and that I would never try . I could already see the hurt in her eyes when I was trying too . And I promised myself to never make her feel that way ever again , I would never see that again in her eyes .

As I got closer and closer to her house , I could see her getting anxious . I could see that she also didn't want to say goodbye yet . I was hoping she would invite me in , I could climb through her window when Charlie was asleep if she wanted too .

I drove one-handed holding her hand on the seat , the warmth of her skin felt nice . Most of time I was looking at her . The window was open , her hair blowing out the open window .

I turned the radio to an oldies station , and sang along with a song I'd ones heard .

She frowned , 'you like fifties music ?' she asked me .

'Music in the fifties were good . Much better than the sixties , or the seventies , ugh !' I shuddered , she laughed again . 'The eighties were bearable ' I added .

'How did you become like this ? ' She asked curiously .

' Carlisle found me in a hospital in the summer of 1918 . I was seventeen , and dying of the Spanish influenza .' I heard her intake a deep breath , I looked down into her deep chocolate brown eyes .

' I don't remember it well – it was a very long time ago , and human memories fade .' I tried to remember something as hard as I could . 'I do remember how it felt when Carlisle saved me . It's not an easy thing , not something you could forget .'

I remember how painful it was , and how long . I begged Carlisle to make it stop , I begged him to kill me . He didn't do it , he kept on apologizing telling me it would be better .

'What happened to your parents ?' she asked , biting her lip .

'They had already died from the disease I was alone . That way why he chose me . In all the chaos of the epidemic , no one would ever realize I was gone .' She nodded just when I reached her house , she sighed .

'I want to stay with you .' She murmured while looking down at her lap . 'Can't I come in ? ' I asked her gently .

She looked up quickly , her eyes wide open her heart skipped a few beats .

BPOV

I couldn't picture it , this godlike creature sitting in my father's shabby kitchen chair .

' Would you like to ?' I asked him.

'Yes , if it's all right . ' He really wanted to join me , my heart was beating faster against my chest . I heard the door close quietly , and almost simultaneously he was outside my door , opening it for me.

'Very human ,' I complimented him .

'It's definitely resurfacing.'

He walked beside me in the night , so quietly I had to peek at him constantly to be sure he was still there . In the darkness he looked so much more normal . Still pale , still dreamlike in his beauty , but no longer the fantastic sparkling creature of our sunlit afternoon .

I opened the door for him and we got in , not saying a word .

I ate some leftovers from Charlie's fishing trip since and made some for when he would come home . Edward and I talked for about an hour when we heard Charlie pull up .

I froze , not knowing how he would react on a boy in his house . I felt Edward pull me against his chest , his lips in my hair .

'Relax , it'll be fine .' He kissed the top of my head and took my hand , leading me towards the living room .

When the door opened I heard Edward chuckle , probably because my heart was beating twice as fast as normal because of two reasons . One I was holding his hand , two I had to tell my dad I am dating .

'Hey Bells how was your ..' He froze when he saw Edward , 'day .' He said .

'Dad , this is Edward Cullen . Edward this is Charlie .' I tried to say as calm as possible . Edward rose from his seat and gave Charlie a firm hand shake .

'Bells , can I speak to you in the kitchen , alone .' I nodded , afraid my voice would shake to much if I would actually talk .

'It'll be alright .' Edward whispered in my ear , I felt my blush coming up as I felt his cold breath on my ear . I stumbled to the kitchen and I saw Charlie looking at my face , looking very deeply in thought .

'You love him .' He murmured , my heart stopped . 'You don't have to say anything , I can see it Bella. And that kid loves you too .' I relaxed a bit .

'Damn Bells , I've never seen two people more in love than you two .' I blushed . 'How long have you guys been dating ?' He asked while taking a sip of his coffee .

'This afternoon .' I said , he practically shocked in his coffee . 'What !' He almost yelled .

'Wow , well , you guys , seem euhm , very euhm , attracted to each other and ..' He stopped and looked into my eyes .

'Be safe Bella , I hope your mom told you everything you need to know .' I blushed wildly and nodded furiously . I do not want a sex talk with Charlie .

'Go get that Edwin guy , I need to have a word with him . ' Charlie said .

'Dad ! His name is Edward ! ' He rolled his eyes and mentioned me to get him .

EPOV

I laughed when I heard what they were talking about , like that was even possible , I wished it was possible for us of course .

'He wants to speak with you .' Bella said while quickly walking into my embrace .

'Are we boyfriend and girlfriend ?' she whispered against my chest , purposely not looking for eye contact . I lifted her chin with two of my fingers and collected as much love in my gaze as possible .

'We're much more Bella .' I whispered while leaning into her pressing my lips firmly against hers . I could feel her blood moving beneath her skin but it didn't bother me .

Suddenly we heard Charlie clearing his throat , Bella pulled back instantly while blushing furiously . I chuckled and followed Charlie into the kitchen .

_This boy better really love her . If he breaks her heart I will hunt him down .-Charlie_

I liked the way Charlie cared about his daughter .

'Son , what are your intentions with my daughter ?' He asked seriously .

'I cared about her since the moment I saw her sir and It has only grown into love . '

_Damn , he really loves her . I can see it in his eyes , it's way too early for them to be so in love . But if they love each other I can't stop it .-Charlie_

'I can see you love each other so you have my blessing but hurt her and you'll wish you've never been born .' He said .

He had no idea whom he was threatening but I liked the way he was protective about Bella .

I left some time later , ready to face my family .


	18. Chapter 18

EPOV

'ARE YOU FRICKING KIDDING ME EDWARD ! ' Rosalie yelled . Her mind wasn't PG-13 . Emmett tried to shush her .

'Don't Emmett ! How could you Edward ! Fall in love with a human ! I don't want to move again ! ' Emmett was trying to hold her back but she was furiously struggling his strong grip on her .

'We won't have to move Rose .' I tried to answer her as calm as possible .

'Don't you Rose me ! She's human , breakable , she's supposed to be our damn food Edward !' I wanted to yell at her but Suddenly Esme , Carlisle and the rest of my family was in front of us . Jasper and Alice trying to keep me back and Carlisle and Emmett Rosalie . Esme was standing in between us facing Rosalie and judging her mind , she wasn't really happy .

'Rosalie Lillian Hale , we do not talk that way about our family .' Esme was talking very calmly but everyone could hear the anger in her voice . When Esme was mad , you feared her , a lot .

Rosalie rolled her eyes and we all held our breaths , you simply do not roll your eyes at your mother , but Esme did not tolerate that at all . 'She isn't family Esme , she 's just a human .'

'Human or not Rosalie , we do not talk about people that way and don't you ever roll your eyes at me again .' Esme said furiously , ' and she is family .'

I had to fight myself not to smile brightly while Rosalie's jaw practically touched the ground . Her eyes were furious but she wasn't going to speak anymore .

_You better watch your human girl Edward ,if she tells one person or risks our secret . I will personally end her .- Rosalie _

I growled at her and I felt Alice's and Jaspers hands holding me tighter .

'Rosalie don't torture your brother with your thoughts .' Carlisle sighed .

I'm going for a walk I murmured . As I left the house I ran as fast as I could towards my Bella , hoping I could watch her sleep .

BPOV

I was nervous for tomorrow . School last week was good , after Alice and the other Cullen's defended me , Jessica and her group didn't bully me anymore . Of course they weren't exactly friendly or nice but hey , who cares .

The ignored me most of the time , or just laughed sometimes while staring at me . They "accidently " walked into me but nothing serious .

I'm very grateful for what they did , after that Monday , Angela's boyfriend sat with us and he wasn't afraid to speak his mind . He was pretty cool and really sweet to Angela . I could see they were happy.

Of course I was nervous because I would show up tomorrow at school as Edward Cullen's girlfriend . I was scared of what they were going to say , of course they were going to look and stare at us all week , maybe ever longer . But it would stop after we weren't new anymore .

I'm sure Jessica and Lauren will be mad , I noticed them talking about Edward a lot . They want him , I'm scared of what will happen , but at least I have some friends now .

I was laying in my bed almost asleep when I suddenly heard my window open and close . I think my heart stopped .

I suddenly felt an ice cold finger stroking my cheek and relaxed instantly . I turned around so I could face him and smiled .

I went to the other side of my bed so he could join me . I patted the spot which I cleared for him ' Come on .' I encouraged him .

He laughed quietly and joined me , laying on the covers so wouldn't get cold . I stared into his eyes and I felt home .

I sat up , not wanting to sleep yet . He took my face in his hands and caressed my face , he was touching my face like I was made of the thinnest glass and I would break any moment . His eyes traveled to my lips and his teeth bit his lip . My heart stammered , that was the sexiest thing I'd ever witnessed in my life .

He slowly came closer and I closed my eyes , I could feel his cold breath on my lips and tongue , he tasted delicious .

I wanted to moan when I felt his cold lips touch mine , If I could I would spend my entire day kissing him . It felt so perfect , like we were made to do this , like we were made for each other .

Then he did something I wouldn't expect him to do since he pushed back earlier today when I pressed my lips harder against his . He pressed harder to my lips , molding his with mine . Of course I pressed back and his lips started to move against mine , I couldn't stop myself from moaning and heard him chuckle lightly when I did .

He didn't stop and we continued our little make out session until I felt myself being pressed back onto my pillow , I opened my eyes briefly and I saw him hovering over me . His eyes closed and an expression of pure love and joy on his face . He was still moving his lips against mine when I suddenly heard Charlie coming up stairs and Edward was standing in the middle of the room , away from the bed .

'Get in the closet !' I whispered desperately and that very second he disappeared into my closet . I felt like a bad teenage girl , hiding her boyfriend in her closet .

I quickly turned around and closed my eyes when I heard Charlie open the door . I exaggerated my movements and breathing until I heard him close his door to his bedroom .

Luckily for me Charlie had a gift for sleeping immediately wherever he is.

'You can come out .' I whispered towards the closet and a smiling Edward walked out of it . He slowly walked back to me and climbed on the bed .

'Go to sleep my love .' He whispered while kissing my head , I blushed and closed my eyes , surprised by how tired I was .

I fell asleep in his arms and dreamt about Edward .

APOV

'Rosalie you need to chill out babe .' Emmet said , Edward had just left the house and we all knew he didn't went on a walk .

Rosalie rolled her eyes at him and crossed her arms . I felt kind of stupid for telling them my vision earlier , but I couldn't keep it to myself , this was so amazing .

My best friend was dating my brother , they've both been alone and sad for too long .

'Rose you don't understand the feelings they have towards each other .' Jasper said . Carlisle frowned . 'What do you mean Jasper ?'

'They're feelings , both Edward and Bella are as strong as ours towards each other . ' We looked at each other with our eyes wide open .

'I dare to say their feelings for each other are stronger than ours .' Jasper added .

'That's complete bullshit Jasper ! .' Rosalie yelled again . 'Language !' Esme scolded at her .

'Are you sure Jasper ?' Carlisle asked while putting his hand on Esme's shoulder .

It of course was strange but I already saw it . They are mates ,no doubt about that . We were all shocked that they already had such feeling towards each other especially Bella . It's kind of impossible , those strong emotion only come when you're turned .

'I saw it .'I said , they all turned their heads to me .

'I saw it , Bella's going to be a vampire .', ' When ?' Carlisle asked me .

'I don't know the exact date , but not more than 2 years . She kind of looks the same only healthier , she has her figure back and her face and her body looks like it did before everything happened only a bit thinner but she'll be around the age she's now .' I explained while the entire family was gaping at me .

'I don't understand how .' Esme said , ' we all know how Edward feels about this life , I know for sure he doesn't want that for her .'

'Maybe something will happen to her , an accident or an illness or something like that .' Jasper said .

'How can he do it , kiss her and touch her ?' Emmett asked .

I wanted to answer him but suddenly a vision started in my head .

_Edward climbed Bella's house and slowly opened the window to get in and closed it . He stroked Bella's face and she turned around smiling ._

_She moved herself to the other side of the bed so Edward could join her and he did .He caressed her face in his hands softly and he stared intensely into her eyes ._

_Then they kissed it started out innocent , lips to lips not moving but when they started adding pressure , they started moving with each other and really kissing each other .Edward seemed to be enjoying himself just as much as Bella ._

_He didn't seem to have trouble at all , they suddenly broke apart when Charlie went upstairs . Bella fell asleep in Edward's arms ._

I squealed thatwas so romantic , I wish I was able to fall asleep in Jasper's arms . They were so cute and perfect together they were sweet .

I looked at my family , they were looking at me , confused for my squealing .

'Trust me Emmett , Edward has no problem at all with touching and kissing her yet .' I smiled widely . 'What do you mean ?' He asked .

'Let's just say they're having a lot of fun right now ' I smirked .

'ARE THEY HAVING SEX ' Emmett boomed , Rosalie rolled her eyes and slapped Emmett's head . 'What babe ?' He pouted .

'I don't know if they can have sex Emmett .' I rolled my eyes at him as he was still pouting .

'They were just making out Emmett and Charlie almost walked in on them .' He laughed .

'Wait , you said you don't know if they can have sex ? How is he going to survive . ' We all rolled our eyes at that one .

'Emmett love isn't all about sex .' Rosalie said , we were all surprised it was her who said it .

'But … ' He stuttered

'They'll be able to do it when she's a vampire Emmett , she's to breakable now and why are thinking about that already , they've been together since today Emmett .' Rosalie was being pretty unpredictable lately , at some points .

I'm wondering what will happen at school tomorrow when everyone will found out they are dating , I want to see Jessica and Lauren's faces .

We all changed our schedules , Edward would have almost every class with Bella and those he didn't have with her , I have . It's going to be so much fun .

**Thank you guys for reading ! I'm almost at 20 000 viewers :D **

**Next : Edward , Bella and the Cullen's go** **to school !**


	19. Chapter 19

**I'm glad you guys liked it ! **

BPOV

I was having a very nice dream . It was just me and Edward , nobody else , I was normal and beautiful just like him . We were in our meadow , we weren't talking we were just enjoying each other's company .

'Bella ' I heard someone whisper , weird because Edward's face wasn't close to mine , he was smiling down at me .

'Bella , wake up my love .' Feather light kisses were peppering my face , trying to wake me up . Normally I would be mad if someone woke me up . But I would love to be woken up like this forever .

I opened my eyes , very slightly . I saw Edward's face just inches from mine , he had my favorite crooked smile on his face .

'Good morning ,' He chuckled while leaning down to kiss me . His lips were gentle against mine , they were welcomed and loved .

'I better get ready .' I blushed as he pressed his forehead against mine and stared lovingly into my eyes .

I quickly got up and grabbed some random clothes and took a quick shower . My hair looked actually nice today .

As walked downstairs I could smell bacon , eggs and toast . I smiled when I saw Edward standing in center of the kitchen , his back towards me and his hands in front of him , turning the eggs .

'That smell good .' I said , he turned around and smiled as he placed my plate with the eggs on the table . He mentioned me to sit on his lap and I nodded eagerly .

'Were did you learn how to cook ?' I asked , surprised by how amazing it tasted , he was better than me .

'Cooking channel .' He murmured , I could feel his lips on my hair , my shoulders his hands roaming gently on my back and my legs . I couldn't concentrate on my food , I just ate what was in front of me.

'Good job Bella ' He murmured while turning me around so he could kiss me on the lips . 'What do you mean ?' I asked as he pulled back .

He mentioned at my plate , I ate everything , he cooked enough for nearly two persons . 'Well , that explains why I'm so full . ' I murmured .

He laughed and took my hand , ' we have to get going or we'll be late at school .' I quickly picked up my bag and my jacket and we left .

EPOV

I could hear her heart beating faster as we entered the school's property . It wasn't the kind of fast beating her heart did whenever I touched her . She was nervous and a bit scared , she doesn't have to be . I listened to Emmett's mind yesterday and I was surprised what I found there , he feels very protective about her , like she's his little sister . We were all surprised how Emmett reacted the first time he heard what happened on the news , and we didn't even knew her then .

He would be a big brother for her , a protector . Jasper would definitely help with calming her keeping her emotions under control .

Alice would be a best friend for her , Alice already saw it was going the happen and she already thought that way about Bella .

And then of course there's Rosalie , I told Bella to ignore her , like I do . But she can't , she still wonders why Rosalie doesn't like her , why she's so mean to her . I told her Rosalie is jealous of her , it's a part of the truth but I'd rather let Rosalie tell Bella herself when she's ready . I don't like telling other people's story , I feel like I might tell more than they would tell them , because of the mind reading thing .

'It'll be okay Bella .' I shushed her as she was nervously shaking her leg , I took her hand in mine and welcomed her warmth . It didn't feel strange like some other vampires would recall it as , it felt good, to me , it felt like home . Because she is my home .

'I know .' She murmured , still shaking her leg . ' Then why are you so nervous ? ' I asked her , I still don't like the fact that I can't read her mind .

'I just .. ' she sighed and moved her hand through her hair , ' I don't know how everyone will react and I'm scared that they'll start teasing me again .' she was looking at her feet , if I wasn't a vampire I'm sure I would've heard it .

'Bella , do you want us to pretend we're not together ?' I asked her trying to hide the pain in my voice as good as possible .

She looked up immediately ,her eyes wide ' What ! no , of course not ! ' I smiled and touched her cheeks as they turned into the loveliest shade of pink .

Every time I touched her I felt like an electric jolt . I know that's the way Carlisle and Esme , Rosalie and Emmett and Jasper and Alice feel whenever they touch .

I know she's my mate , no doubt about that one . I smiled at her as she looked at our entwined hands.

Just when I was about to ask her if we could leave the car , Emmett's jeep pulled up next to us . Emmett's big smile greeted Bella and she chuckled .

Emmett wave forcefully at her , we could practically see the car moving . Bella laughed harder and waved back . I just rolled my eyes and Emmett mouthed 'Hey Eddiekins .'

I growled and Bella laughed , 'why does he call you Eddiekins ?' , I laughed ' About 20 years ago Emmett kept and kept calling my Eddie , so I said to him , call my everything but Eddie . So he came up with Eddiekins .' Bella laughed and looked at Emmett who winked at her .

'I hate that name .' I added

_That's why I love it , my dearest brother –Emmett_

I shrugged .

_Ugh please Emmett , don't communicate with the human girl –Rosalie_

_I wonder if she wants to go shopping next week . Oh , we could go to Port Angels! –Alice _

I quickly chuckled and gave Bella a sweet peck on her lips .

_OMFG ! Is that Bella Swan , she's in Edward Cullen's car instead of his family ? OMG , they just kissed , I have to tell Lauren ! – Jessica ._

I growled , Bella frowned ' What's wrong ?', I sighed , ' Nothing love , Jessica just saw us and she can't wait to tell Lauren of course .' I rolled my eyes .

Bella sighed deeply and we got out of the car , my family walking close to us . Emmett and Rosalie in front of us and Alice and Jasper behind us .

We were walking with our hand entwined and our arms pressed against each other lightly .

_You guys really look great together Edward , I can sense your love all the time . It's cute and sickening at the same time . –Jasper_

I wanted to laugh at that one but I kept quiet .

BPOV

I didn't want to say goodbye to Edward yet , I didn't want to go to class alone . Of course I would have Angela , but she doesn't know everything . I told her that Alice had helped me that day after lunch . And Angela told me what the rest of the Cullen's had done for her .

I sighed as I wanted to walk away but Edward tightened his grip around my hand slightly and pulled me back . ' Were do you think you're going ?' He asked me playfully .

'To class ?' I frowned , he shook his head ,' I'm coming with you , I changed my schedule , we have almost every class together and those we don't have together you'll have with Alice .'

I smiled brightly , I was really happy because everyone was kind of scared of the Cullen's . I was scared of Rosalie most of the time , maybe a little of Jasper too , but he was just so distant , he's nice but seems sad a lot of the time .

He untwined our hands and I looked at him , frowning . 'I don't want everyone to start screaming and shouting yet . You still have to wake up .' He joked .

Everyone would know by now , Lauren can't keep anything to herself and of course she wasn't going to keep this to herself at all .

I could already imagine it , the ugly girl together with the Greek God . They would probably laugh and joke , but I didn't care that much anymore . I was happy with him and his family .

We walked into class behind some others and quickly went to our seats , thank God these table are made for three . Angela was sitting at the left corner of the table , she smiled when she saw me and her eyes widened when she saw Edward behind me .

I sat in the middle and Edward on the right , his hand immediately took mine again . Nobody could see but Angela . She smiled and whispered 'I'm so happy for you , you look good together .' In my ear. I smiled brightly at her and blushed a little .

I could hear everyone whispering and I heard both of our names at the back of the class , but I simply didn't care . I had Edward beside me and Angela on my left .

EPOV

Bella seemed relaxed and after Angela told her she was happy for us , she was completely relaxed . I couldn't sense a single worry yet . Of course then the talking started behind us , I was happy Bella couldn't hear them .

'Omg , what does he like sees in her ? She ugly and I'm like not . I'm sure she's a bad fuck anyway .' Lauren said while Jessica laughed with her .

'Come on Lauren , back of a bit .' Mike murmured , I was surprised , nobody speaks back to Lauren or Jessica , ever . She raised her eyebrows , ' Excuse me ?'

'Lauren , even you can see they're really attracted to each other , I mean look at them , they're not even touching but there is something that connects them .' Everyone gasped and I wanted to do that too . Who knew that there was actually a brain in there .

'Wow Mike , that's just bullshit !' She sneered louder , everyone heard her this time . Everyone turned around to look at her except for Bella and me .

'Would you like to share something with the class Lauren .' Mister Mason said with a monotone voice.

'Um , yeah ! Mike says I'm not right and I'm like always right !' She was being very fake dramatic .

'According to your tests Lauren , I wouldn't say you're always right . I would say you're not right most of the time . ' Everyone looked at Lauren while laughing a bit , she just snorted and stood up .

'Come on sir , just look at them , Bella is ugly as fuck ! How is Edward even able to date her .' I wanted to jump up but I froze when I saw Bella's face . I thought she would try to ignore it but obviously she wasn't , tears were running over her cheeks and she bit her lips , trying to stop it . I only saw red from that moment and before mister Mason only had the chance to speak back to her I got up and turned around , facing a terrified Lauren .

'How dare you talk about her that way ! .' I snapped at her , ' She's beautiful , smart , kind , caring , loving and incredible , everything you'll never be . Just face it Lauren , you're pathetic , making fun of others that way .' I tried to finish my sentence as calm as possible and everyone was looking at me , wide eyed and terrified .

Mister Mason was smiling at me and went back to teaching , 'eyes on the blackboard people .' he said , I could still hear the smile in his voice .

_They looked terrified from him , serves them well , they've been picking on others for too long . Isabella is such a nice girl , she seems happier today . Cullen and her look good together . –Mister Mason _

I looked at Angela and she smiled at me .

_That was a really nice thing to do .They really love each other , everyone can see that . There's just something in their way of moving and looking at each other . –Angela _

I finally looked at my Bella and she was smiling brightly , her eyes were still filled with tears but I could see love and happiness in them . I took her hand again and squeezed it a bit , she smiled and squeezed back .

Today was going to be great .


	20. Chapter 20

**Thank you guys so much for your nice reviews ! OMG , I've got 20 111 viewers , it's a lot to me and I love you guys for being so kind and stuff in your reviews !OMG you guys this is chapter 20 !  
**

BPOV

When Lauren started to make fun of me , I didn't really care until she said what I've been thinking all the time . I know I don't belong with Edward , Look at me and look at him . But it just feels right , that must count for something right ? I couldn't keep my tears inside , I felt them building up and building up and I bit my lip to try to keep them from falling but they did . Tears spilled over my cheeks and Mister Mason looked at me , sorry in his face .

I laughed a bit when he talked back to Lauren and I was surprised when Mike defended me , I never expected that , I think nobody did .

I was about to stand up and ran away when Edward looked at me , he was furious ,but when he saw me he froze .His gaze changed to worried , and suddenly I could see madness in his eyes . He gave the most wonderful speech , and I could see that everyone was terrified from him . Lauren and Jessica were practically shaking , Mike looked scared too , but he seemed to be happy that Edward talked back to Lauren and Jessica .

When he sat down and looked at me , I smiled brightly , filling eyes with as much love and happiness I could find in my body . He smiled back and I thought that I could hear Mister Mason snickering , his monotone steady voice surprised us all when he made a sarcastic joke to Lauren .

As we walked down the cafeteria everyone was silent , I could see Emmett and Jasper smiling and Alice bouncing in her seat .

We waited in line for our food , ' Why are you taking that much ? I can't eat it all .' He smiled and whispered ,' It's just for show love .'

Every time he said my love or love , the biggest blush covered my face and Edward would start laughing or quickly giving me a chaste kiss . I loved it .

'Hey Bella . Edward I wanted to tell how brave you were in class . It was really cute you stood up for Bella and you sounded pretty scary too .' Angela murmured , 'Anyway , you make a cute couple .' she blushed .

'Thank you Angela .' Edward smiled , Angela looked stunned , Edward clearly never used his dazzling skills on anybody here . It made me chuckle a bit .

'I hate everyone's staring at you like you have two heads or something .' Angela whispered in my ear and I could feel that everyone was still looking at us .

It was silent in the cafeteria , I got frustrated and did something I never did before , I talked for myself .

'Why don't you guys take a picture ? It will last longer .' I snapped , Edward entwined our hands and laughed as we walked towards the other Cullen's .

Angela didn't want to sit with us yet , she's was scared and intimidated by the Cullen's which I totally understood, she was happy with her boyfriend .

'Bella , that was amazing ! I didn't knew you had it in you , you're like a tiger kitten .' Emmett beamed , Alice and Emmett both had an amazing amount of energy .

'Tiger kitten ?' I asked him , frowning .

'YES ! ' He almost yelled , 'You're shy and clumsy so a kitten but when you're angry you become feisty and brave , so also a tiger ! ' He explained while Jasper and Alice started laughing . I think I could even see Rosalie smile for a bit .

'And Angel was right , you guys are a great couple . It's kind of weird even if you're not touching or looking at each other there is something that screams the perfect couple . ' Alice said .

I looked at Edward and blushed furiously , Emmett and Alice snickered while Edward pulled me closer for a bit and quickly pecked my lips which made my heart beat faster .

When I looked up I saw Rosalie staring at me curiously . Her gaze wasn't mad or irritating , it was just curious.

When school was finally finished I groaned , a pack of snow and ice was covering everything . Everyone was playing in the snow while I looked horrified at what was happening in front of me . I was called back to reality when I heard a booming laugh from Emmett .

'Anybody in there ! ' He yelled in my ear . 'I'm sorry I just spaced out I guess .'

He snickered , 'It looked like someone was torturing you , don't you like snow ?' He asked , I saw Rosalie smiling in the corner of my eye .

'NO' I yelled , everyone laughed as we walked to our cars .

'Hey Bella can I talk to you ?' Mike Newton asked me , 'Alone ' he added while looking at Edward and the rest of his family , terrified .

'Sure , wait in the car , I'll be right back .' I told Edward he looked at Mike , his eyes narrowed . He leaned in and gave a small kiss while still looking at Mike . I blushed a bit when I saw Mike smiling at us .

There was an awkward silence before Mike decided to speak , ' I wanted to apologize to you , I haven't been exactly nice to you and with everything that has happened I felt really guilty and I'm not hanging out with Lauren and Jessica anymore .' He said , he was embarrassed and not making eye contact .

'So , are we good .' He finally looked up and I could see the sorry in his eyes . I nodded at him and he smiled widely .

'By the way , you and Edward make a great couple , there is something special about the two of you . You can see the love even when you're not together .' He said .

'Thank you Mike , that means a lot to me ' I told him , it truly meant a lot to me , I didn't believe it but since a few people have been telling me , I might actually start to get used to the thought of it .

I looked back at Edward he was standing against the hood of his car , his family waiting inside of Emmett's jeep .

'I better go than .' I said while looking back at Mike , I forgot about the ice and tripped but I felt Mike hands on my hips , Edward's eyes looked furious but glad that I didn't fall at the same time .

'Thank you Mike .' I blushed at my clumsiness . He chuckled , ' It's nothing Bella , It ..'

He could never end his sentence because suddenly we heard a high-pitched screech , it was fast and painfully loud . Mike and I looked up , startled .

I saw several thing simultaneously . Nothing was moving in slow motion , the way it does in the movies . Instead , the adrenaline rush seemed to make my brain work much faster , and I was able to absorb in clear derail several things at once .

I saw Edward standing at the other side of the parking lot , he was staring at me in horror . His face stood out from a sea of faces , all frozen in the same mask of shock . His family was still sitting in Emmett's jeep , their faces worried even Rosalie's , their hands and faces pressed against the windows. Mike had ran away within the second he heard the sound , but I couldn't move and if I did I would've fallen or wouldn't have been fast enough . But of more immediate importance was the dark blue van that was skidding , tires locked and squealing against the brakes , spinning wildly across the ice of the parking lot .

It was going to hit the back corner of a black car behind me , and I was standing between them . Just before I heard the shattering crunch of the van folding around the car , something hit me hard , but not from the direction I was expecting . I saw Edward he was gently holding me away from the van as he stopped the car . My head cracked against the icy blacktop , but I was away from the van which was still spinning on the ice .

I was lying on the pavement behind a grey car next to the black one . Edward cursed slightly and stopped the van with his hand, he lifted it up and stopped on of the wheels from moving before putting it back down . His hands moved so fast they blurred . This all happened in merely ten seconds.

Edward looked at me worried , 'Are you okay ?' He asked franticly , his eyes were searching my body for anything broken or bleeding . His hands clutching my face tightly but gently at the same time .

'I'm fine Edward , you pulled me out of the way , I'm fine .' I said while touching his face trying to calm him down .

'What's going to happen , did anybody see you ?' He shook his head , 'they were all looking at you my love .' He murmured while pulling me up .

I could see his family standing in front of the big jeep ,worried and terrified at the same time again . Even Rosalie who I thought would be happy if something happened to me was looking at me , worried .

'They're all worried about you my love .' He whispered in my ear , his hands were supporting my waist .

Suddenly the entire school sprung into action and everybody ran at me and Tyler who was in the van.

'Bella ! Are you okay ?' Angela asked me , she was hysterical . 'I'm fine , Edward pulled me out of the way just in time . ' I smirked at him .

Angela sighed happily , 'Thank God , I was so worried ! I didn't even see you Edward .'

'I was on my way to ask her if everything was okay .' He lied at her , but we had too . She nodded and went back to her boyfriend .

An ambulance came driving in and looked at Edward , worried . He chuckled , 'You won't have to go with them Bella ,Tyler on the hand will have to go with them .'

We walked back to the car after answering hundreds of questions to teachers and paramedics . I had to say I'm fine over and over .

'Bella are okay !' Emmett practically yelled , he was being my big brother and I loved it . 'I'm fine Emmett , really . Thank your brother here .' I said while pointing at Edward .

'Bella !' Alice yelled while throwing herself in my arms , she hugging me tightly . I didn't know such a little person had so much strength but then of course she is a vampire .

'Maybe we should bring her to Carlisle , too make sure she's really okay .' Jasper said while looking at me intensely .

'Jasper, really ,I'm fine , I'm just a bit …' , 'Jasper's right Bella , Carlisle should check you . Just to be sure .' Rosalie said , I think I wasn't the only one who was looking at her with my jaw hanging on the ground .

'What ' she said , ' I have feelings too .' she defended herself as she got in the car . We all chuckled at her sudden reaction and got in the car .

Edward held my hand the entire time , a bit tighter than normal . It wasn't too tight of course , it was nice .

I liked protective Edward , he held my hand like he was afraid I would disappear , like something could happen to me every second .


	21. Chapter 21

**I'm sorry I didn't upload yesterday , very busy day , I had to study for a big test and I had exams for my music class . Anyway , enjoy ! I'm almost at 200 reviews !**

BPOV

We all got in the car after the accident , Edward held my hand the entire trip and I could feel he was a bit tense . He didn't really believe I was fine , when my head crashed against the concrete It didn't hurt that much . But you can't really expect that it wouldn't hurt when you crash your head right ?

They were all worrying for nothing , I'm fine , I've had it much worse . It didn't even hurt anymore , I just had a small bump on the back of my head , nothing major .

Edward also looked at me every five seconds , I counted . He was nervous and worried and I could tell that the rest were worried too , even Rosalie . They were all way too protective , I know that in their eyes I'm very breakable and stuff , but I'm not .

Edward always worried when I wouldn't eat enough , he was worried when I sneezed , coughed or had a headache . I think it's sweet though , he told me what happened to him and his parents , it made him really worried about diseases and illnesses .

He pulled over at the house and escorted me inside , his brothers and sisters following behind us . Carlisle and Esme looked breathtaking , just like the rest of the family of course .

I felt so plain , they were all breathtaking and inhumanly beautiful , and then there's me . Another sign that I don't belong with them . It's pretty obvious if you ask me , he could get anyone he wanted, if he tried he could even get famous actresses or singers or people who are just not like me .

I didn't feel like I belonged with them but hey , I've got it everywhere , even with my own parents and my mom was supposed to be my best friend .

'Hello everyone , how was school ?' Esme asked warmly .

'Good ,' I smiled at her before Edward snapped his face towards me to look at me , his eyes weren't mad they weren't pleased or happy either .

'Edward ?' Carlisle asked , ' She was almost hit by a van .' Edward said , I could see he was trying to sound calm , but I could hear bit of his madness through his voice .

Carlisle and Esme looked at me with wide eyes . 'I'm fine , really , nothing happened , Edward pulled me out of the way before it could hit me .' I explained but they still kept staring at me .

'We just wanted you to check up on her .' Emmett murmured from behind Rosalie who was staring at me intensely , again not mad or irritated .

Carlisle sighed , ' Alice would you grab my bag please ? ' , Alice frowned ' what bag ?' , ' My medical bag Alice .' Carlisle said irritated .

She raised her eyebrows ' Why would you need a medical bag in a house full of vampires ?' she asked him .

' You never know .' He murmured , 'it's under my desk in my study .'

When I blinked , Alice was gone . I still found it weird that they could move so fast , I just have to get used to it I guess .

Three seconds later , Alice was standing in front of Carlisle her arm stretched out with the bag hanging on her tiny arm , smiling brightly .Carlisle rolled his eyes and took the bag and looking at me .

'Would you like to sit down Bella ? ' He asked me , smiling kindly . I just nodded quickly and he mentioned me to follow him to the living room . Everyone followed us immediately , I sighed .

'Take a seat ,' He murmured while putting his bag next to him , I turned to the side so we were sitting horizontally .

He took out a little flash light , ' This might be a little bright .' He warned me before flashing it into my eyes , 'look at my finger ' he added .

The light indeed was very bright and after he flashed it into my eyes , I saw black spots for a while . I blinked a few times trying to get it away and everyone chuckled .

I blushed ' don't mind the human .' I murmured to myself and Emmett let out a booming laugh which made me jump a little bit .

Carlisle checked my pulse and temperature and some other things before the closed his bag . ' Can you turn around Bella , I want to check your head .' I froze a bit mentally because he would find a bump .

Carlisle and I knew it was probably nothing but Edward would freak out . Carlisle's cold fingers felt lightly along my scalp and I flinched a bit when he touched the bump .

Edward of course was immediately worried , he was next to me instantly ' Bella , are you okay , are you in pain .' He was freaking out .

Carlisle laughed when he saw the faces of everyone else , they looked like Edward but not as worried as him .

'Guys I'm fine , it's just a little bump .' I laughed with Carlisle . They all relaxed but Edward was still suspicious .

I gently stroked his cheek and looked deep in his eyes , 'Edward I really am fine , I promise ' I whispered . He relaxed and smiled at me while the others just looked at me , star struck .

'What ?' I asked them , was there something on my face or something like that . I looked down at my clothes but everything seemed fine . I frowned , ' what's wrong you guys ?' '

They chuckled , 'Bella , one does not simply calm Edward , it usually takes around ten minutes for Jasper to calm him down just a little bit . And it takes hours , sometimes days to calm him . He would sit in his room for days .'

I looked at Edward and laughed , ' You sound like a teenager in puberty .' I laughed louder . And everyone laughed . If Edward would've been able to blush he would've .

I laughed and wanted to give him a small kiss but when I wanted to pull back he grabbed my arms lightly and pressed his lips back to mine , harder this time . I could feel the passion building up and this kiss wasn't so careful as our previous ones .His lips were moving against mine , molding them into the shape of his lips . One of his hands entwined in my hair and his other one grabbed my face gently . His hands making light patterns on my skin and in my hair . I moaned , I never felt this way before . I felt the tip of his tongue touching my under lip and I moaned again , his tongue felt cold .

'YO GUYS ! I DO NOT WANT A FREE PORN SHOW ! ' Emmet yelled , I thought my ear drums just broke or something . I flinched and covered my ears while Emmett laughed .

'You seriously didn't hear us scratching our throats and talking the entire time ?' Alice asked us her eye brows raised . I blushed furiously , Edward chuckled and wrapped one of his arms around my waist .

Rosalie looked like she wasn't here mentally , ' Rosalie ? Are you okay ?' I whispered .

'Bella ? Can I talk to you for a minute ? , everyone looked at her wide eyed . I swallowed loudly and Rosalie chuckled and turned around , heading upstairs . She opened the door to her room and mentioned me to sit on the bed .

I nervously sat down and looked at my feet . I heard her sigh , ' Bella ,' I looked up at her and she smiled nervously . We had an awkward silence for a while before she sat down next to me and spoke.

'Bella , I wanted to apologize .' I froze and stared at her . ' I never apologize for anything but I own you .' I frowned .

'Bella you make Edward happy , at couldn't see at first and I'm really sorry for that .' She looked down at her hands . ' I now realize that I'm just as bad as Lauren and Jessica and I'm feeling really guilty about that . You and Edward really belong together .' She looked up at me and frowned .

'What's wrong Bella ? ' , I looked down , ' Nothing ' I murmured . I didn't belong with him , he was perfect .

'You don't think you belong together ?' she whispered , I knew everyone could hear me in this house. I shook my head , ' don' lie to me .' she whispered while looking in my eyes .

'Just look at him and look at me .' I whispered , I could feel my tears building up in my eyes . I never thought I would've been talking about this with Rosalie .

'I did Bella .' She whispered and I looked up immediately . 'I didn't look at you two at first , I just wanted to hate you because you are human . But now I've seen you guys together today and I never saw such love as with the two of you . ' She murmured and my tears spilled over my eyes as I smiled at her .

'You two are special Bella . When he moves , you moves . Everything you do , knowingly or not , it's always matched with Edward .'

'Bella let me ask you one thing , I want you to be honest with me .' I swallowed , what in the world would she want to know .

'What do you feel when you touch him or when he touches you Bella ? ' I blushed , I didn't really wanted to tell her . I thought because I was feeling this , I was weirder than I thought I was .

'Bella ?' Rosalie asked again , my blush didn't fade from my face .

I sighed deeply , ' It feels like an electric jolt .' Her eyes widened and her jaw almost hit the ground , ' when I'm sad , unhappy or angry , it doesn't matter . When he touches me , I feel good , happy and loved . ' I looked at my hands and looked into Rosalie's eyes .

'I never felt that way before Rosalie , never .' I whispered , my tears were still covering my cheeks . She hesitantly reached her hand and slightly brushed my tears away .

'Bella , why do you think you don't belong with him ?' She asked me softly . 'He's beautiful and talented and look at me Rosalie .' I was mad , but not at her , I was mad at myself . I jumped up and turned around so she good see me .

'Just look at me Rosalie .' I was crying , to the point of sobbing right 'I'm not even beautiful , not even average . I don't have curves , I don't have boobs , I don't have a figure . All I have are bones .' I dropped down to my knees and started sobbing , her hands were trying to comfort as they were roaming on my back and my shoulders .

EPOV

We were all shocked with what we heard . I was blocking everyone out , I didn't want to hear their thoughts . Rosalie shocked us all , she never apologizes to anyone ,ever .

'Just look at me Rosalie .' Bella cried , Esme and Alice looked like they were about to cry . 'I'm not even beautiful , not even average . I don't have curves , I don't have boobs , I don't have a figure . All I have are bones .' She yelled and we could hear her drop to her knees .

'She can't be thinking that .' Jasper whispered .

'Carlisle , is it healthy for your self-esteem to be so low ?' Emmett asked Carlisle . Carlisle just shook his head .

'Why does she feel that way , she's so beautiful .' Esme dried sobbed in Carlisle's embrace . Bella was still sobbing and I couldn't stop myself within a second I was standing in Rosalie's room along with the rest of us .

Bella sitting on her knees in the middle of the room , sobbing . Rosalie was trying to comfort her , her eyes were searching for help .

_Edward help her ! I don't know what to do , I can't believe she feels that way .' –Rosalie _

I was at Bella's side instantly and I pulled her in my lap . Rocking her back and forth , she clung to my shirt and buried her head in my shoulder .

I grabbed her face in my hands and forced her to look at me . I whipped away her tears and stroked her cheeks lovingly .

'Bella , you're the most beautiful creature I've ever met . How can you think about yourself that way my love . You're so smart and kind . You always want everyone else to be happy instead of yourself . You're so selfless and caring Bella . But you're also breathtakingly beautiful my love . '

I collected all the love , passion and lust I could find for her in my eyes and I heard my family gasp when they saw my gaze .

'Bella , the first time I saw you , It felt like I couldn't breathe , all I've ever known was coldness but when I saw you my love . I felt love and warmth . '

'Bella , you're beautiful and sexy and so worth of everything . You loving me is the best thing that ever happened to me . Bella , you are my life , you're my everything .'

Bella stopped crying but there were still tears in her eyes . Her eyes looked so deep , it was like I could see her soul and she could see mine . I could see the love and the passion in her eyes and when she touched my lips with hers , I felt home .


	22. Chapter 22

**Thank you all again for the lovely reviews !**

BPOV

_Time never goes by slow . It's rather fast and before you know it , it is over ._

Edward and I've been very happy together and time does fly when you're happy . Summer break finally started a week ago and I just couldn't stop smiling about the fact that I would be spending the entire summer with Edward and his family .

Rosalie changed after that one day I had my breakdown in front of her . Apart from Alice she's now my best friend . She told me to call her Rose , which I'm doing of course .

Angela backed off a little bit , I don't know why and I hate it . She was my first friend in Forks and I really liked her .We did talk of course she would call me now and then . We would greet each other in the mornings and after school but it wasn't like before . Edward told me that she's kind of scared of us , well not from me of course but from the rest of the family .

Vampires are supposed to have this thing which scares off humans , but of course that didn't happen to me . Although I'm glad that I wasn't .

Mike backed off and he became sort of nice . He was very sorry for not pulling me out of the way that day Tyler's van almost crushed me . I didn't mind but Edward still doesn't like him , he told me that Mike has been having very bad and inappropriate thoughts about me , so I'd rather not know .

Jessica and Lauren still don't like me , but hey , I don't like them either so I guess we're good . They don't call me names anymore or push me around . They just ignore me and sometimes give me nasty glares . Fine by me , it's impossible to like everyone .

Edward's still very protective , whenever there's someone who thinks of me in the wrong way , they get a death stare from Edward , which scares them off , of course .

Emmett became my big , protective brother . We argue and tease each other a lot , Emmett's life goal now , is to make me blush as much as possible and of course , he's good at it .

Jasper is still very distant but he talks to me and we play chess sometimes even though I never won , I like it . It feels like I belong with them , they all try to take me in there family .

As for my body , during these few months , I got it back . My body was back , my curves and figure . I was still skinnier then before but better , my face was rounder , fuller . I finally looked healthy again . My hair grew a few inches which Edward loved in return , his favorite activity was playing with my hair , it relaxed him and me .

I spend every minute with him , most of the time at his house but sometimes at mine too . Charlie liked Edward a lot , he was very happy about his protective side , thank God .

It was warm today , one of the few warm days Forks had at least .

I was waiting in the kitchen , Charlie was fishing again and Edward was about to pick me up . My hair was down and I was wearing a pair of shorts and a tank top . It would be the first time Edward would see so many skin of mine . I was never comfortable about showing it since it would be all bony and stuff . I was wearing some sneakers under it , Alice was still trying to make me wear some flip flops or flats , but I didn't agree on that part . I could finally drop the makeup since my skin didn't have the deadly , unhealthy grey color anymore . It was just as white and pale as it used to be . I was kind of nervous about Edward seeing me this way , skin , no make up . The makeup made my skin look darker than my natural color .

Finally the door bell rang , perfect in time . I quickly walked towards the door and opened it . When I opened it I smiled brightly and he smiled back before really looking at me . And when he did his eyes widened and his mouth hung open for a bit .

His eyes roamed over my naked legs , arms and shoulders and he looked hungrily at my face . He closed our distance and grabbed my face not as gently as normal and kissed me passionately .His hands roaming over my shoulders and my arms , his touch made me ach for more . His lips moving with mine , I didn't want to but I had to break my lips away from his to catch breath . His lips traced down my neck and he was making small , lovingly pecks on my skin there . My breathing was hard and I pulled his head from my neck to push my lips to his again . We both moaned and my tongue came out to trace his lips . Edward moaned again and pulled back , his forehead against mine , his breathing hard .

'Bella ' he murmured , the way my name sounded from his lips made my entire body weak . When he spoke my name I felt butterflies in my entire body .

'I love you ' He said . I gently pressed my lips against his ones more and looked in his intense eyes , 'I love you too .' I whispered .

'Let's go ' he said while grabbing my hand .

'You look different today .' He said , we were driving and he didn't talk for a while , ' I like it .' He grinned at me , his eyes roaming over my legs ones more .

I blushed , 'Why now ?' He asked me , he was always so curious around me and his family found it hilarious when they saw him confused for the first time . He always knew everything but he always had to ask me .

'I was time for change .' I answered while looking in his eyes . ' I finally have my normal body back , my skin looks healthy . I thought I give it a try . '

'You look explicit my love .' He grinned at me , he hand gently tracing my cheek ,'your skin is so soft , I didn't even know it was that white .' He murmured while looking deep in thought .

When we finally reached the house Edward escorted me inside , I loved his gentleman behavior , normal men fake it or are thought to . Edward was born that way , it was normal for his time .

'BELLA ! ' Emmett yelled when we walked it , ' EMMY BEAR !' I screamed back as he ran towards me to lift me up in his embrace and twirl us around . I laughed as he put me down and I saw Rosalie laughing too as she got up .

'Bring it to me Bella ' she said with her arms wide open . I smiled and walked in her embrace . Suddenly I heard someone whistle behind me and I turned around . 'Jesus , Bella , you look nice today .' Emmett said while wiggling his eyebrows .

Rosalie rolled her eyes and slapped his shoulder , ' Aw , what ? Baby look at her , she looks hot today don't you think .' Rosalie didn't look but hit him again .

'Emmett , you can think that but that doesn't mean you have to say it that way .' I laughed as Emmett pouted at Rosalie .

'Emmett's right Bella , you do look nice .' Jasper said , he was leaning against the door frame , looking at my appearance .

I blushed , ' YES ! I did it again .' I Emmett laughed , ' Emmett , seriously when are you going to stop , the girl blushes all the time .' Carlisle said when he walked in , he stopped when he saw me .

'You look good Bella .' he said and another blush filled my cheeks as I heard Emmett laugh . 'Thanks ,' I murmured .

'Oh my God Bella ! You're finally showing some skin ! Why now and not those other five thousand times I forced you ?' She whined at me .

Everyone chuckled , ' Because it felt right today .' I said as I crossed my arms over my chest trying to look stubborn .

'Oh Bella my dear , you look good , are you feeling good ?' Esme asked as she walked in , she gave me a quick hug and sat down next to Carlisle .I nodded and she smiled . I didn't notice that everyone sat down apart from me ,and they were all glaring at me .

'Bella , you're actually really white without Alice' makeup .' Jasper said while looking at my face . I shrugged , ' I know .'

'Seriously Bella , you could be one of us with your paleness , just some contacts and a miracle to make you less clumsy and you would look like us .' Emmett said , Rosalie rolled her eyes and hit him against his chest .

'Let's go upstairs my love ' Edward murmured as his hand traced my arm up and down . My heart was beating faster and breathing coming harder . Emmett let out a booming laugh while the other boys snickered .

Alice , Rose and Esme sighed and looked at their men , 'why can't you be so romantic Emmett ?' Rosalie asked in a dreamy voice .

Edward laughed and the boys looked at him , annoyed . We took our time to walk to his room and when we finally entered I stopped breathing .

There was a bed .

EPOV

When Bella opened the door I was star struck . I knew she looked different than before but she always hid it under her clothes . Alice tried to force her to wear more revealing things but she always held her foot down .

She was wearing really short shorts , her legs were creamy white and looked perfect in every way . Her arms and shoulders were the same , her skin was creamy , nothing was out of place . She had freckles on her shoulders , they were light brown and very cute .

Her hair was down and she finally wasn't wearing Alice' make up anymore . Her skin was much paler than the makeup was . It was just as white as mine , except when she blushed of course .

My family of course did everything to make her blush and they succeeded .

_Have fun Eddie ! – Emmett_

_Why isn't Emmett as romantic as Edward ? – Rosalie_

_They look so great together ! – Alice_

_I wonder what she'll be like when she's a new born .- Jasper_

I could see what Jasper was seeing , he was picturing Bella in the sunlight , sparkling and with blood red eyes . I growled under my breath .

_Let's hope Eddiekins is going to get some ! –Emmett_

I rolled my eyes , Emmett clearly didn't understand that I couldn't do that with my Bella . I wanted to of course but it would be too dangerous .

I was shocked by how my thirst for her almost disappeared after a few months . I didn't feel the thirst as much as before for her anymore , I only felt love for her and I felt more human when I was around her .

I know she's worried about what will happen to us , she asked me a couple of time what will happen when she gets older and I won't . I have thought about it of course , but I just can't change her , I will protect her soul .

When I opened the door she froze and gasped .

I frowned , and gasped myself when I suddenly saw a massive bed in the middle of my room .

_It's a present from every one of us Edward , it's not for what Emmett thinks it is . It just so you two can relax and be comfortable . Besides when she sleeps over she won't have to sleep on the couch . And if you are ready for more , well , it'll be there .– Carlisle _

Bella turned around and looked at me , 'My family ' I answered her , she blushed and walked inside . I loved the view of Bella in my room . She was standing at the bed , touching the sheets . Her back facing me . Her shoulders were bare and looked very inviting to me , I slowly walked towards her and gathered all her hair to one side of her shoulders .

Her hear sped up immediately and her breathing was shallower . I loved the way I controlled her body , she was very responsive to my touch . Carlisle explained to me that it was the mate thing .

I bend down and started to kiss her shoulder and her neck , after a while I couldn't stand just kissing her shoulder anymore so I turned her around and kissed her hard . She moaned , I loved it when she did that . Her hands went up and entwined in my hair trying to pull my closer to her . Her tiny frame was pressed against mine , it felt like we were a matching puzzle . My hands were roaming , they were moving without my permission . I was roaming my hand up and down her arm and her shoulder while my other hand was up in her hair . Her hair felt like silk in my hands .

_Go Eddie , You're going to get some ! –Emmett_

I ignored Emmett , I didn't even notice I started to walk forward , forcing Bella to move backwards . Her knees hit the back of the bed and she fell in the centre of in with me hovering over her . My mind told me to stop but I couldn't .I was pushing myself up on my arms so Bella wouldn't feel my weight . My lips went back to hers , and we were more eager . When her tongue came out and touched my lips I wanted to open them for her , I wanted to taste her . But I couldn't .

I pulled back and looked at her face , her breathing was shallow , her chest going up and down rapidly . 'Bella , we can't do that yet , I don't know what kind of effect my venom will have on you .' I explained to her.

_WOO ! GO EDDIE ! –Emmett_

_Edward son , the venom can't harm her if it isn't in her blood system. Just trying to help you my son , be careful . – Carlisle_

If I was human I would be blushing furiously right now , but I was excited to know that kind of information at this moment .

I smiled down at Bella and she smiled back , I leaned down and pressed my lips against hers again . Almost immediately my tongue left my mouth and traced her bottom lip , she was shocked for a moment but responded immediately . He lips opened and her tongue met mine , her taste was divine. The contract between hot and cold was perfect and we both moaned at this new experience , we were both battling for dominance in her mouth . Bella started to move under me , her hips making very small movements towards mine and I knew this was natural . I had to stop but I didn't , my hips moved with hers , slowly .Our hands roaming over each other's body . I moaned loudly at the feeling and Bella's heart sped up again , her breathing faster . Bella moaned too and I wanted to go further when suddenly ,

'OH MY GOD ! I DIDN'T ACTUALLY THOUGHT YOU GUYS WOULD DO THIS ! ' Emmet screamed from my doorway and I looked up , Emmett was standing the middle of it with Alice , Rosalie and Jasper behind him . Trying not to laugh .

'Brother , the sexual tension in this room is killing me .' Jasper said , Alice looked up and pulled him back towards their room .

_Thanks Edward !-Alice_

Bella's cheeks were as red as a tomato , 'Emmett Mcarty Cullen ! How dare you spy on your brother and sister like that !' Emmett swallowed loudly and turned around , Esme was standing at the end of the hallway , her hand firmly on her waist .

'Mom , I ..' Esme didn't let him finish and two seconds later the door was closed and we were alone . Bella was hiding under the blanket .

I laughed and pulled her against my chest were we lay like this for hours . 


	23. Chapter 23

**I'm glad you guys liked my last chapter , to answer some of you OMG EMMETT IS FUCKING AMAZING I KNOW ! Who wouldn't want Emmett as a big brother of friend ?!LOL , enjoy !**

BPOV

_Edward and I were in the middle of our meadow , talking and making out . I'd never felt that great . The sun was shining and everything was warm and wonderful ._

_Suddenly the sun disappeared and everything turned cold and black . I looked around confused , Edward looked at me just as confused as I was ._

'_Edward what's happening ?' I asked , but when he opened his mouth to talk , somebody started to laugh hysterically._

_I saw a figure standing at the end of our meadow but my human eyes couldn't see who it was . Edward froze and I could see angst in his eyes ._

_We were standing half a second later , Edward took my face in my hands and looked into my eyes . 'Bella , I need you to run , no matter what happens to me you have to run .' He ordered me ._

_Tears rolled over my cheeks as I realized this wouldn't end well . I ran as fast as I could to the other side of the meadow . But I froze when I heard a blood curling scream from Edward ._

_I couldn't see the man's face but he had blond hair in a ponytail . He was holding Edward with his hands in one of his and his other hand was pulling Edward's head in an inhumanly way .I saw Edward's pain ._

'_EDWARD NO ! ' I screamed as loud as I could , ' Bella ,' he said as loud as he could ._

'_PLEASE DON'T , EDWARD NO ! PLEASE DON'T LEAVE ME .'_

_I was shaking badly , 'Bella ' I heard closer to me this time ._

_Suddenly the man was pulling on Edward's head harder ._

'_NO ! PLEASE ! DON'T KILL HIM PLEASE ! NO PLEASE !' _

_I was too late , the man laughed and ripped his head of . _

'_NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOO ! '_

_I fell to the ground and sobbed . The man smiled at me and I could see he had blood red eyes . His eyes were scary and he looked at me hungrily._

'_Bella wake up my love .'_

I gasped for air as I sat up in the big bed .

EPOV

Bella fell asleep in my bed , I didn't want to wake her so Alice called Charlie to tell him she fell asleep in her room watching a movie .

She seemed to be having a fairly nice dream , since she was smiling and breathing rather slowly . I loved watching her sleep , it fascinated me . I wish I was able to sleep , to dream . I'm sure I would dream about my Bella .

Suddenly Bella's expression changed and she started to toss . She looked worried and scared while a tears spilled over her closed eyes .

'Bella ?' I whispered in her ear . Her breathing changed and she was almost gasping and tossing even faster than before .

'EDWARD NO !' She screamed , she was clearly having a nightmare . A second after she screamed my entire family was standing in my room , looking worriedly at Bella .

'wake her up Edward . 'Carlisle said .I tugged on her shoulders gently but she didn't wake up .

'PLEASE DON'T ! EDWARD NO ! PLEASE DON' T LEAVE ME !' She yelled at the top of her lungs , she was almost sobbing now . Tossing and turning furiously .

'Bella ,' I said a little bit louder while shaking her shoulders .

'NO PLEASE ! DON'T KILL HIM PLEASE ! NO PLEASE ! ' She screamed again , her breathing shallow and hard .

Carlisle sat on the side of the bed , shaking Bella's shoulders with me . 'Why isn't she waking up ?' , 'Bella , come on .' He murmured at himself , his mind was worried .

'NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOOOOO ' She yelled louder , Bella's crying changed to sobbing as she tossed and turned in my arms .

'Bella wake up my love .' I said louder . Suddenly she gasper for air and sat up , her eyes taking in her environment .

I took her head in my hands , I was worried . ' Bella my love , are you okay ?' I asked her looking deep into her eyes . Trying to find something different . Her eyes were still teary and she looked frightened to death .

She looked at me and pressed herself tightly against my chest while she continued sobbing . 'Thank God you're not dead .' She whispered between her sobs .I folded my arms tightly around her and pressed her as close as possible into my chest , my head resting on hers . Her fingers were griping my shirt tightly , so tight that they were turning white . Everyone looked at Carlisle , worried about her . Carlisle frowned , 'Bella sweetheart , what did you dream ?' Esme asked kindly .

Bella didn't look up ,' We were in our meadow .' she murmured , ' Everything was beautiful and warm and lovingly .But suddenly everything went dark and cold and somebody entered our meadow .' She stopped to take a deep breath . ' You got us up and told me to run as fast as I could , to not stop if anything happened to you .' She sobbed harder , 'I ran but suddenly I heard you scream , the man had you in his grip and was trying to rip your head off . '

She sobbed harder and Esme stroked Bella's back , ' I begged him not too , but he did .' She was sobbing between every word . 'I was so scared Edward .' she whispered .

Everyone silently left the room . I wanted to lay her down but she refused , her grip on my shirt tightened .

'I'm not going anywhere my love .' I murmured in her hair . As soon as we laid down , I pulled her against my chest , as close and hard as possible .

She cried for more than forty minutes but finally fell back asleep . She scared me , I couldn't bare seeing her like that . I pulled her even closer and closed my eyes , enjoying the way her body felt against mine .

RPOV

Me and Bella grew closer and I actually really like her , I even dared to say that she's my best friend. Our bond is different than mine and Alice' of course but I really liked her .

I felt really guilty about being so mean to her , I just couldn't handle the fact that Edward her in so easily .I took me months to let him trust me when I joined them .

We were all just watching television together since Bella fell asleep . When Edward and Bella went upstairs and we heard what they were doing we all laughed but when Emmett went upstairs we couldn't stop our curiosity . So we followed him and I was shocked at what I saw when we entered the room .

Edward hadn't hear us come in , he was laying on top of Bella , his hands tracing her figure . He was kissing her passionately and she was eagerly returning the favor . I was shocked because I didn't know Edward had that much self control . But then Emmett had to ruin our fun and Bella's cheeks were as red as a tomato .

She finally fell asleep in his arms .

'EDWARD NO !' Bella suddenly screamed , we didn't hesitate and we went upstairs immediately . Was she dreaming or was my brother being stupid . When we opened the door Edward was shaking Bella's shoulder as he whispered , ' Bella ?'

She was having a really bad dream , it took him and Carlisle a while to wake her up but when they did she didn't stop sobbing . She held on to Edward like he would disappear if she didn't held on tight enough . I could see the fear in her eyes and when she told us her dream we were all shocked , poor Bella .

She sobbed for forty minutes before finally falling back to sleep .

JPOV

When I heard that Bella slept again I silently entered their room . Edward was looking intensely at Bella , he was worried about her . His feeling were all over the place , Bella's emotions scared me . When we entered the room and I felt her I nearly collapsed .

I'd never felt such angst and pain before . Never ,I've felt people die , being killed and copping with death of their lovers but her pain was much worse than all of those together .

Edward looked up when he saw me and smiled sadly , ' did she really felt that way Jas ?' He asked me , I shook my head , I was remembering her pain but not as much as it was .

'It was much worse my brother .' I whispered while looking at Bella , 'Edward .' She murmured and Edward smiled while kissing her hair .

The love they felt for each other was intense , in tenser than Alice' and mine , or as Rosalie's and Emmett's . Even in tenser than Carlisle's and Esme's .It shocked me that a human was capable of that much love .

Edward smiled at me as he heard my thoughts . 'Jasper , I want you to make me feel like she did .' He whispered , I shook my head .

'Trust me , you don't want to .' , he stubbornly shook his head , ' do it .' he ordered me .

I sighed and made him feel the way Bella had , he took a sharp breath and he look terrified . He was dry sobbing since it isn't possible for us to cry .

'Did she really felt all of that ?' He asked perplexed , I nodded .

I was confused by the feeling Bella had right before she fell asleep , she felt like something bad is going to happen soon .


	24. Chapter 24

**Okay , I need your opinion about something . Do I describe the way Edward and Bella feel for each other good , and are the make-out and kissing parts good . I never had a boyfriend and a first kiss and stuff ( lame for an almost 17 year old and stuff but hey ). Please let me know .**

BPOV

I was shocked when I woke up and Edward told me about my break down last night . Everyone looked different at me that morning , all having a different smile . Everyone except from Edward , he knew I had nightmares , but I never had them that bad .

It looked so real , it scared me to death . I never felt that way before , is it possible for a human to feel that much pain , because I don't want to get true that again .

I was having breakfast and I could sense that everyone was looking at me , I could feel it and notice it , nobody was making any movements or sounds . There were six people in the house since Carlisle was working at the hospital today . And nobody was doing anything , no television , no radio , no talking , nothing .

'Would you all please stop staring at me !' I snapped , I was holding my spoon rather tightly . My knuckles were white from the pressure I was putting on it .

Edward ran his hand over my back a few times and seemed to look at his family behind me as they all stopped staring and pretend to do something .

I finished the cereal and Esme politely took the bowl . I couldn't handle the irritating silence and awkwardness so I grabbed Edward's hand and pulled him after me towards his bedroom . I heard Emmett snicker .

I was really frustrated and when I closed the door Edward spun me around and took my face in his hands , his thumbs sweetly caressing my cheeks . It relaxed me a bit , but defiantly not entirely .

'Bella , relax , they're just worried about you .' He coed .

I sighed and closed my eyes , Edward cold fingers were massaging my temples as we lay on the bed , my head on his chest . 'I just don't like it , I have nightmares all the time . They shouldn't worry about it . It's perfectly normal .'

Edward frowned , ' Bella , I don't know that many humans who have nightmares all the time .' I blushed , 'they did disappeared a bit when I met you .'

'You still have them Bella .' he said , ' Yes , but not as worse as before .' I murmured . He bended over so he could into my eyes , they were filled with worry and sadness , 'You had more ?' I nodded , I couldn't let him hear my voice shake as I talked .

He sighed and lay back down against the soft pillow , one of his arms bend behind his head while the other played with my hair .

We just lay her for what I thought were a few hours , enjoying each other's company and each other's touch . We kissed , cuddled or just lay down . Always touching each other in some kind of way.

We were floating somewhere in our private cloud away from everybody else , not talking . We were in our own little bubble when suddenly a knock came from the door , I was too lazy to get up so I just kept on laying on Edward's chest , letting him caressing my face and hair .

'Come in ,' Edward murmured , Rosalie and Alice silently walked in , looking at their hands . I frowned and sat up .

'Bella , we came here to apologize .' Alice murmured , I smiled brightly ,' It's okay Alice , just don't do that anymore , it really annoys me .'

'Bella you scared the shit out of us !' Rosalie almost yelled , but she wasn't mad just worried . 'Language ! ' I heard Esme yell . I snickered .

'Bella , we were so scared , when you were screaming and crying , you wouldn't wake up .' Rosalie said , ' Edward and Carlisle were shaking you , almost yelling but you didn't wake up .'

'It's okay , don't freak out the next time okay ?' I asked them , they both raised their eyebrows , 'the next time ?' they said together .

'It's happens sometimes .' I murmured while looking at my hands , 'More like almost every night Bella .' Edward whispered in my ear and kissed my cheeks lovingly making a lovely kissing sound . I blushed at his closeness and Alice and Rosalie giggled a my blush .

'Oh shut it .' I murmured .

'Bella ?' Alice asked , her eyes were all innocent looking and begging . 'Should I be afraid ?' I asked at Edward . 'Terrified ,' He answered .

'Would you please go shopping with us , pretty pretty please .' She pouted , her hands together in front of her .

I rolled my eyes , ' Just this ones .' I said , Alice let out a high squealed scream and I flinched back . She tugged at my arm , trying to pull me off the bed .

I reached out to Edward and he grabbed my hand , coming closer and giving me a lovingly kiss before leaving me with them .

'Have fun !' He screamed behind me , ' I love you ' he added .

'I love you too !' I yelled , ' oh , look at my little sister being all mushy with my little brother .' Emmett coed . Jasper rolled his eyes and laughed when he saw that Alice was practically dragging me behind her .

'Shopping ?' he asked , I nodded . 'Good luck ,' he shrugged .

She tossed me some shorts and a tank top to put on and my sneakers after it , I smiled at myself . 'Oh don't smile missy , you'll be getting some heals and flats today .'

I stuck out my tongue at her voice , 'I saw that !' She yelled .

RPOV

We finally arrived in Seattle , since Alice didn't want to go to Port Angeles . Alice was thrilled to say at least that Bella was finally doing another shopping trip with us .

Alice stopped at Victoria Secret and smiled at me , I frowned , 'let's get our men a present shall we ?' Alice asked , I smiled but Bella seemed frozen .

'Come on Bella , it'll be fun .' Alice bounced , clapping her hands like some little school girl . 'Just one' I added .

Bella looked at me , ' do you promise ?' , 'I can't really promise anything when Alice is here .'

Bella sighed and nodded slightly , Alice squealed and pulled her inside , Bella blushed when she saw all the lingerie and I was stunned about her shyness . We all knew she wasn't very coy , but still , they're just some undergarments .

Alice took a lot for me and her , we didn't had to fit , we already knew our sizes . She gave Bella at least six pieces .

Bella's eyes opened widely , 'I'll come with you .' I murmured in her ear . She bit her lip and nodded , walking slowly behind me .

After a few minutes I wondered if she was really that slow , 'Bella ?' , ' uhm , yes .' She said , 'Can I come in .' , 'uhm , I euhm , guess so ?' she said . Her voice shaking from nervousness .

When I entered the little fitting room I was kind of stunned to see her body . Her body had this beautiful cream white color , everywhere .It was perfectly smooth , I swear that if I wasn't with Emmett , I might've thought about it .

She was wearing a royal blue set of lingerie , she had perfect measures . Nothing too much , nothing too less . I could see in her eyes that she didn't thought about it like I and probably everybody else would .

'It's bad isn't it ?' she whispered , I gently pulled my hand on her shoulder and turned her around so she was facing the mirror .

'Bella , look at yourself .' I whispered , ' I don't want to ,' she said , her eyes closed .

'Please Bella ' , she sighed and slowly opened them . ' Tell me what you see .' I murmured , ' Nothing.'

I was shocked by her answer , 'you want to know what I think Bella ?' , she sighed , 'Please Rosalie , don't try to make me feel better .'

I looked in her eyes ,' I never do that Bella , people call it being a bitch but I always tell people what I think of them .'

She swallowed loudly and nodded ,' I see a beautiful woman .' she shrugged , I rolled my eyes . ' Bella look , everything is perfect in proportion , your skin is even better than mine and Alice' .' She looked at herself and shook her head .

I sighed and waited outside the fitting room as she tried on the others and showed me . She looked amazing in every single one of them . Edward would really like this and I bet Emmett and Jasper , hell even Carlisle would be turned on to see her like that .

She was even more beautiful than me and Alice at some points but she clearly didn't see that . 'Do I really have to take one ?' she asked me .

'No ,' I said , she looked relieved , ' you're taking them all .' her eyes widened . 'but ..' she stuttered .

'No buts Bella , Edward will love it .' she shrugged , ' Rose , he'll never see me in these .' she murmured , I could hear the disappointment in her voice .

I frowned , 'what do you mean ?' I asked her . 'Rose , we can't really get that far . I'm human , he's a vampire .' She whispered , ' I'm very breakable in his hands .'

And suddenly I felt really bad for her , but Alice did see her as a vampire sooner or later . 'We'll still be taking them .' I murmured .

After we did more and more shops and we had to walk to the car to put our bags in it twice . Alice decided that Bella had to eat something . It really smelled disgusting , how could she eat that .

It was really crowded in Seattle , we were all pushed together . we were walking and Bella was just looking at random people in the crowd and she suddenly froze and her breathing changed , she was having trouble breathing .

We quickly pulled her in a little alley and we tried to calm her down .

'Bella , deep breaths , just breathe .' I looked in her eyes intensely , they were filled with fear . 'Bella what's wrong ?' Alice asked her .

'That man ,' she whispered , I didn't know who she meant but I'm sure we couldn't find him anymore. 'What man ?'

'From my nightmare .' She whispered barely hearable , we both froze , what the hell did this mean . Bella had been repeating the entire day that she was having a bad feeling but this was just insane .

'He probably just looked like him .' Alice tried to calm her .

'No. ' Bella said , ' he had the same dirty clothes , long blond hair in a ponytail and red eyes .' Alice and I froze , red eyes . It wouldn't be possible , could it . What would a human drinking vampire do in a city filled with people at clear day ? They only come out at night to hunt .

' Bella , honey , I'm sure it was probably just the sun in his eyes .' , she blinked a few times and just nodded .

BPOV

I was almost sure I saw him , but I could be wrong of course . An hour later my nervosa disappeared and I was actually enjoying myself .

Alice and Rose were going to the last shop of the day before all of the stores would close , there was a little ancient bookshop just a few buildings farther from the clothing store

'Would you guys mind if I would go to that little shop ?' I asked them while pointing at it , they shrugged , ' Books Bella ?' , ' sure , why not , be careful .'

I smiled at them ' I'll see you soon .'

The little bookshop was my personal heaven , all the classics , everything was here . I picked up a new version of Wuthering heights and Pride and Prejudice , since the binding of mine are falling apart . 'Thank you darling .' the old lady yelled when I left the store ,' Have a nice evening .' I called when I closed the door .

I was looking at my books when I ran into somebody and dropped my bag . 'Pardon me , I'm really clumsy .' I blushed . The person laughed and I froze , I knew this laugh , I had heard it before . when I saw the persons feet from whom I ran into . He wasn't wearing any shoes , his pants were dirty and torn up . He wasn't wearing a shirt but he was wearing a dirty, worn , leather jacket . He was pale white and had blood red eyes . His blonde hair in a ponytail .

'Hello there ,' he smiled down at me , noticing the fear in my eyes . His cold , dirty finger stroke my cheek . ' Scared already ? Just wait darling .' His eyes were pure evil .

He grabbed my upper arms tightly , I would probably have some nasty bruises from that . He held out a dirty white handkerchief and pressed it against my mouth .

I screamed as loud as I could when I felt myself getting dizzy and sleep . But nobody would hear me , my screams were muffled in the handkerchief . I thought about Edward before everything turned black .

**Sorry for the cliffhanger guys !**


	25. Chapter 25

**I really loved your reactions on the cliffhanger yesterday ! I'm sorry but I just had too !**

APOV

We'd been in this shop for over forty five minutes and Bella still hadn't shown up yet . 'Rose, I'm worried .' I said as we were looking through some vintage clothes , she frowned , ' why ?'

'It's just , Bella's been gone for quite a while Rose .' I said , she shrugged , ' Alice , you know what happens to Bella when she's surrounded by books , remember last time she went to the library with Edward and they returned more than four hours later .' I snickered when I thought back about it , everyone was worried sick about them .

Edward had told us how he enjoyed just watching her being in a different world , she didn't notice him being there at all , didn't hear her phone go off , didn't notice people passing by .

I laughed , but I wasn't interested in the clothes anymore , I had a bad feeling . 'Rose , can't we just go check on her , I'm done here anyway .' She widened her eyes , ' you , leave a shop , without buying something ?' she came closer and lay her hand on my forehead , ' do you have a fever .' she said , we both laughed as we walked outside and went to the little , dusty bookshop .

We looked everywhere in the little shop , she wasn't there . 'Rose ! she isn't here , what's going on !' I whispered yelled at her .

Rosalie looked around desperately trying to think about something , she walked over to the old lady who was putting books back on the shelves .

'Excuse me ,' Rosalie said innocently , ' have you seen a girl , a bit smaller than me , rather skinny , pale skin , long brown hair , chocolate brown eyes ?' she didn't gave the woman the chance to answer , 'she's wearing a black tank top and a pair of dark blue shorts and dark blue sneakers .' The old lady laughed , ' Yes I have my dear, she bought two books : Wuthering heights and Pride and prejudice .' I rolled my eyes , she already had those .

'She left about thirty minutes ago sweet heart .' We froze as she turned around and returned to put her books away .

We were out in no time , ' SHIT ! No , what could've happened ?' Rosalie was almost shaking . She putted her hands in her hair . I just closed my eyes and tried to find her scent , I found it , but when I did , I smelt another person , vampire .

RPOV

'SHIT!' I cursed , I didn't care that Esme would've thrown me some dirty glares . 'No , what could've happened .' I said as I put my hands in my hair . Alice closed her eyes and suddenly froze .

I grabbed her arms , it didn't look like she was having a vision ' ALICE !' I yelled at her , ' concentrate on her scent .' she whispered , not moving .

Then I smelled it ,it was Bella's scent ,mixed with another one , it just screamed vampire . I looked around trying to find any traces .

Bella's bag was laying a few meters ahead from us , I opened it , I found her wallet and her books but her phone was missing . 'Alice …' I whispered .

'NO !' she yelled , her knees gave out and she fell on the ground her hands in her hair , dry sobbing . I stroked her back , ' Alice , she could've dropped it .' I knew it probably wasn't true , but I could try .

'Rose , You and I both know Bella would never drop her bag and leave it , her damn books are in there .' She sobbed harder , I stayed on my knees with her . Thank God this little street was pretty much empty , apart from us .

I grabbed my phone and dialed Emmett , ' Hey babe ' he answered . ' Emmett , collect everyone in the living room and put me on speaker .' , I could hear he wasn't doing anything , ' NOW !' I yelled in the phone .

'YO DUDES AND ESME ! GET YOUR ASSES DOWN , ROSIE NEEDS US ALL ON THE DAMN PHONE !' He yelled through the house .

'LANGUAGE !' I heard Esme shout back at him .

EMPOV

'Emmet t , collect everyone in the living room and put me on speaker .' Rosalie said , she sounded tense and I was worried immediately .

'NOW !' She yelled in the phone , damn , something must've been wrong .

'YO DUDES AND ESME ! GET YOUR ASSES DOWN , ROSIE NEEDS US ALL ON THE DAMN PHONE .' I screamed at the top of my longs even though I didn't need them .

Esme smacked my head , ' LANGUAGE !' she yelled back even though she was practically standing next to me .

Jasper , Carlisle and Edward came down , they looked confused but Edward looked worried . 'Eddie dude , you okay ?' I asked him .

He didn't hiss when I said Eddie , he didn't react at all .

'She's not answering my calls or texts .' He looked like he wasn't with us at the moment , his mind was lost somewhere in Eddieland .

'LISTEN TO ME !' Rosalie yelled through the phone , 'I have something to tell you .' she almost whispered , the contrast between the yelling and the whispering was very noticeable .

'Rosie what's wrong ?' I asked her , 'Where's Bella ?' Edward asked , I rolled my eyes , always concerned . I'm concerned about her too but this is getting a little too far , just because she isn't answering her phone , I mean come on . She could be in the bathroom or her phone might have died or something like that .

'It's Bella , we think that she might've been kidnapped .' I froze , who dare to touch my little sister ! He or she was going to get , I promised Carlisle not to kill humans but that vile person was going to be an exception .

'WHAT DO YOU MEAN KIDNAPPED !' Esme yelled , her motherly hormones were coming to the surface .

'I'll explain to you soon , please come find us .' She murmured .

We took off that same second , Edward hadn't spoken yet , but we knew he was slowly dying on the inside . His eyes seemed dead , and sad .

We followed there scents and we found them fifteen minutes later . Alice dry sobbing on the ground with Rosalie supporting her .

JPOV

I couldn't handle all the emotions , they were too much , I couldn't relax them all . I could almost feel Rosalie's angst through the phone .

Everyone else's fear and madness , Emmett's feelings were murderess but Edward's feeling chocked me to most . He felt pain , angst and madness first but after nearly seven seconds his feeling stopped , he stopped feeling . I could feel a little bit of a depression on him , but it seemed like a thick cloud I couldn't reach through , it scared the hell out of me .

When we found them I could smell Bella's delicious scent mixed with a vampires one , right on that moment when we all smelled it . Edward's painless , depressed cloud disappeared and he felt the most intense pain I ever felt .

I couldn't hold it , I collapsed .

CPOV

When we found Rosalie and Alice we also smelled the strange vampire scent , I wanted to say something but suddenly Jasper collapsed , his body wriggling in pain . He was practically gasping for his breath , his eyes scrunched closed , his jaws pressed hard against each other .

I only had to think one second about what could be wrong with him , he was feeling our pain . Not just any pain , he was feeling Edward's . And I think we all could guess what he was feeling , he was feeling the loss of a mate , the unknowingly , it kills you slowly inside . It's almost unbearable . It's why we're all so nervous when our mates our out .

I walked over towards Jasper , he was still gasping . 'Son , relax , try to ignore his feeling s , it's the only way .' Jasper tried to take some deep breaths and Emmett and I helped him up .

I looked at Edward , his eyes were dead but still filled with pain .

RPOV

'We found her bag right here , everything's still in there except her phone .' I whispered while I handed her bag to Carlisle .

I hated seeing Edward this way ,I was finally happy that he was having this thing in his eyes . He smiled and laughed much more . And as quickly as it came , it was gone . I promised myself I would try to do anything to get her back . I thought to him , but I didn't get any reaction .

'Oh my God .' Alice said deathly , ' she was right but we didn't believe her .' her hand flew in front of her mouth , not moving .

'What do you mean Alice ?' Esme asked confused .

'This afternoon we were walking on a rather crowded street and she suddenly froze .' I explained since Alice was still not moving .

'She said she saw the man she saw in her dream .' I whispered , Esme gasped 'my poor daughter . '

'What did he look like ?' Carlisle ask . 'He had dirty , torn up clothes , long blond hair in a pony tail and blood red eyes .' Everyone looked at me in shock .

'We didn't see him , Bella did .' Alice whispered after me .

'GOD DAMMIT ! ' Emmett yelled as he pushed his fist in one of the walls , he left a big dent . Esme didn't say anything . Emmett never really showed his true feeling to anyone but me , in all our years together he has cried , without tears of course ) one time . The day he found out his little sister had died .

Emmett really saw Bella as his little sister , I loved how he wanted to protect her , like a big teddy bear .

Emmett fell to the ground with his face in his hands ,trying to hide the fact that he was dry sobbing but I could see his shoulders moving up and down .

I went to him immediately , I stroked his bag caringly and took him in my embrace . ' IT'S SO UNFAIR ! WHY DOES IT ALWAYS HAPPEN TO ME ! SHE'S MY LITTLE SISTER , I WILL KILL THAT DUDE ! ' He yelled into my chest . I pressed him closer , and looked at our family , they looked stunned but it changed after they saw me looking .

'We probably should foll…' Carlisle was cut off by Edward's phone going off he took it out of his pocket immediately and froze the same moment .

'Bella ' he whispered , it was the first thing he had said . He answered the call while putting us on speaker .

'Bella my love , were are you ? are you okay ? Bella ?' He was asking her frantically . But he wasn't really getting any response .

We just heard an evil laughter coming from the other side of the phone , 'Bella' not available right now lover boy , can I take a message .'

His voice sounded pure evil .

'WHO THE FUCK ARE YOU AND WHAT HAVE YOU DONE TO MY BELLA !' He yelled in the phone , it was the first time ever Edward swore , he thought it was cheep .

'Calm down Casanova , ' He replied , ' am I getting on your nerves ? Well let's hope so .'

'WHERE'S BELLA YOU SON OF A BITCH !' Emmett yelled , 'It's James for you , well since you've been so rude to me , I won't just let you talk to her .' He said , 'You will on the other hand hear her , I promise .' He snickered .

'Hey you little bitch ,' we heard him say , we could hear him kick something and we were disgust when we heard Bella moan , she was in pain .

'Hey Eddie , why don't you put your phone on webcam huh ? Don't you want to see your little whore ?' Edward furious , he was shaking so badly Carlisle had to take his phone and change it .

We were all standing next to Carlisle looking at the tiny little screen in front of us , it was pitch black . James pulled back his hand and we saw him holding Bella against a dirty wall . Her arms and legs were showing since she was still wearing the same clothes from before .

Her skin was dirty and cut up , she had scratches and bruises everywhere and even from the little screen I could see she was terrified and crying .

He brought his lips to her ear and she shivered , ' Look at your lover boy Isabella , it might be your last time .' She looked right in the camera and cried even harder .

'Well this was kind of nice wasn't it but I thought I wasn't going to make a nice conversation wasn't I since you were so rude to me .' He smiled in the camera looking back at Bella and at the camera .

He reached in his pocket and fished out a pocket knife , I froze . We all froze , Carlisle almost dropped the phone .

He stood with his back towards the camera and we heard Bella scream , it wasn't just a scream from fear it was also filled with pain . She begging him to stop , Bella was a tough girl , so this would've been really bad .When he stepped away , we all gasped out loud .

In Bella's beautiful creamy white skin was now carved : MY LITTLE BITCH . The blood was dripping from the cuts but I didn't feel any thirst . Her eyes were red form the crying , her breaths were shallow .

BPOV

Please make it stop .


	26. author's note PLEASE READ , IMPORTANT !

PLEASE READ THIS !

Like some of you noticed , I deleted last night's chapter . Some people didn't like it and gave me some rather harsh / mean comments .

First of all BELLA IS NOT GOING TO HAVE 2 MATES ! WHAT !?

I'm also going to changed it , I was going to write about 50 chapters , Bella would become a part of the guard , they would tell her the Cullen's didn't want her anymore since Bella wouldn't remember much . Alice would've seen that and after some time they would get Bella back .

But some people obviously didn't like it , so I'm changing it . The story is going to be shorter around 35 -40 chapters . The was supposed to be shocking and a little harsh , it says angst right ?

I also wrote that Bella's parents died , but since some people really didn't like it , I won't do it in the new one .

If you don't like it and you really want to tell me , please say it in a nice way . I'd rather if you'd not say if you not like , I don't give a shit actually . This story is for those who enjoy it , if you don' like , don't read it .

For those who did like it , I'm sorry I deleted it . I wrote the chapter last night while I was rather tired from homework , school , I had piano exams and more stuff . I always try to upload every night which is why I still wrote it . I read it again today and I thought it wasn't that bad .

I'm now writing 2 different version , the original one for ME . And the other one for you guys .

Some of the comments kind of hurt me and almost made me cry . I now understand what they mean when they say that one bad comment affects you more than 10 good ones .

I'll write a new chapter after I return from my singing exams , I'll upload it in a few hours .

THANKS


	27. Chapter 27

**Thank you for all of you who supported me **** . I am going to continue my original story with some slight adjustments . ARO IS NOT GOING TO MATE WITH BELLA ! HE JUST THINKS OF HER AS BEAUTIFUL . Everything will be okay in the end like I told you . If you want a story were everything goes happy and nothing bad happens , you better not read this story . There will be bad thing but I'll definitely have a HAPPY ENDING . Thank you .**

BPOV

I don't know what happened to me after he got me but after I woke up again , my body was full of cuts and filled with bruised . It looked like a bad painting with only blue , purple and red . The colors were bright on my white skin and he told me he loved it .

He sickened me , I didn't want to show him my weakness but whenever he would kick , slap or cut me I couldn't keep the tears away , I couldn't stop my tears . I tried too , believe me I did .

He had a mate , her name was Victoria . She seemed to have a gift of hiding , they would have trouble finding us . I sometimes heard them talking about another vampire who used to be with them , Laurent , he left when they heard there plan to get me apparently .

I hope the Cullen's found him , he might've been able to help at least a little bit .

I was freezing , it was summer for crying out loud . I think if I would be able to watch in a mirror, my lips would be blue .My fingers felt numb from the cold .

When he carved in my skin in front of Edward and his family , I couldn't keep silent anymore . I screamed and cried , even I didn't want to . He was carving letters in my skin ,thank God I couldn't see it myself .

After he ended the call he threw me against the wall again , my head knocking to the wall harshly .I blacked out again and I was scared for what he was going to do with me .

EPOV

I was at my breaking point . I wanted to search for my Bella so bad , but Alice had seen Charlie coming over to talk about her disappearing .

When we told Charlie he almost fainted , Jasper tried to handle his emotions but he couldn't . Charlie had the entire police unit from Forks , Port Angeles and Seattle on her case .

I was happy he tried so hard but we all knew it wouldn't help since James' a vampire after all . We found out that he didn't work alone , his mate's name was Victoria and their friend , Laurent had left them right before they took Bella , he tried to help us but he didn't know much .

'How's Edward ?' Charlie asked while entering the house , walking through the hallway towards the living room . We all looked miserable , it wasn't faked , trust me .

'_Oh my God , that Edward boy looks bad . I hope he'll be okay . – Charlie _

'Is he going to be okay ?' Charlie whispered in Carlisle's ear while looking over at me , I pretended that I didn't heard them .

_Edward dude , you look like a nervous wreck . – Emmett_

_Edward , calm down , we'll find her , we'll do anything to get her back . – Carlisle_

_Edward control your emotions before I faint ! – Jasper_

_It'll be alright Edward , her future hasn't changed . – Alice_

_Son , I promise we'll bring her back even it's the last thing I'll do . – Esme_

_I'm so sorry Edward – Rosalie_

'You don't have to be sorry Rosalie ' I murmured at her , she didn't had any blame on this , she really loved Bella , she changed us all so much .

She smiled at me , the smile didn't reach her eyes .

'Why are you sorry Rosalie ?' Charlie asked , sadness reached her eyes . ' Like I told you before , Bella asked us if she could go to this bookstore while we would go to a different store . I shouldn't have let her go alone . I should've been with her .' She was dry sobbing before running to her room , a little too fast for humans but Charlie didn't really notice it . Emmett quickly got up and ran after her .

_She really feels bad , it isn't even her fault . - Emmett_

_Wow , good runner . Poor girl , she doesn't have to feel bad about . – Charlie _

'Let's go to my study Charlie .' Carlisle murmured while guiding Charlie to his study . Esme sat down next to me and rubbed my back , her head resting on my shoulder .

'I'll be okay my son ' she whispered , I think that if we were humans we would be crying nonstop.

BPOV

I was regaining consciousness but I couldn't move yet , so I just lay there and listened to my environment . I could feel my body hurting and aching but not as bad as when I blacked out . I was still very cold .

'How dare you do this to an innocent human !' A strange man shouted , he probably was a vampire since he used the word _vampire ._

'She's our food !' James shouted back , I heard Victoria huff . 'Since when do we play with food ! Even though they're our food , they still shouldn't be threatened like this !' Another man yelled back .

I wanted to smile and cry at the same time , there were vampire's here who wanted to help me . Who didn't want James to continue this torture .

'She was Edward Cullen's mate ' I could hear a smile in james' voice . Like that actually matters , just because I'm his mate doesn't mean I'm special .

'Really , why does it matter ?' A third voice asked , I wanted to cry out of joy , but I couldn't move yet.

James stuttered a bit , I couldn't understand his words . ' The Cullen's are different , their eyes are gold .' Victoria screeched .

I heard some people huff , ' that's their life choice , we don't care if they want to live of animals .' I was relieved .

'Jane ,' I heard the first voice murmur , his voice was smooth and sounded a bit childish . 'Yes master,' a childlike voice answered him . She must be a vampire too then . The word master made me want to frown .

Who calls somebody their master ? Isn't that from some far away land somewhere back in time ? Like a few decades ago .

'End them ,' the same firm voice said . I heard some ripping noises and some small screams and suddenly it was all over and I could hear them getting closer .

My heart started to beat faster , I didn't know if I had to be scared of happy that a bunch of human drinking vampires were coming closer to me .

I felt a cold hand shaking my shoulders lightly , ' can you hear me ?' I heard the smooth firm voice say closer to me now .

Another cold hand stroked lightly over my forehead , ' she feels really cold Aro .' I heard one of the voices say .

'I know , I want to wake her first before trying anything .' I now knew that the smooth voice was Aro . I could move some parts of my body .

'She waking up , ' I heard someone shout happily . 'Felix ' I heard Aro murmur .

Every little part of my body ached as I moved it . Every time you get surgery at the hospital and you wake up , they ask you what your pain is on a scale of one to ten . If they would ask me now I would say 23 .

I could feel my eyelids getting lighter as I tried to blink . When I opened my eyes , everything was blurry and I couldn't really focus on any of their faces .

'Can you hear me ?' I guessed it was Aro since I recognized his voice ,I focused on him . He was really white , different white than the Cullen's . It looked like some old paper which was getting transparent , his eyes were blood red . He had shoulder-length black hair and he was wearing some very expensive material of clothes . He some evil look in his eyes which made me shiver .

I couldn't answer just yet , my throat was really dry . So I nodded to him while I looked in his eyes .

'You've got some beautiful eyes my dear .' He said , I smiled slightly and flinched when I felt my body ach .

'Are you in pain ?' One of the previous voices asked me , I looked at him . He had also had shoulder-length hair but his was blonde .

I nodded again while looking at everyone ,' What's your name sweetheart ?' an old crackled voice asked me , he also had shoulder-length hair but it was brown . He looked older than the other ones , he had some crinkles by his eyes and on his forehead .

'Bella ,' I cracked , 'Isabella ,' Aro breathed . I nodded slightly ,' I like Bella more .' I cracked again . Aro frowned .

'Felix , search some water for her will you . Cold and fresh .' I was surprised , why would they care . I was just human , I was their food .

He was back some time later , with a bottle of fresh water .Aro brought it up to my lips since I couldn't do it myself . I drank it down and shivered from the coldness .

I blacked out again and woke up in a much comfortable place , I dreamed about Edward and his family . 'They will want her back Aro! She is young Edward's mate !' Caius screams , ' Maybe she'll wake up after her transformation without any memory of them ' Aro whispered back .

'What if she doesn't ?' Marcus asked , ' I would let her go , I think .' I heard some evil edge in Aro's voice and I knew I couldn't trust him , I don't know why , but I could hear it .

'I don't care ! She's mine .' Aro yelled , I opened my eyes , confused . I was scared of him , I felt like property . I don't belong to anyone but Edward .

'Hello sweetheart .' Aro breathed happily over my face , I flinched back at his closeness .

'I'm really sorry my dear .' He whispered as his eyes showed he was desperate .

His face inched closer as I felt his cold breath on my neck and I screamed when I felt the pain started to run through my veins setting my entire body on fire . I begged them to kill me and screamed one last time before blacking out again .

APOV

I gasped after my vision , Edward looked at me with wide eyes .

'ALICE , Edward ! WHAT IS GOING ON !' Emmett yelled in my ear .

'Bella , she's becoming one of us .' I murmured still in a trance . 'Sweet ,' Emmett said , Rosalie slapped him on his chest .

'The volturi has her .' I murmured as they went quiet .

**I wanted to thank some persons :**

**-KScullen**

**-xoxoSoftballTwihard28xoxo**

**-amaya**

**-guest**

**-Delaney007**

**-jbrjaw27**

**-SerenityDeath**

**-PinkIsMyColor**

**-guest ( thanks man **** )**

**Thank you guys for being so nice to me :')**


	28. Chapter 28

**I want to thank everyone again for the nice reviews ! And btw I'm continuing my original story !**

EMPOV

Bella's going to be changed in a vampire , I thought it would be pretty cool but when I found out that the volturi was going to do it , I was shocked . The volturi only changes people who have something they want , who have special gifts . Would Bella have a special power , Edward can't read her mind but still . It had been ages that Aro himself decided to change somebody , this was kind of big .

Edward was a nervous wreck before but he's worse now . He's scared what will happen to her , terrified that she'll forget us or won't want him anymore . Upset because she would lose her soul . Edward is the only one who truly believes we don't have a soul . Carlisle tried to talk to him about it a few years ago . But Edward wouldn't even listen , he thinks he's right . He locks himself up in his room most of the time , he doesn't hunt as much as required . He doesn't speak , he looks dead most of the time . Everyone's really worried about him .

Rosalie feels even guiltier than before , she feels guilty for Bella being changed because she's so against it , she has a feeling it's all her fault . She hasn't spoken since Alice' vision , Edward and Charlie and every single one of us told her it wasn't her fault . But my Rosie is really stubborn .

Esme and Carlisle walk around like they've lost their child and it wasn't until now that I realized that they really thought of Bella as their daughter just like I think of her as my little sister .

Alice is like Rosalie but not as bad , she also feels guilty . She on the other hand does communicate with everyone , she spends a lot of time with Charlie since he really likes her .

Jasper's in a depression , he feels bad but he has to cope with everyone else's sad , depressed feelings , which makes him even worse than the girls .

He won't play video games with me , he won't do anything but sit in his room .

Charlie was doing okay since he didn't really know the truth , he's nervous all the time but he's doing okay .

I knocked Edward's door , he didn't answer but the door wasn't locked so I just entered . I froze by what I saw , it wasn't Edward who was curled up in a little ball in the corner of his room.

It was his room , he had all these really big pictures of Bella alone , him and Bella , Bella and us framed and spread over all his walls .

There almost wasn't any wall left .

This was sickening and sweet at the same time ,and I don't ever find something "sweet " .

BPOV

I remembered talking to Edward about being changed , we started out just calmly but we ended up screaming and my running away crying .

He didn't understand , I wanted to be like , I didn't want to get older why wouldn't . I wanted to be as beautiful and talented like him , somebody who's worthy of him .

He told me it's painful , that it's the worst pain he'd ever experienced .

I knew I could be happy that this was happening but the longer I was in the fire , the less I remembered and it frightened me to death .

The pain was the worst thing I've ever felt in my entire life , and I've endured a lot . Every little piece of my little existence ached in pain , my mind's begging my body to stop the pain , to stop living , to stop fighting against the fire and to just let it take me .

I heard some faint voices sometimes , I heard that they were talking but I couldn't understand what they were saying .

After a while I was left alone , nobody came in or talked anymore . The fire was so hot I forgot what coldness felt like. I wondered what my body looked like , probably one big pile of ashes or burned body parts . Maybe me body was really on fire and the flames were now liking and tearing my flesh open .

I can't remember why I have to fight , I don't remember where I am and how I got here . I didn't know who did this to me .

I pain finally started to lessen when suddenly my heart started to beat faster and the pain came back in one painful snap .

I screamed out and was surprised by the sound of my voice . I couldn't remember anything , what was my name , how old am I ?

The fire stopped and the only slight pain left was a faint ach in my throat , like I hadn't had a drink for days , it was bearable just slightly annoying .

I opened my eyes and I was surprised by how clearly I could see . I giggled and was surprised by my voice .

My voice ? Who am I again ? I started to think about myself but I couldn't find anything . I got up and I moved rather quickly , I frowned , as I approached the door . I froze when I came in contact with a large mirror .

I saw a beautiful girl , with a really white , creamy skin . She had feminine curves but was still really skinny . She had plump lips and dark brown almost black curly hair . She smiled and she had a really white and sharp looking teeth .

She jumped back when she saw her eyes , they were blood red . What ? Who was that ? I looked behind me and the girl in mirror did too . I froze when I realized it was me in the mirror .

I didn't even know who me was but I'm sure the way I looked wasn't really normal . I hesitantly opened the big wooden door and I came in an old , ancient hallway . It seemed to be going on forever , after a while I stood across a huge iron door and it opened when I wanted to touch it .

There were a lot of people in the room , all of them were looking at me , smiling . I frowned at them , 'Were am I ?' I asked them , my voice sounded like wind chimes .

'You're in Volterra my dear .' A man with long black hair answered me .

'Who are you ?' I asked him , my eyes narrowed , it felt like I knew him . 'I'm Aro my dear and this ,' He said while pointing at the two man sitting next to him , ' are my brothers , Marcus and Caius .' They both smiled gently at me .

'What are you ?' I asked them , they looked at me frowning ,' We're vampires dear , just like you .' He looked a little confused .

My eyes were wide open , ' Vampires ?' I said hesitantly . They just nodded , concerned .

'Who am I ?' I whispered , I really wanted to know , it was frustrating not knowing it . It felt like I knew everything but it was hidden in my head and I couldn't find it .

'You're Isabella dear .' When he said the name I remember it , I remember my parents calling me that and me mocking about wanted to be called Bella .

I remembered teachers at school forgetting my name all the time and kids bullying me , asking me when the ugly duckling was going to change into a beautiful Swan .

I gasped , ' I remember ,' I smiled at the men in front of them , Aro looked concerned , ' What do you remember ?' , 'Not everything , but I remember my parents calling me Isabella and me wanted to be called Bella .' I smiled brightly at him .

He looked relieved for a moment , I suddenly realized that vampires drank human blood . I froze , I didn't want that , I didn't want to kill humans .My parents are humans , what if I would kill them .

Marcus frowned , ' something wrong child ?' he asked at my frown . Everyone looked at him in shock , clearly he didn't speak that often .

'Yes , you see , vampires drink human blood right ?' they all nodded curiously , ' I don't want to kill humans .' I whispered .

'Well than , let's test you shall we .' Aro smiled evilly , ' Gianna dear .' He said a bit louder . And I frowned what test ?

Suddenly a girl maybe a year or three older than me walked in , she looked confident but terrified at the same time . I froze when I noticed she was human .

'Aro please no .' I begged him silently while looking at the girl . I didn't want to but I breathed in and her delicious smell made me growl .

I was slowly stalking towards her , my feet moving on their own . I could see everyone smile as they saw me stalking closer towards her .

I froze when I realized what I was doing , ' NO ' I muttered while jumping back as hard and fast as I could .

They escorted the girl out of the room and Aro started laughing and he clapped in his hands . I didn't like him , he wasn't really nice .

'My dear , you have a strong self control .' , he laughed some more , ' but I'm okay with you being escorted to the nearest forest whenever is needed .' I frowned , forest ?

But I understood quickly after that , forest meant animals and animals had blood . I wanted to live like that . Humans eat animals right , I would just drink them .

I wondered what kind of vampire I was , I remember watching Dracula with my mom and I didn't look anything like that .

'Aro ? What kind of vampire am I ?' he looked at me , amused . 'You want to know what kind of vampire you are .' He stated , I nodded .

'Well , clearly you don't have fangs , you don't sleep , you don't eat or drink human food . ' Marcus added ,' You're skin is pale white and ice cold , you won't burn up in the sunlight , you'll sparkle …' He wanted to go on but I laughed , sparkle ?

'You don't die from a dagger through your heart , since a dagger would break trying to rip your skin apart .You die by being ripped into pieces and burn them .' Caius said sadistically , he smiled at the thought of killing somebody .

_A few hours later_

Hunting went great and they told me my past , I moved to my dad and went to school there , I was kidnapped by a vampire and they saved me .

My life was rather boring as they explained it to me , not a lot of friends no boyfriends .

I guess no one was going to miss me . I still had a feeling I was forgetting something important .

EPOV

I felt alone and dead . Bella was in an excruciating amount of pain right now and I couldn't help her . We didn't even know if she was still in Seattle or in Volterra .

I blocked everyone out and ignored everyone .

Suddenly Alice stormed into my room , she was looking rather confused and hurt , 'Edward ? ' she said , ' I had a vision .' she stated ,where was her jumpy little self ?

'Edward , Bella is a vegetarian .' she said sadly , I felt a bit better .' What's so sad about that ?' I asked her .

'She doesn't remember us , she doesn't remember anything about being bullied , moving , meeting us , falling in love . She asked Aro but he lied to her .'

Alice started to dry sob and I couldn't hear her anymore , my Bella didn't remember me . I did know where she was , and I was going to do anything to get her back .


	29. Chapter 29

EPOV

Alice straightened her clothes as she got up , she dry sobbed with me for a while . I would say crying or sobbing isn't something I would do . I was brought up with a warm and caring mother , I always wanted to join the army . I was a tough kid , didn't cry , didn't show my pain .

I wasn't exactly emotionless , I cared for my family and craved for somebody to love , I would say I craved for love in general .

After I was changed I didn't think it would've been possible to find somebody to love in return . I never thought about loving a human and there weren't that much vampires in the world .

Carlisle and Esme thought that Rosalie and I might become a thing . Though I never felt more for her than brotherly love .

I thought I wasn't capable of love , until I met my Bella . The more time I spend with her the more human and loved I felt . She took my breath away , every smile and every touch from her made me ach for more . She made me feel alive , Charlie told me that he hadn't seen Bella that happy for years.

I couldn't understand why she didn't remember us , but Carlisle told me that changing really changes you in the literal sense .

Some people lose certain memories , some lose everything or nothing . Human memories normally are rather vague , for me at least .

I walked after Alice , heading towards the living room where everyone was gathered . They knew something was wrong since Alice and I both had been dry sobbing and everyone here had a really good hearing .

_Shit Eddie , what's going on ? – Emmett_

_Son ? Are you okay ? Is it Bella ? – Carlisle_

_Look at my poor children .- Esme_

_NO! Something must've happened , if I were there that night …. – Rosalie _

'Calm down everyone .' I murmured , everyone snickered for a bit since this was just going on in their heads . There was silence for everyone except for me .

'What did you see Alice ? Jasper asked while moving behind her and putting his hands on her shoulders , trying to comfort her .

_Edward , I'm so sorry , but I can't tell them . – Alice _

Sobs took over her little body again as I sighed , I nodded at her and cleared my throat . It felt thick , full of whatever can be full in there .

'Alice had a vision of Bella at Volterra .' Everyone gasped and Carlisle frowned , ' They changed her into a vampire and she has decided to be a vegetarian .' I said sadly , everyone looked relieved but Carlisle still frowned .

'Edward , who changed her ?' , he asked , the vision replayed in Alice' sobbing head and I saw a bruised and battered Bella laying on a very luxurious and big bed . Aro whispered something in her ear as he bit her and Alice stopped the vision there .

'Aro ' I muttered , still overwhelmed by her vision . Carlisle gasped and his hands went to his hair , Esme gently stroked his back .

'What wrong Carlisle ?' she whispered . 'Esme dear , Aro hasn't changed someone in more than three thousand years , he doesn't change anyone himself unless it's really necessary or the person himself is really special .He didn't even changed Jane himself , and Jane is his little treasure .'

Esme didn't move but hurt and sadness overwhelmed her mind , everyone just sat or stood there , not moving .

'Aro does everything to keep that person with him , he doesn't care if that person would've been happier without the volturi . He'll lie and tell lies just to keep her with him .' Carlisle added sadly , Emmett stood up abruptly .

'Well , I guess we better book some tickets to Italy than .' He smirked , ' If they won't give our Bella back , we'll get her ourselves .'

BPOV

'Aro ?' I asked him as I sat next to him . He looked up from his book and smiled , 'Yes my child ?' He was curious , he was so used to everyone just touching his hand without saying anything . He was never curious before until he had met me apparently .

'I was wondering ,' I stopped for a second thinking , ' Yes my dear ?' he asked patiently . ' I have a feeling I'm forgetting something really important . Like something's missing but I can't put my finger on it .'

He frowned , trying to think but I had a feeling it was fake . I didn't understand why I asked him or anyone in the first place . Aro is the big boss around here , everyone listens to him . I bet if he would tell someone to kill themselves , they would .

I promised myself I wouldn't become like that , I didn't want to be just a puppet in his little army .

'No my child ,' he suddenly interrupted my thoughts , ' I told you everything Isabella .' He said , smiling brightly at me and returning back to his book .

I turned around and went to the garden , the garden was spectacular , no human apart from Giana came here .

It was filled with thousands of different flowers and plants , there were little benches which seemed more than hundred years old .

I just sat down there for a few hours usually just staring at all the beautifulness in this garden . But I wanted it to be different today , so I went to the library .

This place didn't have just books , all the books here were first editions , in the human world these would be collector's items worth thousands sometimes millions of dollars .

I skimmed through the titles and stopped when I saw one ,_ Sense and Sensibility ,_the title reminded me of something but again I couldn't put my finger on it .

I carefully took it with me outside , I didn't want to harm it . I started reading and it all felt oddly familiar , like I'd read it before .

But how could Aro know what I'd read in my human life right ?

When I read the name Edward , I froze . My mind screamed at me , yelling at me to remember something .

I hated the unknowingly , I hated not knowing who I really was . Sometimes when somebody would say a name or a word I would freeze and my mind would scream at me , it yelled that I had to remember like just happened to me .

I knew than that that had something to do with my past , but I didn't know what . Was Edward a friend of mine , a teacher , a family member . Or did I just remember the name since I read this book before .

When I'd read a different book a few days ago , I bounced on the name Jasper , I had a feeling than too and my mind screamed too but when I read the name Edward I had felt something apart from annoyance .

I couldn't explain what the feeling was but it was different .

With the book in my hands I ran back to the big room , Everyone was already in there , the guards , everyone . They just ate and the bodies were being cleaned up , the last one just disappeared as I walked through the doors .

'Who's Edward ?' I asked , not just at Aro but at everyone . Most of them froze or stared at me in shock , they knew something I didn't and I hated it .

'I don't know what you're talking about Isabe.. ' , ' Stop it !' I yelled at him , he frowned and everyone stared at me with wide eyes and jaws dropped to the floor .Nobody ever talked back to Aro , nobody even dared to interrupt him.

'I can feel that I knew someone named Edward , I can feel that you're lying to me .' I didn't shout anymore but my voice was firm and a bit harsh at the end .

'Not that I know of sweetheart .' he stated , his eyes full of "trust " and I didn't buy it for a second . 'I know you're lying ' I said , ' I will find out one day , I don't care if I'll find out tomorrow or in three thousand years , but find out I will .' I said while storming out the door .

I was going to leave this place one day , but not yet . They might know some things that might come handy for me . I knew that Aro lied , I could see the looks on everyone else's faces , they knew what Aro knew .

They only couldn't keep it on the inside as well as Aro could . If I would leave this place , so what , what were they going to do . They couldn't force me , they couldn't threaten me . They couldn't force me to use my power .

I knew how to use it , but I didn't let Aro know that . I had to practice every day for two hours , I pretended to try , I pretended that I couldn't do it . But I could , just a few hours after my change I found out .

I could protect every single person in this building if I wanted to , of course I would never do that . I secretly hoped that Aro would get tired of me , that he would think that I didn't had a gift , that I was just worthless and then he would just let me go .

And would try to find out everything about myself , I would go back to my birth town , ask people around if they knew an Isabella Swan . Maybe I could escape and return , trying to pick up my old life.

But I guess it isn't possible after all , as long as I can't remember everything from my human life , I can't go back .

The only thing I remember are my mom and dad , that's it , no memories of being a child of being a teenager , nothing .

I remember them calling me Isabella and me asking them to call me Bella , that's it , that's all the memory I have from before .

EPOV

I smiled at Alice' vision just like Alice did , Emmett rolled his eyes . 'You two sharing a vision again ?' He fake mocked .

'Shush !' Rosalie slapped his chest , ' we're on an airport lower your voice .' She hissed at him , it was one of the first things she had said since we decided to leave to Volterra to get my Bella back .

'What is it ?' Esme asked curiously , ' Bella was reading a book , Sense and Sensibility , she read a thousand times when she was human .' I smiled at the memory of her old , torn books that she kept rereading every time .

'There's a character named Edward in the book .' Esem gasped ,' Oh my Lord ! She remembers you !' She almost yelled , a few people turned around , annoyed .

'No , she just remembers that Edward was from her past , she doesn't know who he is , she doesn't know anything apart from what Aro told her .' Alice hissed Aro's name , like it was a disease .

'We'll make her remember you my dear .' Esme patted my hand and she returned to Carlisle .

I really hope she'll remember me .


	30. Chapter 30

BPOV

I went to the garden again , just laying on one of the little benches . I lay there the entire night , listening to the earth living , I could hear everyone in the castle and outside in the castle . I loved hearing humans live , going out , laughing .

Laughing was one of the things I hadn't done since my change , some fake smiles to everyone sure yes , but not a real laugh from joy or anything in that direction .

I searched inside my head the entire night , trying to find answers . My arms were crossed under my head and one of my feet was resting on the rails from the bench .

My eyes were closed , the darkness relaxed me , I felt so alone . I didn't really know anyone or anything . I didn't know anything behind this big castle .

I couldn't find anything in my mind , it was like my shield was hiding everything for me . Like my own mind didn't want to give something away .

I didn't even know what it was like to be human , I knew they were more fragile and looked a bit different but that's all .

I have two examples in my mind , the faces of my mom and dad were haunting my head every single second of the day .

I couldn't imagine what kind of pain they were going through right now , but maybe they didn't miss me .

I've been missing for a little while now , I didn't remember anything before the change but they told me that they found me pretty bruised up and battered . The change itself takes three days , maybe they didn't even know I was missing .

I didn't know anything from my parents , I just knew what they looked like . I didn't know what they were like , what they liked , if they were still together , where they lived , nothing .

I didn't even know where I'm from , they won't tell me . I speak English , so that leaves the United States of America , Canada , the United Kingdom and some other countries .

It weird , I know general things , things you've learned in school . But I don't know what it's like , I don't know which country had which accent .

I had closed my eyes when it was twilight , and I was awoken , if you could call it that . When the morning sun had stroked my face .

I ignored everyone , I didn't talk to them anymore . I went to Aro's training , still pretending that my shield wouldn't work .

I hadn't hunt for a few days but it was bearable , I didn't know how long I could stay here . They noticed I hated it here , good for them , it might be easier to let me go .

EPOV

'WHAT DO YOU MEAN THIS DAMN PLANE IS NOT LEAVING YET !' Emmett yelled to the flight attendance , the woman truly looked terrified and scared to death .

'I.. uhm . th-the plane is not rea-ready to le-leave yet .' The young woman stuttered while looking at her shaking hands , in her mind she praying for someone to help her .

'Emmett behave !' Esme hissed at him .

'I'm so sorry ma'am , one of our family members had an accident and he's just really nervous .' Carlisle explained calmly while Jasper relaxed the woman.

Rosalie took his hand as he sat down , his rage still noticeable on his face . He was really impatient .

_When is this damn plane going to leave ! Running would've been faster than this .. – Emmett_

He kept on rambling in his head , ' Emmett , this is still faster .' I murmured under my breath to him . We were all getting nervous at everyone's very slowly and relaxed behavior .

Carlisle who's normally always very calm under every circumstance was shaking his leg , unknowingly.

Esme was running her hand through her hair every few seconds , while she normally doesn't touch it.

Rosalie who normally is her silent , confident self was now throwing glances at everyone , looking kind of scared and insecure .

Jasper who's normally really relaxed was the worst , everyone's nervosa wasn't really easy on him , Emmett was dead serious while he's the one making fun of everyone and everything most of the time .

The plane finally left and we were finally getting closer to my Bella .

BPOV

I was in the garden again , I loved the way the sun made my skin sparkle , apparently humans don't do that . The sun felt nice on my cold hard skin , it relaxed me a bit .

'Isabella ,' I heard Aro call me inside the castle in the usual room . I sighed and got up , taking my time walking to him .

I opened the door and looked at him , not talking . He sighed as Marcus and Caius joined him , giving me a sad smile . I didn't respond , I'm eyes there just as bad as Aro , they won't tell me the truth I'm aching for .

Aro cleared his throat , my eyes came in contact with mine , he flinched when he saw my sadness and madness .

'Isabella , I don't know what's wrong my child .' He sighed while looking at me in despair , 'You have a really powerful shield but it's not working I'm afraid .'

I nodded , 'It's a pity though , we're going to let you go . But in a few days if you don't mind .' I was shocked , they were letting me go ?

I didn't expect that , far from it . I smiled for the first time and happiness reached my eyes , filled my body .

'You have a beautiful smile .' Marcus said lifeless , 'You should use it more often .' I wondered why Marcus always looks so said , something must've happened to him , a long time ago since I asked Felix a few days ago and he didn't know .

I smiled again and turned around , when the door closed I did my happy dance . I ran up on one of the walls and did a back flip , I laughed .

'Being a vampire's cool right ?' I turned around and I saw Felix resting against the wall and smirking at what he just saw . Felix is one of the only nice persons here , he at least had some personality .

' I wouldn't know .' I said sadly , his smile died as he looked down . His eyes looking at me and at the door to Aro a few times .

He didn't talk because they would hear us , he mentioned me to wait as he ran through the big door to Aro .

'Isabella hasn't hunted for a while , Can I take her to the forest ?' He asked them , I heard Aro say yes to him .

We raced each other to the middle of the forest , since I was still a newborn I was faster than him . I really enjoyed running , I felt free , something I never felt when I was in that damned place . we stopped were there was a big tree trunk were we could sit . His legs were spread and his elbows were resting on his knees .

'They can't hear us here .' He murmured , ' don't you hate it ?' I asked him looking at his face , curiously .

He frowned ' hate what ?' , I rolled my eyes , wasn't it obvious ? ' Being just another little slave from Aro .' I stated .

He snorted , he shook his head , ' Unlike you , I actually like it here .'

'I wish they would just tell me , tell me what they're holding for themselves .' I sighed got up pacing around , I was annoyed again .

'I mean , I don't know anything from myself at all ! My mind keeps screaming at me to remember but I cant ! It's like that stupid shield is holding my memories back .' I almost yelled to him .

'Bella ' he whispered , I stopped pacing and looked at him , he looked guilty and I frowned . ' God , I've been calling your name for a long time now , Isabella . But when I whispered Bella you stopped .'

'So ?' I asked him , I answered on a little nickname , no big deal . ' Well , it might mean that in your human life , you wanted to be called Bella .' I rolled my eyes , I already knew that .

'I know Felix .' , ' how ?' He asked me , I started pacing again .

'It's the only real memory I have , me as a little child asking my parents to call me Bella.' I murmured . Felix sighed as he clenched his fists .

'Aro's going to hate me for telling you this but it's been ages since he read my mind anyway .' He murmured to himself ,' what are you talking about ?' I asked him .

'Bella , I really like you and ..' my were wide open , he looked at me his eyes confused and they widened when he realized what he had said .

'God ! no not like that ! ' He said ,' I like you as a friend Bella , no offense .' I laughed loudly , this was the first time I had really laughed .

'I wanted to tell you where you're from .' He whispered , I was in front of him the same second grasping his arms tightly , 'You have to tell me !' I yelled .

He flinched back ' Bella, little reminder , you're stronger , ouch .' He whimpered while looking at my hands which were pinching him rather tightly .

'Sorry ,' I murmured , 'Anyway , we found you in Seattle , you're original from Forks , Washington .' When Felix said Forks I stopped listening and a flashback came to my head :

_As Charlie drove I saw the sign from Forks , the little town and houses ._

_He pulled up in front of a white house , he helped me getting my bags inside ._

'_I hope you'll like it here Bell's , I really missed you .' Charlie murmured while looking at his hands ._

'BELLA ! Can you hear me !' Felix hands were gripping my arms now , his face just inches from mine , his face looked concerned .

'I'm fine ,' I whispered ,' I saw Forks and my house , and my dad , he told me that he hoped that I'll like it there , that he really missed me .' I looked up happily in Felix' eyes , he sighed .

'I'm glad you remember , please don't tell anyone I told you .' He asked me pleadingly , I bet that if I'd asked him to get to his knees , he would've .

I laughed ,' of course Felix , thank you so much .' I hugged him briefly .

We or rather I hunted for a while before heading back to the castle . We both entered a different entry . When I entered the castle a strange scent suddenly hit me .

They weren't human scents , they were other vampires . There scents smelled familiar to me , I followed it and stopped in front of the big door .

I took a deep breath and opened it slowly , when the door opened everyone turned around . My gaze met seven curious , golden eyes .

**YAY ! Exited yet !?**


	31. Chapter 31

EPOV

We finally arrived at the airport and Emmett yelled at more people on our way to Volterra , he was really stressed out and Jasper couldn't really handle him anymore .

As we got closer and closer toward my Bella , I felt better , miserable still , but better . Soon all of this was going to be over and we'll live a happily ever after right ?

When we arrived at the castle, there was a girl who welcomed us , I think her names was Gianna . 'Can I help you ?' she asked us , her Italian accent thick , she clearly knew what we were .

'We would like to speak to Aro and his brothers if that's possible .' Carlisle said , ' One little moment ' she answered while slowly walking towards the big doors at the end of the hallway .

My hands were shaking , Bella was in this building , she was breathing the same air even though we don't need to .

I could smell her freesia , strawberry scent , it was still breath taking , but in a different way . Every single one of us could smell her heavenly scent , I closed my eyes and focused on it , it made me feel so much better , we were almost back together .

I didn't realize I was walking until Emmett harshly pulled me back . 'Do not ruin this Edward ! You'll sit here and wait !' He hissed at me , he was right , we couldn't afford to make any mistakes .

We couldn't tell Aro about our gifts , he would want to keep us . I knew for sure I wouldn't be able to read his mind since he has a shield to protect him .

Carlisle had informed us all about the guards powers , we all realized Bella would be powerful and that that was probably the reason they took her .

On one side I am glad they took her , James hadn't killed her but they also lied to her and kept her from themselves , used her innocence that's the part where I really hated them .

I could rip their heads off and looking at the rest of my family they could do the same . Carlisle had always respected the volturi , he had spend a few decades with them before finding me and the rest of our family . His respect was gone now though , Carlisle couldn't believe he would do that to him , Alice had seen James telling him that she was my mate , he had said Edward Cullen .

Aro wasn't that stupid , he knew that I was a part of Carlisle's family . But I didn't care , I would get my Bella back .

All this time without her , all I could see in my head was her . Her face , her smile , her blush , most of the time Alice' vision about bruised and battered Bella would hunt me .

'You can follow me please .' Gianna said , she walked in front of us , her high heels clicking on the floor was the only sound in the dark , chilly hallway . Her heartbeat was slight out of place , she , like all the other humans had the natural element of being scared of vampires .

At first I was annoyed Bella didn't had that , but I didn't mind it now . It sure would've been weird , my mate being afraid of me .

Gianna opened the doors for us and she turned around to walk back to her desk . I'm that if I would've had a heart , mine would've stopped right now .

Maybe she was in this room , maybe she could hear me .

'Ah , Carlisle my good friend .' Aro said , his body language was honest but his eyes weren't , he was terrified that we would find out . I noticed one of the guards standing next to his "throne" , clearly to protect him .

It was kind of funny though , he was one of the most powerful and oldest vampires of all time and he needed bodyguards .

Aro wanted to shake Carlisle's hand but Carlisle refused , Aro frowned smugly . 'Secrets my old friend?' He asked him .

'Not yet Aro.' He answered back confidently , 'Why did you come Carlisle , I'm happy to see you but seemingly there must be a reason .'

Jasper growled in his head , he could feel Aro was lying , that he was being fake . I wanted to tell him to relax but I couldn't , they would hear me and Aro would know what we were talking about .

'Aro , please don't act like you don't know .' Carlisle said frustrated , Aro fake frowned , visible to practically everyone in the room .

'Carlisle , are you accusing me of something ?'

'Why are you keeping one member of our family here , not telling her the truth about her past ?' He hissed , his back straightened and he looked confident .

I could see the guard getting nervous , they weren't as good in hiding as Aro was . Their minds were protected as well but their facial expression told us enough .

'Aro we know you are lying .' he hissed , I wanted to slap him . Now we had to explain how we knew of course .

Aro frowned ,' why do you think you know ?' he asked curiously . Carlisle's madness had reached its limit as he stalked forward , his back arched .

I'd never seen Carlisle like this , and I've been with him the longest .

Suddenly the shield was lifted from everyone in the room but Aro as two strong looking guards held Carlisle back .

_Man , Bella was right , I don't like it here anymore . I hope they'll find out that she's here . She's so miserable .- Felix_

One of the strong looking man thought while holding Carlisle , ' Release ,' Aro muttered and dropped him .

'Were is Isabella .' Carlisle slowly said , the anger still noticeable in his voice .

'I don't know what you're talking about .' He innocently said , smirking . Just when Carlisle wanted to yell at him the doors opened again and a small figure came running in .

We froze when we saw it was Bella , she stopped running to and looked at us curiously . She looked breath taking , she was even paler than before , her skin color still creamy .

Her eyes were something between red and gold , the prove she was drinking animal blood which made me really proud . Even without remembering us she decided to be good .

Her hair looked fuller , longer and darker . She looked more feminine and had a bit more cleavage than the last time I had seen her .

Aro looked busted he didn't move , he looked at her in shock . Nobody was moving , Aro and his brothers, the guard and my family were all staring at her .

If she would've been human she would've blushed from head to toe now .

'I'm so sorry for interrupting , I didn't know we had visitors .' She said , her voice sounded so beautiful , it was like the purest and most beautiful melody I had ever heard .

'Bella ?' Emmett whispered , I wanted to talk to her but everything was stuck in my throat . The pain within me was gone , it was now filled with love and happiness .

She froze when Emmett whispered her name ' How do you know my name sir ?' she asked , I and I think my family as well were shocked and hurt at the same time .

She didn't mean to of course , but it hurt me so much that she didn't remember me even after seeing me .

BPOV

I froze when the big one whispered my name , they all looked familiar and my mind started screaming at me again . I had to remember I had to know them , why am I so stupid !

There was one boy with them , he looked really hurt , he had beautiful bronze hair and golden eyes just like the rest of them . When he looked me in the eyes I felt a warm feeling going through me .

'Bella , do you remember us ?' The blond girl asked me , she looked so beautiful , she was so much prettier than me , than everyone .

I looked at me feet , ' No , should I ?'I answered , Aro smiled smugly as he got up and placed one of his hands on my shoulders ,I flinched back from his touch . Since whatever happened to me when I was human , I didn't like to be touched , it hurt me a bit . 'No , you shouldn't .'

They looked at Aro , furious . I knew I should remember them , I could feel it . Aro tried to guide me away , I ran away from his grasp and sprung in front of the gold eyed vampires .

'I don't know who they are , but at least I have a good feeling about them .' I hissed at him , he looked at me , confused ones again .

'what do you mean Isabella ?'

RPOV

She surprised us all as she sprung in front of us , hissing at Aro . The vampire part in Bella was pretty scary .

When she looked at me she flinched back , just like the first time I had met her . We had to begin from scratch with her , but it was worth it .

'What do you mean Isabella ?' Aro asked her , I hated the sound of his voice , if he wasn't the big boss around here I would've ripped his head off .

She growled at him , possessively ' It's Bella !' she snapped , I smiled at her back , at least she remember something from her past .

Edward smiled sadly at me , reading my mind .

'Sometimes when I hear a word or a name or see something , I get this feeling , like I should know it . My mind keeps yelling at me to remember , it feels like I have a major headache . But I feel good with it .'

Aro frowned at her , crossing his arms defensively . Is he really that stupid to take that position in front of a new born .

I was surprised she hadn't jumped him yet .' I feel good with them , and they seem to know me .' she growled at him .

Edward smiled when he heard that , we have a shot at this ! I thought to him and he nodded . Edward walked forward , walking towards Bella's back .

He touched her arm gently and she turned around immediately wide eyed . ' What was that ?' she asked us .

EPOV

I didn't know why , but I was really happy when she explained herself . I walked forward again unknowingly and I touched her arm .

When I touched her it felt like an electric jolt running through my body , it felt like that when I touched her as a human too and I missed it so much .

She turned around to face me , she was really fast . 'What was that ?' she asked me wide eyed . I smiled at her as her eyes suddenly went unfocused , like Alice' when she got a vision .

BPOV **Sorry for all the changing ;p**

When Aro had talked back to me , I suddenly felt really protective about them , I didn't even know who they were but I'd never felt something that good before . I felt safe , wanted and loved . All I ever felt here was coldness and darkness .

When he had touched me ,I felt an electric jolt running through my body . It was the first touch I can remember that didn't hurt me , that felt good . The feeling made me ache for more , it felt familiar in a way so I turned around and when my gaze locked with his I froze and a flashback invaded to my mind again .

_My human self was lying in a beautiful meadow , the meadow itself was perfectly round and beautiful flowers were everywhere ._

_My head was resting in the boys lap , he was caressing my hair and my face softly . I could see he was a vampire , and I wasn't . When I opened my eyes I could see they were chocolate brown . As I opened my eyes I smiled brightly at him . I looked so happy !_

_He smiled back and bend down to gently kiss my cheek . I watched my cheeks getting red and my heartbeat beating faster ._

'Bella ? are you okay ?' The boy asked me again , his eyes were worried and I couldn't pay attention to anyone else .

I didn't know his name , I didn't know anything from him apart from that memory , but I did remember it .

His hands were touching my face worriedly and lovingly , 'I remember ,' I whispered to him .


	32. Chapter 32

**I'm glad to see that everyone's getting really excited ! Omg I've reached 324 reviews ! Yay , thank you !**

EPOV

I really wished I could read her mind , we were all concerned about her , we were calling her name and shaking her shoulders but she wasn't moving .

She was frozen , her eyes unfocussed . Like Alice' when she gets a vision . I was worried , could she also see the future ?

Suddenly she blinked a few times , trying to focus her eyes . They stopped when they came in contact with mine , she smiled brightly . I could see the happiness in her eyes ,I could see hope , she looked better than ever .

My hands were caressing her face , stoking her soft skin slightly . I couldn't help myself , it was like my body decided to act on its own .

We were standing rather closely , enjoying each other's presence . I knew she probably didn't even remember me but she looked so happy and satisfied .

There was something different in her eyes than before . She looked at me , intensely .

'I remember ,' she whispered , not a single word could explain how I felt at that moment . I didn't care what she remembered , if it's some happy moment from us , my name , our first kiss . She remembers !

The biggest and goofiest smile appeared on my face , I didn't care we had an audience they were somewhere far behind in my head .

I stroked her cheek , all I wanted to do was kiss her , but I couldn't do that yet . I didn't know what she remembered , and it would probably be too soon her .

Aro coughed , 'Edward ?' , as soon as he said my name Bella froze as her gaze went from total happiness to furious and raged the next second .

When Bella froze , so did Aro .

Her eyes were filled with hatred and disgust , her teeth were showing as she growled at Aro ,her back was arched slightly and her breathing was shallow . some of the guard members moved in front of him .

_Edward her emotions are really bad , she's ready to kill him . He must've done something bad to her . –Jasper_

_I knew lying to her would bring him to that , he shouldn't have done it in the first place . Aro and his sick obsession with gifts and power . – Felix _

_I really hope I get the chance to rip her little head off , I'm Aro's treasure , not she. – Jane_

_Edward try to stop her ! – Esme_

Esme's voice was filled with concern for her daughter , she still was a new born with very strong emotions and for whichever reason she was really mad at him , but I had to stop her .

I pulled on her arm , trying to pull her back but she just pushed me back with one swift move . She was strong , even for a new born .

'Bella he's not worth it !' Emmett shouted at her , Bella turned to him . Emmett flinched back when he saw Bella's murderous glare , she looked at everyone in the room before straightening her back and slowly walked towards Aro .

She looked in control but as soon as she was in front of Aro , the growling and hissing started again . 'How dare you lie to me !' she yelled at him , I was confused , I thought she'd never heard from us before .

The guard wanted to take her but Aro stopped them . 'Well well , seems like little Isabella Swan is a fierce one .' He said while looking at her from head to toe , which made me very angry and possessive .

Just as I wanted to jump in front of Bella so I could protect my mate , Marcus got up , confused , I had heard from Carlisle that he was the one who never talked . According to the guard's minds , he had spoken a few lines since Bella arrived .

'What do you mean my child ?' He asked , his voice sounded dusty and old . His gaze was confused and curious .

'Aro lied to me !' she growled , Marcus got closer and almost touched her , he stilled his hand just a few inches from her skin . I frowned , why wouldn't he touch her ? It was supposed to be a supporting touch right ?

Bella looked at his hand and back at his face . She relaxed a bit but was still very tense and her gaze hadn't changed yet .

'What did he lie about ?' He asked her , he looked back at his brother , confused . Aro looked at the ground , like he was busted .

'I was reading a book from the library .' She said , still hissing slightly ,' I was reading _sense and sensibility .' _I smiled , when I read everyone else's mind , she had been reading that book almost non stop . She really loved it , human and vampire . It still annoyed me that Aro was still under the protection of a shield .

'I bounced on the name Edward , and I felt something , a good feeling .' she said while looking at me , her gaze changed for a second but returned to being furious .

'I asked Aro if it was possible that I knew that name , but he said no .' I was furious , how could he ! he didn't have the right .

Marcus' hand dropped and he looked at Aro , disgust and despise were the glares he gave him . 'Brother , how could you ! We agreed on telling her whenever she asked something .' Caius said in disapproval .

'She didn't had to know , she could be mine ,she would've been . She's worthless anyway .' Aro said looking down at her , everyone gaped at him and I growled .

RPOV

My jaw had hit the ground when Aro had said that Bella was worthless . Edward immediately sprung into his defensive mode . It's a natural instinct to us , we protect and defend our mates no matter what .

Bella slowly grabbed his arm , she was confused but she did it anyway . I couldn't image how she felt , she didn't even know any of us . She didn't know her history , she didn't know her past .

She didn't know anything but she just protected us over a feeling she had .

She pulled him back , one hand one each of his upper arms . Her hands looked really tiny compared to Edward's upper arms .

She pulled him back , his growling lessened as she pulled him back and his back bounced against her chest , it was a very cute gesture to see . A mate wanting her mate to be happy , she didn't even know him , but she felt it , she felt that she had to protect him .

EPOV

When Bella pulled me back I relaxed immediately , my back touched her chest lightly . It felt like butterflies were not only flying through my stomach but through my entire body .

'Are we allowed to leave ?' Carlisle asked , annoyance very visible on not only his face but also in his voice .

Aro smiled darkly , ' but of course my friend .' As I turned around Bella was ripped from my embrace, we all turned away at the noise and Aro was holding Bella against his chest , Bella obviously struggling . His arm was just under her chin , his hand gripping her shoulder . His other hand was holding her thin writs in his behind her back .

Nobody move or talked apart from Bella who was fighting against him ,her face confused me . It wasn't full of hate , if was full of pain as she was gasping for air .

BPOV

When Aro had snitched me away from Edward I felt the pain , but when he gripped me tighter it felt like I was going to die . I had avoided physical contact , every little touched had hurt me , every touch apart from Edwards .

The pain made gasp for air , I hadn't told anyone apart from Marcus and Felix . I winced at the pain , it made me beg for death . Why did he still want me if I was worthless in his eyes ?

I struggled as hard as I could , I thought he was weak since he needed that much protection . But I am a new born .

I twisted the arm that was holding my hands behind my back in the wrong , unnatural direction and he realized , as he realized I quickly turned around and pushed him to the ground . All of this happened within the same second .

Edward quickly pulled me from him as the guards ran to rise him up . I was struggling in his embrace , I wanted , needed to hurt Aro .

'Enough !' Caius yelled , I was out of breath and relaxed in Edwards arms , he didn't realize me . He just pushed me closer against his chest . My entire back was molded in Edward's chest .

He was shushing in my ear and it relaxed me , I felt calm again .

'I thought you said I was worthless ?' I whispered at him , he looked back at me . 'You are .' He simply said . Somewhere inside me his words hurt .

Edward growled and he pulled me behind him , he was protecting me with his body . I peeked at the rest in front of me , Edward was standing protectively in front of me .

'Can I go with them than ?' I murmured , Aro wanted to say something but Marcus shushed him , ' Yes you can , even if you could control your power . You can go .'

I smiled brightly at Marcus , he nodded sadly as he glanced at Aro .

Edward grabbed my arm lightly and pulled me outside , finally leaving the castle behind me .

We all were running now , me and Edward ahead . His legs were going faster but mine could push me harder since I was a new born .

We glanced at each other all the time , I didn't even know who the rest of them were but it didn't matter , I knew they cared for me .

EPOV

We were almost out this little town when two figures stopped us , I pulled Bella behind me again and we were ready to attack but we stopped when we saw Marcus and Felix standing in front of us , their hands raised .

'We come in peace .' Marcus said .

Bella slowly walked towards them and smiled sadly , Felix winked at her and she giggled . I wanted to be furious at him but I couldn't , he was her only friend .

_I'm really going to miss her , she was the only fun person around here . I can see she'll be back with her real family now .- Felix_

His mind was sad . 'We came to say goodbye .' Felix smiled at her , he held his hand up and Bella closed the distance , their hands were almost touching .

'Bella ?' I asked her , ' Why wouldn't let anyone touch you ?' I asked her while stroking her arm as I stood behind her ones more .

'It hurts ,' She whispered , I looked at Carlisle , worried .' I don't know what happened to me but since I woke up every touch from what you can call living persons hurt .' She smiled as she turned around to face me , 'every touch apart from yours .' she added .

I smiled brightly and we heard everyone chuckle .

Marcus stroked Bella's face so lightly he was barely touching her , I could see a little hint of pain in her eyes though .

'Bella , be happy , you're much prettier when you use that smile .' he smiled at her .

_I wish I had a daughter like her ,she's so kind .- Marcus _

He turned at me , raising his finger pointing at me , ' you better take care of her .' he warned me . Half a second later they were gone , Bella turned around to face me .

'Let's go home .' I murmured at her she froze and looked down at her feet , sadness washed over her.


	33. Chapter 33

**Sorry I didn't update last night , I had TONS of homework **** , anyway , I hope you'll enjoy it **

BPOV

I was really happy when Felix and Marcus came to say goodbye to me , I wouldn't have thought that Marcus would though . Everyone said Marcus never talked , but he talked plenty to me , I knew he was different then Aro , I could feel it and see it in his eyes .

All I see in Aro's eyes is obsession , in Marcus' eyes I can see compassion and sadness . It's like he's more human while Aro looks like a monster .

I didn't really mind saying goodbye to them , I was much happier with the others , I only know Edward's name though .

I knew I would see Marcus and Felix again , I was going to miss them a little bit . I liked Felix and there was this big guy in Edward's family whom really reminded me of him , every time I looked at him he winked or smiled , really brightly .

There was this little pixie girl which was like him , except she's more hyper and energetic . There was this other guy with them , he looked pained and stressed . He had blond hair and was tall , he held the pixie's hand and they looked at each other rather intensely . When they stared at each other I felt like I was interrupting something so I looked away .

I turned around facing Edward ,'Let's go home ,' he murmured to me . I froze , sadness washed over me , when he said home he really meant home . The place which ones was my home , I felt sad and mad at the same time . I really wanted to go home , but I didn't even know what it was .

I felt his hand brush gently over my cheek , I looked up and saw him staring at me , concern flooded through his eyes and his brows were frowning .

'Bella , are you okay ?' he murmured his eyes were roaming over my face , trying to find some answers in my expression .

He sighed deeply , I frowned at him ' I hate it that I still can't read your mind .' He breathed in my hair, I frowned at him . He could read minds ?!

'You … You can read minds ?' I asked bewildered , my eyes were wide open staring at him intensely . How embarrassing would that be , if he would've read my mind .

He looked at me sadly , ' don't worry Bella , I can't read yours . I still can't read yours .' He sighed , I looked up at him , 'I'm really sorry ,' I whispered .

I looked down at my feet and I knew for sure that if I would've been a human I would've been crying by now . I felt so guilty , I didn't remember anything about him or about his family .

All of this happened while we were running but we had stopped when I apologized at him . Two of his fingers pushed my chin up .

He looked me deeply in the eyes , 'don't apologize to me Bella.' ,'but …'

'Bella not here , not in the middle of the woods . We'll talk when we're at home .' He whispered at me , the way he looked at me made my body tingle and I didn't even know why .

When his fingers had touched my face , I felt so good , I felt loved and happy .

EPOV

After Bella and I had stopped in the middle of the forest I almost begged her to wait until we were home . I wanted her to be comfortable , I felt bad when she was surprised by me being able to read minds . I didn't think about it , I just said it .

I forgot , and she felt bad , so actually it was my fault that she was unhappy after all .

The trip was long , but we all froze when we arrived at the airport . We forgot one thing , Bella was a new born .

I think we were even more shocked when she said it didn't matter , it looked like she was almost immune to them .

Sometimes she would stiffen , or stop breathing but she did a great job . The ride on the airplane was the hardest .

She was very tense and I wanted to comfort her , but I didn't know how . We weren't together anymore technically . She didn't remember me at all , only one little vision . I was scared that I would scare her , that she wouldn't want me anymore .

I still felt butterflies when she looked at me or when I looked at her , I still felt the jolt of electricity whenever we would touch each other .

The trip was around ten hours , running and flying . But the trip felt like days , I wanted to talk to her about everything I wanted her to remember me , to remember all of us .

When we finally arrived at our house Bella stopped running and froze looking wide eyed at the house, her jaw almost hit the ground as her eyes went unfocused again .

We all looked at her as we got closer and she smiled brightly .

BPOV

I froze when I saw the house , it was so big , so beautiful and elegant . It looked over a hundred years old . It looked so gracious and it reminded me of something .

I had a major headache , my mind screamed at me , forcing me to remember something . My sight got blurry and I had another flashback .

_I was sitting in a black car with the little pixie girl . I was looking at the big house , my eyes wide open and my jaw hitting the ground ._

_I was human , I was still very pale and I had chocolate brown eyes . I had a faint blush on my cheeks , and my hair and clothes we're wet and full with vegetables ._

'_Wow' my voice said , it sounded very different than before . The little pixie girl giggled ' you like it ?' she asked me , she was beaming in her steat ._

'_yes , it's so beautiful ,it has a certain charm ' I murmured back at her , still looking at the house in awe ._

'_come on !' she shrieked while pulling me behind her into the big house . She opened the door and let me in ._

The inside became blurry as I saw seven concerned faces , I smiled at them . I was so happy I was almost bouncing up and down .

'I remember you little pixie !' I shrieked and I froze when I had actually said that out loud . They all laughed loudly , Alice crossed her arms as she laughed , 'Pixie ?' she asked me .

My smile faded , ' euhm … I euhm … I don't really know you but you reminded of a pixie .' I murmured while looking at my feet .

'Let's get inside , ' the mother of the family said .

We all stood awkwardly in the living room , none of talking or moving .

'Let's sit down ,' one of the men said .

I sat down on a one persons chair as they all sat down in front of me , I couldn't really sit still . There were supposed to be my family , my best friends and they looked like strangers to me .

I wanted to cry , suddenly a hand touched my shoulders , one of his fingers touched my neck by accident and I flinched back as I looked at him . It was the sad looking guy , he frowned at me as he released his hand from my shoulder .

'I'm sorry , I forgot you don't like touched .' He murmured , I shook my head , ' it's okay .'

'Why do you feel so sad , you feel like you're going to cry .' He said , I frowned ,' how did you know that ?' he sighed and sat back down next to the pixie .

'I'm feeling sad because I feel guilty , I know and I feel I should remember you all . I have headaches all the time , my mind is always screams at me to remember , but I can't .'

I didn't realize I had raised my voice , I looked down ashamed , ' Sorry .' I murmured at them .

'Maybe we should introduce ourselves .' The other blond man said , 'I'm Carlisle Cullen , I'm the father of this family . ' His name made a slight click in my head .

'I'm Esme Cullen , Carlisle's wife . I'm the mother of this family .' She smiled lovingly at me and I felt a different kind of glow going through me , it felt like something fell into place .

The big guy winked at me , 'Emmett Cullen , the coolest vampire dude you'll ever meet .I kind of was your best male friend ' he said beamingly .

The beautiful blond girl smiled at me shyly ,' I'm Rosalie Hale , I was one of your best friends .' I looked at her , one of her best friends ? I was intimidated by her .

'I'm Jasper Hale , I'm not her brother , we didn't really have a lot of contact since I don't have the control like the rest of my family has yet .'

'I'm Alice Cullen ,I was your best friend and I'll hope I'll still be in the future .'

All eyes went to Edward , 'I'm Edward Cullen and I was your boyfriend , although I wouldn't use that term , I would use mate .' He smiled at me .

How in the world would someone as beautiful as him fall in love with someone as plain as me ?I looked at their faces ones again , but nothing came .

'I'm so sorry , but I still don't remember .' , 'It's okay sweetheart , it'll come , when you're ready ' Esme smiled motherly at me .

'Do you mind if I take a walk on my own , I would like to progress all of this .' I murmured , 'sure , have fun .' Carlisle said .

I ran as fast as I could and I found the beautiful meadow from my flashback I got back in Volterra . I smiled at myself and lay down , closing my eyes , my mind drifting off .


	34. Chapter 34

**I'm sorry that this chapter isn't that long , I'm really tired , but I tried **

EPOV

Bella had left eight hours ago when it was twilight . Jasper said she felt really confused and that she was in conflict with herself .

We were all really positive , she'd remembered a lot of things . She remembered us in our meadow , Alice driving her home from that horrible day at school and her parents .

She reacted the same at us like she did a few months ago , when we had met each other . She intimidated by Rosalie , a little freaked out from Alice and Emmett . Confused about Jasper but what hurt me the most is how she felt when I had told her I was her mate .

She had felt insignificant , unimportant , ugly and not worthy of me . She insecure and had a very low self-confidence . It was her first day at Forks all over again , she was sort held in Volterra without wanting it and she had to move again , starting everything all over again .

We worked on her confidence for months , it took her the same time to see herself a little different , to actually believe that she belongs with me .

When she had left to think I thought she would return sooner or later , I hoped for the sooner of course .

I was really concerned and the other ones just laughed at me , it was my protective mate side acting up .

I felt lost and alone without her , I felt so out of control . I was pacing around , driving my entire family mad .

'HEY !'Emmett yelled ,' get out of here Casanova and go look for her before I rip your head off .' He said , he turned himself back to his video game and everyone laughed silently .

After that I ran , following her scent and finding her in our meadow , I smiled at myself .

BPOV

I didn't know how long I was laying here but I enjoyed it , it was so different here . In Volterra it was so dry and warm . It wasn't cold here , but it was wet and a bit chilly at night .

I enjoyed laying in the damp grass , hundreds if it weren't thousands of beautiful purple flowers surrounded me .

The meadow was closed with trees but it was perfectly round , I could see the starts . The sky was almost cloudless and the moon was full .

I could smell a little river a few miles further from here . I was really happy to be gone from them , I hated the volturi , well everyone apart from Marcus and Felix of course .

I was really happy , I remembered Edward and Alice , sort of . I didn't have a head ache , I felt relaxed and in peace .

I could hear someone enter and I could smell It was one of the Cullen's , I think it was Edward . I was completely shocked when he said I was his mate . I could see the love and devotion in his eyes and I wished I could feel the same way about him .

I sat up and opened my eyes , smiling at him , he smiled back , dazzling me . I crossed my legs and he did the same , settling himself down in front of me .

We didn't really say anything ,there was a long silence . It wasn't one of those awkward silences , it was nice , we just stared at each other . Staring each other in the eyes .

'I was worried about you .' He said , his voice made my body tingle , it made me feel absolutely perfect and in heaven .

'Why ?' I asked him , he looked confused , 'because I care about you Bella , more than you'll ever know .' he whispered while looking into my eyes intensely .

I looked down , ' I wished I could say the same ,' I murmured sadly , his fingers stroked my face , 'it's okay , you're perfect just the way you are .' he murmured , butterfly entered my body leaving my body tingly after they left .

I looked up abruptly , ' tell me ,' he frowned , ' tell me everything , how we met , how we fell in love , about your family tell me everything .' I insisted , moving closer to him while rising to my knees , and practically begging him to tell me .

He leaned in and I didn't know how to react , I could see he wanted to kiss me , I saw it in his eyes . But I wasn't ready , I didn't know a thing about him .

He changed his direction to my face and pressed a lingering kiss on my cheek , leaving it behind , burning .

If I was human I would've blushed , furiously .

EPOV

I could've killed myself at that moment , what was I thinking , she wasn't ready for that yet . I had pressed my lips against her cheek .

'I'll start at the beginning , it all started before you moved to Forks .' I said , she frowned and wanted to say something , but I pressed his finger to my lips .

'Let me talk first okay .' she nodded at me .

'You were living with your mother, Renee , in Phoenix . Your parents divorced when you were only a few months old .'

I'm sure I looked sad and mad when I went on ' you moved to Forks because you were almost bullied to death . So you and your mother decided that it would be the best for you to move to your dad . And there is begins ..'

BPOV

I listened to him intensely , shocked at what I've been through . Edward and I were close and I hated all those people for almost killing me .

I was shocked and furious when he told me I was kidnapped , listening to the story , we were finally perfectly happy .

I finally had friends and it heard like Rosalie , Alice and I were as close sisters . I wanted to cry , we sat there for ours and ours .

The sun came up and we were both sparkling brightly , he looked beautiful . He got up around noon , 'You ready to leave ?' he asked me , reaching out for me .

I took his hands and everything became blurry again ,

_I was walking into the cafeteria and I saw them sitting in the corner at a table , I was talking to a girl with long black hair . We were talking about the Cullen's , I saw the whole salad thing and I immediately hated those girls ._

_Suddenly the scenery changed and I was walking down a hallway in a different school , I was being pulled inside a janitor's closet . I was trying to get out but I couldn't , days flashed forward in seconds and I saw myself being pulled out and in a hospital bed ._

_The scene changed again and I saw myself sitting next to my dad in a police cruiser , talking about the weather and my hair ._

_I saw myself entering the Cullen house, meeting Esme and Carlisle , smiling politely ._

_I saw myself walking in Seattle with Rosalie and Alice laughing and joking around , I saw myself leaving alone to a bookshop and I saw the other vampire , James take me ._

_I saw Edward kissing for the first time , I saw many more kisses and cuddles._

_I saw Alice making me up , making me beautiful ._

_And l saw my ugly , skinny body ._

I remembered , not everything yet , but most of it .

EPOV

As she took my hand she suddenly collapsed , her breathing changed . I shook her gently 'Bella ?' I was getting really freaked out .

I shook her harder , 'Bella wake up !' she didn't woke up , so I took her in my arms and ran as fast as I could back home .

They were all worried when they saw Bella in my arms , Carlisle took her and gently lay her on the couch .

She opened her eyes and smiled brightly at me , she practically jumped me and threw her arms around my neck , giving me the biggest and tightest hug ever .


	35. another author's note

I'm really sorry for another boring author's note , I won't be able to write today , sadly enough . I have a lot of allergies and I don't know why but I'm having a reaction this evening :/ , My lips and eyes are swollen and the other gory details which I'm not going to tell you ;p I'm not one of those allergic nerds from the movies though .

I also won't be able to write a lot next week , It's my birthday on Tuesday (YAY ! ) and I'll have a lot of parties , with my parents , family , friends , friends of my parents plus I have to work on Friday night ( exited because there's going to be a guy working with me ) anyway we're going to serve drinks and stuff at a friend of my dad's big birthday party

I will write of course , probably on Sunday , Monday ,maybe Wednesday . I know they're only three days but I'll have a lot to do next week , I'm also going out on Saturday (yay )

Anyway , enjoy your week

Ps , if anyone wants to add me on tumblr , ask me :)


	36. Chapter 36

RPOV

Edward had left a while ago , we weren't worried . We knew they were together , they needed some time alone and together . She was so different and yet the same , she was different from when she went missing and the same as in a few months ago when we had first met her .

I had spent a lot of time with Bella , since she was so intimidated by me , she slowly realized I actually really liked her . We became great friends , almost as close as sisters . She understood some things Alice didn't , and I was glad that I could talk to her .

She was a bright and smart girl , from the moment we've met her we knew . Even when she was changed and didn't remember a thing , she still had this type of knowledge .

Alice had already seen them back together , the second she decided to join us . Edward's mind was too far away , strangled around Bella's presence , so he didn't notice .

Alice had been bouncing around since Edward left and ran behind Bella . Without Edward around we didn't know what kind of vision she saw .

We could hear someone running closer to the house and we all smiled at each other , Emmett smirked and laughed smugly .

But when their forms came closer we saw Edward was looking worried and scared to death with an unconscious Bella in his arms .

Carlisle immediately took Bella from his arms and lay her down on the couch , we all gathered around her , her eyes were closed , like she was asleep .

Carlisle didn't know what to do , since she isn't human anymore , he can't check her heartbeat or her blood pressure or any of those things .

She suddenly gasped and sat up abruptly throwing her arms around Edward's neck . She smiled brightly at him and looked at everyone in the room .

Edward lifted his hand and gently took her face between his two hands , he still looked worried , 'Bella , love , are you okay ?'

Bella froze a little when Edward said love and so did Edward .

'I'm so sorry ,I ..' Bella shushed him , putting two of her fingers over his lips . He looked up at her , surprised by her sudden action .

'I'm more than fine ,' she smiled again ,' I remember more , I remember everyone , I remember some memories .'

Edward was perplexed , he hugged her tightly against his chest . I felt like I was interrupting a very private moment . But I just had to ask her , 'Bella , what exactly do you remember ?' I asked , she looked at me , still intimidated .

'I remember a lot of moments , definitely not all of them of course .' she smiled sadly while looking down at her hands .

I raised my eyebrows and crossed my arms , 'but ,' Esme looked at me , 'Rosalie !' she hissed.

'But , I don't remember the feeling , I don't remember how I felt around everyone . I saw how I felt , but it was like watching a movie . I didn't feel it , I only saw it .' she murmured she obviously didn't like to say it and we saw she wasn't comfortable anymore .

Esme rose from her position next to Carlisle and took Bella's hand , Bella cringed back and Esme's eyes widened .

Bella still being in pain because of being touched meant that she still wasn't back to her old self ,I realized that the old Bella might never come back .

Edward's gaze suddenly met mine , he wasn't angry at all . He looked sad , he understood what I was thinking , he knew it better than everyone else .

He was the one who had spent the longest time with her since she had changed .

'Come on Bella , I'll show you to your room .' Esme murmured , Bella looked confused . 'My room ?' she asked .

'Well , you can't live with your father anymore honey , we made you a room when you were gone .' Esme smiled kindly , motherly at her .

Bella's tense posture finally relaxed softly when she followed Esme upstairs , taking their time at a human pace .

When they were out of sight , Edward fell to his knees , his hands in his hair . Nobody reacted so I went to him . I gently rubbed his back 'It'll be okay Edward , I promise ' I whispered as silently as possible in his ear .

'She's remembering , she'll be fine .' I added , 'no Rosalie , like you said , she'll never be the same .' he whimpered .

'she can't handle touches ,' he cringed , ' she can handle yours .'

From upstairs we suddenly heard Esme talk to Bella , in the same way I had just talked to Edward . 'I'll be okay Bella , I promise .'

BPOV

Esme touch sting for a little while , but I ignored it . I followed Esme upstairs , she pointed out all the different rooms , ' this is Edward's room ,' she said while opening a door to the room next to it . 'This is your room .' she smiled gently .

She felt so motherly , I missed that , I didn't remember my mother just yet and that made me really sad .

I entered room and I loved it immediately , two of the four walls were entirely made from glass while the other two had a soft , relaxing green painted on it .

There was a huge bookcase which almost touched the very high ceiling , it was filled with modern and old books .

Next to the bookcase stood an enormous , king-size bed with purple sheets . It was filled with a lot of beautiful pillows .

There was a fire place which was already on . The warmth felt nice against my cold hand and I smiled to myself .

There was an ancient big chair placed next to the fireplace . Almost the entire floor was covered with a very thick , white carpet . It looked very inviting and I wanted to lay down on it .

Against one of the glass walls there was a dark wooden desk with drawing papers , pencils , paint and other art materials on .

There were two doors in the same room apart from the door we had just entered , Esme opened the first one , ' your bathroom ,' she mentioned for me to follow her .

The bathroom was beautiful , old fashioned and elegant with a bubble bath and a shower . The second door led me to a very very filled walk-in closet .

I turned around to look at Esme , 'Alice ' she said , I frowned at her . She looked at me , apologetic . 'Alice is obsessed with clothes , she never lets us wear the same things twice , although you can if you want to , it's your choice not Alice' '

I smiled sadly and felt sob's entering my body , I crouched down and I Esme came closer she wanted to touch me but she hesitated . After a few seconds she moved her hand back to her side .

'Why can't I be normal ,' I sobbed , ' Normal is boring ' Esme answered , I wanted to laugh but I couldn't .

'I just want everything to go back to how it was before I became a vampire ,' I whispered , my knees were pressed against my chest , my hair spilled out over them .

'It'll be okay Bella , I promise .' she whispered , I really hoped she was right . 'I'll give you some time alone , take a nice hot shower and relax .' Esme smiled at me as she closed the door behind her .

After she left I took a hot shower , I didn't know how long I was in there , because I lost track of time . The hot water felt relaxing on my cold body , I didn't really need a shower but I loved the way the water felt on my skin .

I stood there , enjoying the water and digging in my mind . I already had some memories , I wanted more . I wanted to go back to my old self , whoever that was .

After my shower I nestled myself in the warm , comfy bed . The sheets were very thick , soft and heavy . They made me feel like I was in my own little world , I was curled up in a little ball under the sheets , thinking about Edward .

I wanted to feel the love I could see he felt for me . I could see it in his eyes , the love and the pain he felt for me and because of me .

I felt really guilty for not remembering everything , I would give back all the memories I had just so I could get my feelings back . When I thought back about those memories I saw how happy and in love I was with him , I wanted to feel that way .

I want everyone to be able to touch me , I want to hug my family , I want to be normal again. I wanted to ask Edward something , something very personal and private . It wasn't really a question , it was kind of a request .

I would understand if he would say no of course , I mean , it's going to be a very weird question . I lay there for a little way , debating with myself if I should ask it or not . Eventually I collected all my confidence and I got up .

I walked to his room in a very slowly human pace , I could hear he was in his room , he was listening to some music , I recognized it .

I gently knocked his door and took a deep breath , ' come in ,' he muttered . I opened the door and looked at him , 'it's me ,can I come in ?' I asked shyly .

He looked bewildered but nodded furiously , he wanted to cut off the music but I stopped him , 'what's the name of that song ?'

He frowned at me , ' I kind of recognize it from somewhere ,' I bit my lip nervously and his gaze went to my lips , his tongue licked his lips as he suddenly looked up at me again .

'It's euhm , Clair de lune from Debussy .' he murmured , I nodded .

We stood there for a little while , with an awkward silence this time . 'You want to sit down ?' he said while mentioning at the black couch .

I nodded and sat down , asking him to sit down next to me .

'Edward , can I ask you something ?' I was really nervous for this part , 'anything ,' he whispered .


	37. Chapter 37

**I'm so sorry that I haven't uploaded last week ! I was so busy , I didn't even had time to do some of my homework **** , anyway , thanks for the birthday wishes ! I have lots and lots of new ideas for new fanfictions but I'm going to finish this one first before started another one **** I hope you'll enjoy .**

_Previously : 'Edward can I ask you something ?' I was really nervous for this part , 'anything,' he whispered ._

EPOV

When Bella had entered my room I was very nervous and when she bit her lip I couldn't stop myself from looking down at her lips and licking mine .

She remembered the song , it was one of the songs I played when she came over . I miss cuddling and kissing her , I miss being able to spontaneously grab her or touch her .

She remembered a lot , not everything . She remembered the memories , not the feelings . I was scared , what if she would never love me again , what if she wouldn't be able to remember everything , or remember her feelings .

I didn't really care if the old Bella would never come back , as long as we could be together . I never wanted this life for her . I didn't want her to become a monster like me , but seeing her as a vampire now , makes me believe that she must have a soul . Such a pure and good creature has to have a soul .

I was tense around her , I didn't know how to act and how to react around her . I didn't know how she would react to certain things , at some levels she still was the same Bella as before .

Still shy , still a booklover , she still wants everybody else to be happy ,still stubborn , still kind and lovingly .

We all tried to get her full memory back , we showed her photo's and video's . We went to places where she had spent a lot of time when she was human .

We told her everything , she didn't remember a thing from Forks high school , but she did remember what happened to her in Phoenix , she was furious when she remembered .

'Edward can I ask you something ?' her sweet voice sounded really nervous , she didn't look at me , she looked at her fingers which were fidgeting .

'Anything ,' I whispered , the tension in my room was high . She took some deep breaths before she continued .

'It's not really a question , it's more a request .' Her face looked ashamed , I'm sure that if she would've been human , her heart would be beating out of her chest and her cheeks would be blushing furiously .

'I've been thinking about asking you this for a while ,' she paused and looked up ,'All I see in my head are my memories , I can see how I felt , I can see how much I loved you .'

She stopped , staring deeply into my eyes ,' But it's not enough Edward , I want to feel how much I loved you and I thought .. ' She stopped .

'You thought .. ?' I asked her again , being really curious since I still can't read her mind . The room was very quiet , everyone had left after Esme came down after Bella's breakdown . Alice had had a vision but she refused to show me , so she forced everyone to leave .

She sighed ,' I thought that if we would kiss , I might remember some of it .' she murmured , I'm sure that if I wasn't listening well enough I wouldn't have heard her .

Her gaze dropped back to her hands ,I couldn't move , she wanted me to kiss her . She practically asked me to do the thing I wanted to do when I first saw her back in Volterra .

I took her face in my hands and caressed it gently , stroking her soft , creamy skin . Her eyelids fluttered and her breathing became more shallow as I inched myself closer to her . I could sense she was nervous , but this is what she wanted .

I gently pressed my lips against hers and immediately felt her relax .

BPOV

Edward gently took my face in his hands , his fingers were caressing my face lightly , like I was made from the most breakable glass on earth .I could see the love he felt for me in his eyes , I could see that he wanted me to be happy .

My eyes fluttered and my breathing became shallow , I never felt like this before . My whole body felt tingly , like butterflies were not only flying in my stomach but everywhere in my body . His cold fingers left a slight burn on my skin which made my body ache for more .

I didn't know , didn't understand what was happening to me , but I didn't care . I was the first time since I was changed that I felt like this , I felt whole again .

When his lips touched mine very slightly I relaxed immediately , I felt home . I felt warm , comfortable and giggly all at the same time . Was this what I had felt when I was human , it surely felt spectacular . A sudden wave of love and other feelings I had never felt before crushed over me , nothing else mattered anymore , nothing else but him .

Edward pulled back , his hands returning next to his body . I ached for his hands on my body again , I wanted him to touch me , to kiss me again .

When Edward looked into my eyes , I saw that he was very nervous but whatever he saw in my eyes made him smile ,his gaze changed and it looked like fireworks exploded in his eyes .

He had the biggest smile and I felt myself smile in return , I felt truly happy and satisfied but still aching for more .

Our smiled disappeared , I could see my eyes in his and I noticed the same glare in my eyes as I just noticed in his , love and hunger . Not hunger for blood , hunger for each other .

I didn't know who made the first move but less than half a second later we clung to each other . His lips moving franticly against mine as I returned the favor .

We didn't need to catch our breath , his lips felt soft but demanding at the same time . My hands gripped his hair tightly , pulling him closer to my body .

One of his hands curled around my waist and pulled me closer towards his chest , our bodies were tightly pressed against each other , but it still felt like I couldn't get close enough to him . I was surprised he wasn't in pain since I was pulling at his hair rather hard .

His other hand went to my face and caressed it , not as soft as before . His hands made my body tingly and every time he touched my skin I felt electric jolts running through my body .

His tongue slightly touched my lips as another flashback filled my mind .

_My human self was standing in the same room as I was now but there was this big bed filling the room , I could see myself again but I could finally understand what I felt ._

_I saw myself and Edward looking at the bed with wide eyes as Edward chuckled ,'my family ' he murmured to me ._

_I was standing at the bed , blushing, touching the sheets as Edward slowly came closer_ . _His eyes were roaming over my bare shoulders , he gathered all my hair to one side and pressed his lips against my skin which made me shiver . I hear my heard sped up , it was a weird thing to see and hear my human self , like watching a movie ._

_Edward kept kissing my shoulder , suddenly he turned me around and kissed me hard . I moaned , which seemed to please Edward . My hands were entwined in his hair , pulling him closer . My tiny frame was pressed against his , we matched perfectly ._

_His hands were in my hair and roaming over my body .When my tongue came out he had stopped me._

'_Bella , we can't do that yet , I don't know what kind of effect my venom will have on you .' he murmured while human me looked rather disappointed ._

_Edward seemed to listen to someone , probably reading someone's mind .He looked embarrassed and smiled down at me ._

_He pressed his lips against mine again and almost immediately his tongue left his mouth, tracing human Bella's bottom lip . I looked shocked but responded immediately , they both moaned at the experience as my vision came back to the present ._

'Bella are you okay ?' Edward's face was above mine , I was laying on the black couch . The bed was gone , I smiled when I looked up at him . I touched his face ,' what happened to the bed ?' I whispered .

EPOV

Kissing human Bella felt divine , kissing vampire Bella felt perfect in every single way . I didn't had to control myself , I didn't had to think about what could happen if I held her a little bit too tight . I didn't have to think about her heartbeat going out of control or having to stop because she had to catch up breath .

When I pressed my lips against hers I felt whole again , I felt home . I was afraid that if I would go too far she would freeze so after pressing my lips to hers , I pulled back . I didn't add pressure , I didn't moved my lips , I pulled back .

When I looked at her I could see what I felt for her in her eyes and on her face , I smiled , I never felt this happy in my life , she smiled back ,I could finally see everything I was aching for , everything I wished for .

We couldn't get to each other quickly enough because within the same second our lips were moving against each other franticly .

I felt home and kissing her like this was pure heaven , she kissed me back ,eagerly and pressed me against her as tight as possible just like I was doing with her .

I couldn't stop myself , my tongue came out and touched her bottom lip , the second it happened she gasped . I pulled back , worried that I had gone too far for her , but she didn't seem to see me . Her eyes were somewhere else , they were unfocused .

I gently laid her down on the couch , cursing myself mentally for not having the big bed here anymore . I shook her shoulder lightly , and whispered her name .

She didn't respond , not when I touched her or talked to her . She suddenly blinked wildly and moved, 'Bella are you okay ?' I asked her , my face just a few inches from hers .

She smiled happily when she looked up and touched my face , ' what happened to the bed ?' she asked me . I took me two full seconds to grasp what just happened .

She remembered the day when my family bought the big bed and placed it in my room without warning me . I had learned that day that I could kiss her differently , that my venom could only hurt her in her blood system .

I smiled at her , she looked in conflict with herself , biting her lip . 'Edward , you said I'm your mate right ?'

I nodded , not being able to talk because my voice wouldn't be steady at all . 'What does it feel like ?' she asked me , she took my hand in hers and caressed it gently . Making light patterns on my skin .

'Why do you want to know ?' , 'When we kissed , I had this feeling inside of me . I felt tingly , like my entire body was filled with butterflies . I felt warm , whole and home . Your touch made me ache for more , I would've begged you for more . I felt giggly and comfortable ,it felt like a sudden wave of love and other emotions crushed over me .'

I stared at her , when she was human she had asked me what it felt like to mate . I thought there wasn't an explanation , I couldn't find the words to explain it , but Bella just did .

I touched her face , she leaned into my touch and closed her eyes ,' Bella ,' I whispered ,' You just explained what mating feels like .'

She froze and looked up , the biggest smile entered her face as I pressed my lips against hers ones more .


	38. Chapter 38

BPOV

I finally felt it , I finally understood what he meant . I knew what the look in his eyes meant every time I caught him staring at me .

I knew why he had acted so protective of me back in Volterra , I knew why he felt miserable when I wasn't with him . I understood why he followed to the meadow , I understood why he wanted to be with me .

It wasn't exactly his choice , it was the mating thing . After that one moment in his room , I finally understood why I was drawn to him , why he was the only one who could touch without causing me pain . Why I felt possessive and defensive over him , I didn't understood what it was before .

I felt different around him , I didn't know what it was , I didn't know what those feelings meant , until know .

I felt happier , warmer ,I felt home again . I could see that he was happier too , his body language was different , he was more relaxed . He wasn't tense and nervous around me anymore .

'Edward , can I ask you something ?' I asked him , he chuckled , ' if it's a question like your previous one , yes , gladly .' There was this new spark in his eyes , there was a spark in them before . But it looked like I could see his soul .

I giggled and took his hand in mine , playing with his fingers . 'Why were you so tense and nervous around me ?'I looked at him from under my lashes , ' You never looked relaxed.'

'I never knew how to act around you . I was afraid that I would scare you off , that you wouldn't be comfortable around me . I was used to spontaneously grab you , touch you and kiss you . I was used to not thinking around you , to just be me . Of course I was thinking when I kissed you , I had to be gentle with you . ' He explained , looking at my hands which were still playing with his .

'You didn't have to do that you know .'he looked up , staring into my eyes , confused . ' I could notice there was something off about you , I could sense you were nervous and tense around me . I knew you acted different then the person you were inside . I noticed that you weren't yourself around me , and I felt so confused , I wanted to know what I did .'

His lips were in my hair ,' You always noticed too much for your own good .' I frowned , ' what do you mean ?'

'I'm sorry my love, I keep forgetting you don't remember everything yet .' My entire body tingled, every time he called me , my love or love , I felt tingly and light in my head . I felt giggly and a big smile overtook my face .

'I love it when you call me that , it makes my entire body weak .' he smiled at me ,' will you explain to me what you meant about me noticing too much for my own good ?'

'Normal humans don't notice anything about us apart from our looks of course , they have this thing which scares them off , to not look farther , to run or walk away .'

He took a deep breath , ' You on the other hands , you didn't have that , you looked farther . You noticed that we didn't eat , that we were pale , that we had the same color of eyes , that we were graceful , faster and stronger . You my love noticed everything that other humans didn't .'

He sighed and looked back at me , slightly tracing the lines of my face .' We were trying to be normal to you , but when we first officially met , I also caught your smell for the first time . You were my singer , I started to growl , I wanted to take you .'

I was slightly shocked , he seemed so controlled .' My brothers pulled me back and you ran away , Alice took you home ,but you refused to talk or even look at her . We stayed out of school for a week and in that week you figured it out .'

I raised my eyebrows , 'I did ?' He laughed ,' You stormed into our house , explaining everything , noticing even more supernatural things than before . We couldn't say no , so from that moment you knew .'

I smiled , I didn't realize I had been that smart , that made me feel pretty confident about myself . Edward looked like he was thinking very hardly , I climbed on his lap and took his face in my hands . 'What's going on in this pretty little head of yours ?' I murmured while bringing my face closer and closing my eyes meanwhile .

He chuckled and closed the remaining distance , he lips touched mine gently , lovingly . I relaxed immediately and felt him relaxing too .

His lips started to move against mine and I moaned , his hands grabbed my waist and pulled me closer to him , my legs closed around him and pushed him closer to me as well .

My hands were tugging on his hair , desperately wanting , no needing to get him closer to me . He did the same and we broke apart , gasping .

He bit his lip while looking at mine and surprised me by pulling us both up and instead of holding me just grabbing my hand .

'I want to show you something .' he smiled nervously , I frowned but nodded and her pulled my downstairs towards the big black piano filling one side of big living room .

I frowned at him , 'you play ?' he didn't speak , he just nodded . 'The day you went missing , I had planned something for you . After you would return from the shopping trip , I would've cooked you mushroom ravioli , that was your favorite .' he smiled ,' After that we would've just hang around , kiss and cuddle each other . And somewhere in the middle of it , I would've played you a song I wrote for you . After you left , I played every day . '

He gently pulled me down next to him on the little black piano bench . 'I'm going to play it for you now ' he whispered .

EPOV

I was really nervous about playing the song for her , I had written it a while ago . When Bella was at home , sleeping and I couldn't get her out of my head . I sat down at my piano , and mixed all my feelings and thoughts for her in this songs .

I sighed and pressed the keys , letting the melody enter the room and leaving a stunned and frozen Bella behind .

I closed my eyes , letting the emotions and memories flooding in my mind . When the final note left the room I opened my eyes and Bella looked like she was about to cry mingled with happiness and love .

'Edward ,' she whispered , emotions were flooding in her eyes . She bit her bottom lip and looked down at her hands . Did I do something wrong ?

' I think I'm falling in love with you . No , I.. , Edward I love you .' she stuttered rapidly ,without even thinking about it I pulled her on my lap , taking her face between my hands .

'Bella ,' I whispered , collecting everything I felt for her in my eyes as I heard her gasp. ' I love you too , so much you have no idea .' I desperately said .

She inched her face closer to mine ' I think I have an idea .' she murmured and with that I captured her lips and kissed her with more passion than I had ever dreamed of I would feel for her .

Her lips eagerly replied to mine and it felt like we were responding unspoken questions to each other , unwillingly my tongue came out and gently touched her bottom lip . I didn't want to scare her , but I couldn't help myself . Bella had left that day we had tried it for the first time and I couldn't get it out of my head , the way her tongue felt against mine was pure heaven .

But that was nothing compared to this , I didn't have to be careful , I didn't have to think . So I didn't , I moaned when her mouth eagerly opened within the same moment and our tongues met each other right in the middle .

I stood op and placed Bella on the keys of my piano , a mix of notes filled the room and other people would call it bad , it was a heavenly sound to me .

Bella's breathing fastened and she opened her legs , so I could stand between them . Her legs closed around my back and forced me closer to her again , her hands pulled my head down , grasping my hair tightly while her other hand glided over my neck to my chest .

My hands curled around her upper thighs , her breathing became more shallow , like she did when she was human .

I felt whole , her hands grabbed me tighter , her hand fisted in my shirt while her other hand pulled harder on my hair while pulling me closer .

We never went this far before , I never had touched her so intimately , I felt a new kind of hunger build up inside of me , I couldn't get close enough to her , I grasped her tighter and harder against me while kissing her more fiercely and passionately .

We didn't need to stop , we could go on forever , I didn't want to stop , so I wasn't going to .

RPOV

Alice had asked us to leave the house , she had a vision about Edward and Bella . We were all curious but she didn't want to tell us .

Instead she was giggly and bouncy all day . Having multiple visions and clapping afterwards , we knew that they were about Edward and Bella of course .

She wouldn't react so enthusiastic about anything else . 'Let's go home !' Alice shrieked , it was sunny today . So instead of going shopping we had to sit and wait in the middle of the forest .

Alice ran as fast as she could , ' Come on !' she yelled , forcing us to run faster behind her . When we saw the house we practically stormed in and we were all surprised by what we saw .

We thought everything would be okay , maybe a little kiss between the two of them . But I definitely did not expected what I was seeing right now .

If someone would've told me afterwards I would've laughed at them .

Bella was sitting on Edward's piano keys , Edward holding her tight by her thighs , they both were pulling each other tightly towards each other , desperate trying to get closer to each other . Their kiss was fierce , passionate .

Their kiss was heated , their tongues were entwined , battling for dominances . It wasn't uncomfortable to see , this was the pure and raw definition of mates and mating .

They needed each other , like humans need water and air . They weren't just two persons they were one .


	39. Chapter 39

**I haven't been able to upload yesterday , I had a stomach flu and because of that I wasn't able to eat , so I fainted in the shower and well , you know what I mean I just haven't been able to write .**

EPOV

'HOLY SHIT DUDE ! THAT'S ALMOST FREE PORN ! ' , we were shocked by the sudden noise since we were quite busy and hadn't had any sound for a long time .

Bella immediately sprung into a defensive mode and crouched down in front of me , hissing at our family , at Emmett in general . Bella was only a few weeks old so she was very protective plus the fact that she felt the need to protect her mate .

'Yo , Bella calm down !' Emmett yelled which only made her worse . She growled , showing her teeth and clawing her hands , arching her back .

Everyone immediately stepped back , scared , they finally realized that she could be very dangerous in this mode .

Carlisle took one step forward which made her growl even more , 'Bella ,' he said calmly while she hissed at him ,' relax , it's just us .' his hands were in front of him , he was bowing his head so it looked like she was bigger than him .

Bella's posture still didn't change ,

_Edward , we better get out of here , soon . She's really mad Edward , it's the new born thing plus she has the feeling that she has to protect you . And Emmett didn't really help with his screaming .- Jasper _

I shook my head , afraid Bella would get scared or even madder at the sound of my voice . Everyone was stepping farther and farther away from her .

_Edward , we all had this specific period in our relationships , she isn't herself right now , she doesn't realize it's us , it's pure animalistic. -Carlisle _

Again I shook my head at him , I couldn't just leave the room and leave her alone . I knew for sure she was going to be scared and embarrassed about what happened ,what still is happening .

Emmett's mind was screaming of guilt , he felt like he was guilty because he was the one who had screamed to her , twice .

It wasn't entirely his fault of course , every vampire had it , normally in the first few days of their lives. Carlisle had helped me through mine and we helped the others through theirs . We didn't realize Bella still had to go through it , since she wasn't days but weeks old .

Newborns are extremely dangerous and when this happens they don't know or remember anything ,it's like someone's possessing you , everything turns red and black eventually .

You don't recognize anyone , so you could practically kill your mate without realizing it .

I slowly got closer to her , step by step , even slow for a human . I was behind her but she could clearly hear me .

'Bella ,' I whispered , I stopped when I was just an inch away from her . I could feel the rage and protectiveness radiating from her body . I gently placed my hand on her shoulder , she didn't relax , just kept hissing at the others .

'Bella , it's me , everything's fine .' I murmured in her ear , she didn't let go , she kept hissing and growling .

I was worried , we'd seen this all , everyone had it . We had helped every through it but no one was like this , no one was as bad as this .

I didn't think , I just did . I turned her around and pressed her against my chest .I could hear everyone gasp .

_Edward , let her go !- Carlisle_

_Edward , we don't know what she's capable of !- Esme_

_Edward she isn't herself !- Rosalie_

Her breathing was rapidly , uneven , shallow . She didn't answer my embrace , she kept still , not moving .

'It'll be okay, we'll be fine my love . I promise everything will be fine , I love you .'

After a few seconds her breathing changed , her tense posture disappeared and her head fell against my chest .Her breathing was controlled and even , her eyes were closed .

_It's working Edward , you're doing a great job. -Jasper_

_That's impossible-Carlisle_

_DUDE!-Emmett_

Her knees were wobbly and her entire body started to shake , just half a second later she fell to her knees , with me still holding onto her falling to the ground as well .

I pulled her one my lap , rocking her back and forth while shushing her , whispering kind and loving words at her .

Everyone was looking at us , their eyes wide , not breathing . Shocked emotions spread over their faces , Carlisle stood at front , unknowingly protecting his family for what might come or happen.

I looked down at her face , her eyes were closed , it looked like she was asleep. Her breathing was peacefull and relaxed .

I frowned at the sight of her , I lightly nudged her ,' Bella ?' I murmured at her , she wasn't responding .

'Bella , can you hear me ?' I said a little louder . I gently laid her down , she still wasn't moving , 'Bella,' I yelled while shaking her harder .

Carlisle was on my side instantly , 'Carlisle what's happening ?'I asked desperately , ' I don't know son , I don't know .'

Carlisle wanted to check up on her but he had no idea how , she wasn't human , she didn't had a heartbeat , she didn't have blood running through her veins , he couldn't do anything even though he was just as desperate as I was .

BPOV

Red , that's all I could see , the color red and after that blackness . Nothing more nothing less , I couldn't hear or see anything , it felt like I was locked up in my own mind . I didn't understand what was happening to me .

Suddenly all my energy was forced away from my body , just gone out of nowhere , I couldn't open my eyes , they felt heavy just like my head . My head felt like someone was actually hitting on it , with a hammer .

I heard voiced but I couldn't separate them , I couldn't hear who was yelling at me , I couldn't hear what they were screaming to me . Someone was shaking at me , nudging me , probably trying to wake me up .

Their touches felt faint , like I only felt them later and fainter than I was supposed to . It felt like someone was trying to wake me up , but I was still deep asleep even though I knew it wasn't possible .

The voices came closer and their touches felt deeper , my head didn't feel so heavy anymore , it was like I was drowning and slowly was edging closer towards the surface of the deep cold water .

I couldn't understand all the sentences , I understood some faint words but that was it . I could see some faint colors above my eyelids , sunshine perhaps or just some light but as soon as it came it was gone .

What was happening to me ?

EPOV

Carlisle had his bag next to him still unsure what he could use or what would work on her or for her . My family slowly inched closer , still afraid of her , afraid of how she might react .

She took a deep breath but didn't move , Carlisle flashed a light in her eyes , they didn't react , but that of course meant nothing .

She suddenly blinked and everyone apart from me inched back immediately , backing up against the walls .

'Bella , can you hear me my love ?' , she closed her eyes again and took a deep breath , scrunching her eyes and nose . It reminded me of when I had watch her sleep as a human , she would always look like this while waking up .

'Bella ?' I asked again but a bit louder , she looked up and stared at everyone , confused because they were still backing up against the walls .

She slowly got up and murmured ,' why am I laying on the ground ?' , I was relieved , I smiled brightly at her and took her in a tight embrace .

She returned my embrace , still confused but gladly returning my embrace , ' I'm asking again , why am I laying on the ground ?' she whispered in my ear , she sounded giggly but confused at the same time .

'Has anyone ever told you about .. ' , ' and why is everyone looking at me like that ?' she wasn't looking at me anymore , she was staring at my family who were still backing up against the walls .

I got up and took her with me , 'Bella hasn't the Volturi told you about this ?' Carlisle asked while stepping closer .

'About how you felt ?' , she frowned , ' they were kind of scared of me , the first two weeks but after that they changed .'

'Bella , what just happened to you usually happens in our first few days of our newborn lives . You forget who you are , you don't hear or see anything and when you're in this _period_ , you are very mad and protective , most vampires hurt or kill some people .'

Bella's eyes widened ,' but you didn't !' Carlisle shushed her , she relaxed but turned her face in my chest .

'Can we go upstairs ?' she whispered , 'of course ,' I kissed her hair while she leaded me away from my family .


	40. Chapter 40

**Thank you guys again for the kind reviews ****.If you guys don't mind I won't be uploading every day anymore , instead 2-4 times a weeks , homework is getting harder and I'm getting a lot of pieces to practice for piano and music class .**

**I'm also thinking about rewriting the first few chapters , I've been reading the whole story and I'm noticing that farther on the writing gets different (I'm hoping it's better ) , it's going to be the same of course but maybe longer and differently written .**

BPOV

I felt embarrassed , I didn't know what happened but I guess it was pretty bad since everyone apart from Edward had been cowering against the walls . I couldn't handle Jasper's "relaxing" vibes which of course he was sending to me .

I asked Edward if we could go upstairs , I'm glad he agreed so easily because I would've begged him otherwise . I felt everyone's mingled emotions of fear , angst and protectiveness towards their mates.

Of course I'm not like Jasper but the tension and emotions were thickly noticeable in the room , everyone was tense , even Edward .

'God Edward ! Stop being so tense around me !'I growled at him , we'd been in my room for more than twenty-five minutes . Without a lot of talking and some awkward glances and silences . He stopped pacing and glared at me , when I had yelled at him , I noticed him stepping back from me for a bit .

'Edward , please don't be like that .' I murmured while walking closer towards him , I expected him to embrace me , but he didn't . He took a step back and look confused at me .

'Edward , what's wrong , are you seriously scared of me ? You're more than one head bigger than me, how could I hurt for crying out loud ?'

He opened his mouth , 'I don't know Bella ' he whispered , I stepped back . I knew this was coming , I knew he wouldn't want me anymore .

'Fine ,' I whispered , walking out of the door, throwing it back . I could hear the house moving from the loud bang .

Everyone sprung back when I entered the living room , 'Please not you too !' I yelled at them , they backed up again , even Emmett . Emmett the one who's twice as big as me backed up against a wall , because I scared him .

'Why are you scared of me , you don't want me anymore that's it right ?' nobody answered me , they all looked at me like they saw something crazy or weird but they didn't answer me .

I cried out in frustration and ran , I ran as fast as I could . I ran out of there , they didn't want me anymore that was clear now . And if they wanted me , they would've stopped me , they would've answered me .

I closed my eyes , I didn't know where I was going but I just ran . I didn't even know in which direction I was running but this just felt good . I felt free , I didn't have any thoughts in my mind , my mind felt empty , it felt at peace .

I suddenly stopped running and opened my eyes , I stood in front of a house . It wasn't as big as the Cullen house of course but which house was these days . It was an average house , it looked nice , cozy and familiar .

It was the house I'd seen in one of my first flashbacks , it was the house of my father . It was wooden and white , there were two trees in front of the house and a police cruiser was parked in front of the house .There were some stairs to the front door and bushes on the left side of the house .

I could smell Edward's sent around and in the house but his scent was at its heaviest at the big window at the front of the house .

I could hear a man snoring at the inside of the house , I slowly walked around the house at the other side of the house , there was a big backyard which leaded to a deep forest , I couldn't see how far or deep it was , the trees were close and the forest was really dark .

The back door was open , I slowly entered the house and I found my dad , sleeping on the couch . He looked cold so I took one of the thick blankets and spread it over him . Sitting down with crossed legs at the other side of the coffee table which was standing on a carpet between me and my dad on the couch .

He snored a bit , but I didn't mind , I remembered him snoring and being irritated by it , but it didn't bother me right now . I got up as quiet as possible and explored the house , there were a lot of pictures hanging on one of the walls .

Almost all of them were from me apart from one , mom and dad's wedding picture . I saw different pictures of me as a human , happily running around and smiling at the camera , hugging my mom and dad . Me with some people I don't remember , me with two girls , their skin color was a little darker like the skin of one the kids on another picture but the little boy was smaller than the girls .

On the picture we were around five or six years old sitting on the beach making sand castles . I giggled at the picture and froze when I heard Charlie's breathing change as he rolled over . But he just continued sleeping after it .

I wandered around the house , I remembered cooking for him and how my mom couldn't cook . I remembered how I loved cooking , It would keep my mind busy .

After which seemed like a very long time I opened the last door in the house and a strong scent hit me , it took me awhile to realize that the scent was mine , it belonged to me .

I loved the style of the room and I immediately knew where Esme got her inspiration . There were tons of books and cd's pilling up on the desk and the bookshelves . The closet was filled with clothes , I liked them , they looked comfortable .

A strange car pulled up in front of the house and I frowned looking at it , a young man with a darker skin came out and helped an older man in a wheelchair , I knew remembered them , they were from the pictures downstairs .

The boy looked different , his hair was shorter and he was really muscular , his shirt was tight and he was wearing short shorts . He had to be cold , it's Forks ,his father was dressed warm .

The young boy looked like he smelled something gross and he looked up and froze when he saw me standing at the window . I pushed my pointer finger against my lips and he looked down again . I heard them knocking on the door and Charlie waking up to let them in , I froze because I couldn't get out of here anymore until they were gone , maybe through the front window .

'Charlie do you mind if I take a look in Bella's room ?' I heard a young voice ask my dad , I froze , he wanted to come up here . ' Yeah sure kid , go ahead , leave everything in place will you .'

The door opened and someone entered , 'what did they do to you ?' he whispered , I frowned and slowly turned around to face the boy .

'Who are you talking about ?' I whispered , we couldn't exactly talk loud because we were in my room and I was supposed to be missing . 'The Cullen's ' he hissed through his teeth .

I snorted , 'they didn't do this to me .' , 'than who did ?' his brows stood weird , he looked angry and disgusted but also relieved in some kind of way .

'It's a long story , but after I was kidnapped by James a group of vampires called the Volturi "saved" me , if you call it that .' I chuckled , 'anyway after that they changed me and kept me for them , lying to me and all other things until the Cullen's found me .'

He still looked angry in some sort of way , ' would you take a walk with me in the forest ?' I just nodded at him . ' Can you hop out of the window or something , wait three minutes before following me okay , three entire minutes , I have to do something before you come .' I nodded and he left the room , asking Charlie and the other man if he could leave .

After one hundred and eighty seconds I jumped out of the window , leaving everything in place . I followed his scent which was disgusting , how in the world didn't I notice this stench earlier . I ran pretty far , and the stench got worse , it were different kind of stenches .

I stopped when I saw him , he wasn't wearing his shirt or his shoes anymore . He a tattoo on his upper arm he was sweating .

'Why do I trust you?' I asked him when I stood next to him , he frowned ' I don't even know who you are .'

'I didn't change that much you know .' he said , I giggled , 'after I was changed I lost all memory , it took me awhile to remember Edward and his family .'

'I'm sorry ,' he whispered at me , ' I'm sorry to ask but why is the stench here so much worse than in the other part of the forest ?'

He looked a bit guilty and suddenly I noticed we weren't alone anymore , eight wolves surrounded us. 'What's going on , why are there some many wolves surrounding us ?' I asked him in horror .

'Guys relax , the Cullen's didn't change her , she doesn't even know about us .' ,was he crazy , he's talking to some giant dogs .

The wolves turned and hopped into the bushes , three seconds later seven men and one woman walked out of the bushed , dressed in barely nothing .

'What is going on ?' , ' Do you drink from humans ?' The biggest guy asked me , he had short black hair like all of them .

'No , I never did .' he raised his eyebrow and crossed his arms , 'I'm serious , I never did .' Another man , well rather boy ran out . ' Sam they're asking permission to cross the line .' his voice sounded younger than Sam's voice .

'They can't ' he said , the younger boy nodded and ran back . 'Hey Bella how are you ?' one of the boys asked .I frowned at him , 'Yes , I'm really sorry but , do I know you ?'

He laughed ,' ouch Bella , that hurts , it's Embry .' , I tried very hard to remember him but I couldn't , ' I'm sorry , I didn't remember anything when I woke up .'

'I'm sorry to hear that .' Sam said again , 'I'm sorry but why am I here , I'm not that special or anything .'

'We were supposed to see if you weren't dangerous or anything like that , I forgot to mention , I'm Jacob .' he shook his hand , ' Can I leave now ?'

'Sure , I hope I'll see you again ' he took me and a big hug and twirled me around , he reminded me off Emmett .

I was going back to the Cullen's , I was planning on ignoring them . But when I entered the house the entire family was pacing around , nervosa filled the room .

'Bella where have you been ?' Edward sighed relieved as he pulled me in his embrace .


	41. Chapter 41

EPOV

I didn't know how to act around her , I had no idea if there still was some slight anger left inside of her , maybe her outburst wasn't over yet . Most newborns hurt or kill someone , but Bella didn't . We were all worried about our own safety and our mates' of course , when Bella left the room I was in a daze .

Her eyes were filled with pain and sorrow . I was even more shocked when she said that we didn't want her anymore and I was furious when nobody answered her . I knew she meant it , that she actually felt that way . She felt like that for a long time , before she was a vampire and it took us months to convince her that we weren't leaving her , that we really loved her .

I tried to get to her but by the time I entered the living room she was gone , her newborn powers made her run faster than I could .

'Maybe she needs some time for herself son .' Carlisle said , one of his hands resting on my shoulder as a fatherly gesture .

Jasper felt my anger and frowned at me , I could feel him trying to send relaxing vibes to me but it didn't help . I didn't want to be calm , 'Edward what's wrong ?'he asked me .

'Why didn't you tell her !' I yelled at them , 'tell her what ?' Esme asked me , worried and confused at the same time .

'She said that we didn't want her anymore !' , nobody answered me . Even their thoughts were very quiet and silent ,'Fine , don't answer me .'

I waited in my room , praying and begging for Bella to return . I sat there , not moving for over an hour , she didn't return , so I ran after her .

Her scent stopped at Charlie's house , but she wasn't there and her scent was mingled with some sort of awful stench . I took me three seconds to realize that the stench came from a werewolf , it made me desperate to find her . I think I never ran this fast , but when I wanted to cross the treaty line ,there was some young boy waiting .

His name was Seth , I begged him to let me pass but he disappeared for four minutes he needed Sam's permission for me the cross the border , Sam said no .

I couldn't pass , I couldn't do that to my family . If the treaty is over , the wolves would kill us . Looking at Seth made me realize that there were a lot of them , usually they don't change this young.

The only thing I could do screamed "no" to my natural instincts , I felt the urgent need to protect her . But I worked against it and returned to my family , she needed some time to sort her thoughts .

Twenty minutes later she finally returned to us , 'Bella where have you been ?' I asked her as I took her into a tight embrace . She didn't return the embrace , she waited for it to be over and when I released her she disappeared , less than a second later the door of her room closed and loud music filled her room .

I was shocked , I couldn't move . I looked at my family in horror and their faces matched mine , shocked and filled with horror and confusion .

Her door wasn't locked , she lay on her bed with a few pillows over her head . The music was really loud , I think humans couldn't bear music this loud .

BPOV

I closed the door , I didn't want to close it 'cause it wouldn't make any difference . We're vampire right , we can just open them whenever we want to , locked or open .

I turned the music on as loud as I could , I didn't listen to this kind of loud music often but it would set my mind of these kind of crappy things which were filling my head right now .

I took some of my fluffy pillows and covered my face with them , I didn't want to see the light , I wanted to be alone and isolated . I wasn't going to leave , were would I go . I didn't had any money or anywhere to go to . I'm still kind of a stranger in this world , I did plan on ignoring them though .

I felt the bed shift and I froze , out of fear and irritation . I thought I made it clear that I didn't want anyone to bother me when I ran from him . I also didn't notice that the music was softer , guess it didn't really put my mind off things .

I grasped the pillow tighter and I felt the fabric tear under my fingers , 'Bella ,' I heard Edward murmur as he pulled the pillows away from me , his voice sounded lovingly with a slight touch of guilt .

I didn't open my eyes and he sighed , shifting , getting closer to me . He wanted to pull me on his lap but I sat up abruptly . 'What ?' my voice a little harsher than I planned .

'I wanted to apologize for earlier .' he murmured , ' I was scared , I didn't know if your outburst was over yet and I'm so sorry for hurting your feelings .'

'It's clear that your family doesn't want me here .' I murmured at him , his eyes spoke the truth and I actually believed him when he apologize to me , he was my mate after all .

He shook his head , ' Bella , they were just scared for you and them . They all love you , so much . Bella we don't want to lose you again , you're a part of this family now .'

'I went to my father's house ,' I randomly told him , dodging his previous answer . He smiled , ' what was it like ?'

I smiled back at him , I hesitantly moved closer to him , he shrugged and pulled me on his lap , burying his face in my hair and pulling me closer to him . His touch made my body tingly and ache for more like usual . I relaxed in his embrace and leaned into him ,' it was nice , I saw some family pictures , and I saw my dad , he was sleeping on the couch .'

He kissed my head , ' I also went to my room , I didn't realize my scent was that heavy .' he chuckled , ' now you know what I mean .' he murmured , our hands entwined and we just sat there , this time the silence didn't bother me . It wasn't awkward at all , it was nice .

I laughed , ' It's kind of weird how one day went from perfectly happy and whole to fear and angst to misery and back to perfectly happy again isn't it .'

'It's like you can read my mind .' he whispered , 'that's your department .' I murmured while turning myself around in his embrace , my legs on each side of his waist as his hands immediately grabbed my hips to pull me closer to him , he didn't think about it , he just did , it was natural .

'You know I love you right ?' he whispered , nibbling on my ear and pressing a soft and lingering kiss under it which made me shiver from excitement .

I froze for just a second , he hadn't told me that since I was changed , he feared my reaction . It felt natural thought and I knew I felt the same way .

'Bella .. I'm sorry I- ' , I inched closer to him and pressed my lips against his neck , ' I love you too ,' I whispered . I looked up and collected all the love and lust I could find for him in this one glance , I wasn't surprised to see the same in his eyes as he inched closer immediately and pressed his lips firmly against mine .

His cold lips moved against mine and I returned him passionately . This kiss was different than the others we've shared ,we answered each other's unspoken questions , this kiss was heated and raw .I felt his tongue touch my lip ,begging for an entrance which I granted him of course . We didn't battle for dominance like usual , his flavor exploded in my mouth and I moaned at the sensation of it .

I grinded my hips into his , I expected him gasp or freeze but he didn't . Suddenly , I was laying on my back with him hovering over me , his hips grinding into mine as our hands roamed over each other's body . My whole body tingled and I felt home , his hands left me aching for more . Our movements were eager and desperate , it was like never before .

I didn't remember all human memories yet but those I do remember surely weren't like this , we needed each other like humans need oxygen and water .

One of his hands was roaming over my thigh , hitching up and caressing it . While his other was roaming over my upper body . One of my hands on the other hand was grasping his shoulder and roaming over his chest .

I tugged on his shirt ,' I need this of ,' I murmured , he didn't laugh or smile . I wanted to take it off but I wasn't very patient , less than half a second later his shirt was shattered laying on the floor next to the bed .I grabbed his skin , his chest was marble and muscular. Edward didn't ask me if he could take my blouse of , he just did , just like me he was very impatient and ripped the fabric apart . Not just the blouse but practically everything what was covering my chest .

I suddenly felt really shy , nobody had ever seen my like this , exposed and vulnerable. Edward leaned back , his eyes were glued to my chest , his eyes wide and felt embarrassed . I wanted to cover myself up but Edward stopped me , leaning in towards me .' You're so beautiful my love , everything's so ordinary and plain compared to you .' he murmured against my skin . His face was pressed under my chin , his hands hesitantly explored my naked chest . I moaned in pleasure under his touch , his hands felt like silk to me .

The feeling was different , my body felt like it was on fire . I closed my eyes enjoying his touch ,his lips returned to my lips and after a short while he pressed kissed on my jaw , my neck and all the way down .

I lost track of time but after a few minutes all our clothes were laying next to the king-sized bed , shattered . Our bodies were pressed against each other and we truly felt each other for the first time. My body felt whole and I felt complete , it felt like we weren't two persons anymore we were one piece , molt together . My body felt tingle , aching every touch of him set my entire body on fire , the jolts of electricity were heightened .

I finally felt complete and happy , like we were infinite .


	42. Chapter 42

**YAY ! I've reached 402 reviews you guys ! I'm also really sorry to say that this will be the last chapter of bullied **** , I think it's getting rather long and my story is told . I am going to write a new fan fiction called **_**Locked up , **_**which I'll be starting on later this week or next week . I want to thank everyone who supported me while writing this . There's one person I really have to thank though , which is Alice (she's my best friend ) . She's been my biggest support and she's been the biggest fan girl ever .Always freaking out about what was happening in the story . Alice , thank you so much , I love you . Btw if you guys didn't notice , Edward and Bella had sex in my previous chapter , I have no idea if I pronounced it well but I guess it was pretty good .**

EPOV

We couldn't sleep of course which is why we just layed down and enjoyed the silence of the house and our environment . When our family finally noticed what was going on they all quietly left the house , they were happy for us but they didn't want to hear it , which is completely understandable . The way Bella made me feel was different than any other feeling I was ever granted to experience . We weren't just Bella and Edward anymore , we were finally one .

It felt like our souls were connected in every single way , I knew what she needed and she knew what I needed . When I was younger , not that younger but before I met Bella , I never truly believed in soul mates . Of course I saw my family and I heard their thoughts but it never really made a lot of sense to me . But when I met Bella , I finally understood everything my family had been talking about all these years .

I never quiet understood why they could just sit next to each other and stare into each other's eyes for hours and hours without actually talking or moving . But I did now , it didn't matter what you did , as long as you're with your mate .

Whenever I'm with Bell a , I'm different , happier , complete . The way it was supposed to be , I never really understood my family's value of sex , I tried to ignore it when they were thinking about but I definitely know what they mean now . It's the closest you can get to your mate .

Bella was laying in my arms , tightly pressed against my chest with her eyes closed . She liked to pretend to sleep , to close her eyes and try to think about absolutely nothing . I knew she wasn't thinking about nothing though , there was a lazy smile on her face and her fingers were making light patterns on my naked chest .

I buried my face in her hair and the scent freesia and strawberry overwhelmed me , making me dizzy like Bella liked to say dazzle me . I gently pressed little butterfly kisses from her hair towards her face, not wanting to neglect a spot from her beautiful face .

She giggled and leaned into my embrace , pressing her naked form closer and tighter against mine . 'Open those beautiful eyes my love ,' as always her breathing caught and she opened her eyes , which were filled with love and lust .

'I love you ,' she murmured , her voice sounding like wind chimes , it was the most beautiful thing I've ever heard . 'say it again ,' I whispered .

She giggled and straddled me , pressing kisses on my entire face , neck and chest . 'I love you ,' she murmured at the end . I gently pushed her back as I lay on top of her , ' I love you too ,' I whispered in her ear . She shuddered as I bit her ear and a moan escaped from her lips .

_Dude if you're still naked you're sooo gonna get it !- Emmett _

_Better stop doing what you're doing Edward , I don't want to go through a vision like that again .-Alice _

I sighed and pressed my face against her neck , 'I'm afraid we have to stop my love .', I could feel her head shaking and I laughed .

_89 seconds Edward ! – Alice_

'Bella , everyone will be back in 89 seconds ,' I murmured against her skin as she suddenly sat up and sprung from the bed , desperately trying to find her clothes . 'Aren't you supposed to get dressed too ?'

'Not yet , I'm enjoying the view .' I murmured , I'm pretty sure that if she would've been human her head would've been as red as a tomato .

_26 seconds Edward ! –Alice _

I sighed and collected my clothes , when I saw that Bella was dressed I grabbed her from behind and threw her over my shoulder . 'Edward let me go !' she shrieked as I rushed us down stairs . Nonchalantly settling us both down on the couch as Emmett stormed into the house .

'Damn , you guys aren't naked !' he mocked , Rosalie rolled her eyes while holding back a giggle and playfully slapped him against his chest .

Bella chuckled and pressed her face against my chest , trying to hide her face from our family . Suddenly Alice' eyes went unfocused and a vision interrupted her thoughts .

Alice' eyes widened for a few seconds ,_ Oh my God , are you really going to do that Edward ! Pretty pretty please tell me you're going to do that tonight ! – Alice _

I smiled at her and nodded , trying to hide the fact that I was extremely annoyed right now . I wanted it to be a secret , guess not now Alice knows it . Jasper frowned at me , confused by my emotions at the moment .

'Emmett did you really think that if they would've been naked they would be in the living room ?' Carlisle asked him trying to hide a smile from is face but he couldn't .

'I don't know , I mean me and Rosie here tried every damn place in the house , even the dining table.' Esme slapped his head and Emmett whined for a bit . 'Language ! ' she hissed while everyone else was rather disgust by the thought of Rosalie and Emmett having sex on the dining table .

'Wait a minute !' Bella yelled , 'You had sex on the place where I've eaten food !' her facial expression was filled with disgust , her nose was scrunched up and her eyes were wide .

Rosalie nodded, a little ashamed , ' And you didn't disinfected the place ?! ' Emmett frowned , ' why would we do that .'

We all just laughed at Emmett's response and Bella's face , ' do you want to go somewhere with me ?' I whispered in her ear , she nodded as she took my hand and pulled us up . Her strength still surprised me even though I knew she was a newborn .

'Wait a second my love , I have to get something first .' she frowned as I untwined my hand from hers and ran up to my room . In one of the drawers on my nightstand was something I desperately needed today .

She was standing at the door , waiting for me . My family was spread around the room all being busy with their own interests . Esme was making another sketch of a house while Carlisle was reading a book about leukemia . Emmett was watching football with Jasper while Alice and Rosalie were busy with online shopping .

I gently grabbed her by her waist and turned her around , she giggled as I pressed her closer to my chest , burying her face under the crook of my neck , she pressed a lingering kiss just above the collar of my shirt . I groaned at the softness of her lips and pressed my lips against hers , kissing her passionately entwining my hands in her hair as she grabbed my shoulders . I didn't had to ask her to open her mouth for me , her lips opened instantly , inviting me in .

We both moaned as our tongues connected with each other when suddenly ,

'DUDE ! THAT'S REALLY HOT MAN , IT'S ALMOST LIKE FREE PORN EXCEPT YOU GUYS AREN'T NAKED !' Emmett yelled through the house , I forgot that my family was still there and I glanced around the room embarrassedly . Everyone was trying to stop their laughter and giggles while Emmett's eyes were wide open and his jaw almost hit the ground .

'I didn't know little Bella was that wild .' he laughed evilly while wobbling his eyebrows . 'Let's get out of here my love .' I murmured and so we ran .

BPOV

I was really embarrassed but I really couldn't care less right now , I knew Edward was up to something . I knew that Alice had a vision which she was rather exited about , I was really curious when Edward went upstairs and returned with nothing .

I felt free when we ran even though we were with two . We stopped in the meadow , the sun was coming out , shinning beautifully over the meadow making all the colors spring out ,making it really look like it was a magical place .

The trees and the grass looked greener and the beautiful flowers looked like they were alive , moving along with the wind , it was perfect .

I sat down in Edward's embrace , we just sat there for a while . Enjoying each other's company and admiring each other in the sunlight .

I was wearing a strapless top and shorts since it wasn't that cold , the sun was out and I wouldn't get cold since I was vampire . Edward collected all my hair to one side of my shoulders and pressed light but steady kisses on my shoulder , my back and my neck .

I tried to withhold my moan but I couldn't keep quiet , I couldn't sit still either . His touch was slow and determined , it was the kind of mouthwatering , leg shaking touch . His touch went straight through my skin and bones making me melt on the inside .

My eyes rolled back in my head as his hands touched my entire body through my clothes , making my back arch against his chest ,my head resting on his shoulder as he continued to assault my body with kisses .

'Bella my love , I have to do something .' he murmured and I nodded , but I was rather confused when he pushed me off his lap and pulled me up .

I gasped when he went down on one knee and took a little box out of his pocket .

'Bella my love , ever since the first time I saw you I knew that you were different and I knew after just talking to you once that you would become the reason of my existence . You are my oxygen , my force of live . Without you there's nothing , you set my world on fire . I almost lost you once I couldn't even cope with the thought of you being gone . Bella my love , I promise to love you every moment forever , would you do me the extraordinary honor of marrying me ? '

He glanced at my through his lashes and I was frozen , a dozen of emotions ran through my body at once , I wanted to say so many things , all lovely and cheesy .

'Yes , 'I whispered , a breathtaking smile overtook his face and pure joy rested in his eyes . I've never seen him this happy or satisfied .

He slowly got up and opened the little box , I gasped when I saw the ring . It was beautiful , oval filled with little diamonds .' This was my mother's and it now belongs to you Mrs. Cullen .' He murmured as he took my hand in his hand and slowly slid the ring on my finger . I loved the way he called me Mrs. Cullen , like I was already a part of him .

'A perfect fit , it's meant to be my love .' he whispered against my hand as he kissed the finger the ring was resting on .

He pulled me in the biggest and strongest hug ever and kissed as passionate as ever , feeling everything he'd ever felt for me in that one kiss .

Starting the first day of our blissful forever after .

-_**THE END-**_

**Thank you all so much again for being a part of this story and reading it , for supporting me and sending me kind reviews .**


End file.
